A Long Way from Home
by Sierra.BN312
Summary: After defeating Kaguya and absorbing her being, Naruto is flung straight into the Marvel universe and finds himself among the ranks of the X-Men, how will his presence here change the events of its history? For better or for worse? Strong Naruto; Pairing either NarutoXLil' Jean Grey (All-New X-Men Jean Grey), Hope Summers, or Rachel Grey still undecided. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue: Goobye Home and Goodbye Team 7

_**Hello everyone, it's been too long since I even did a thing. College, work, and other personal things got in my way of doing a thing, and honestly, I think that I'm going to put my previous story on hold. However I was hit by an idea while reading through other stories, for inspiration and my own entertainment, I noticed a major lack of Naruto (my favorite manga and always will be) and X-Men (one of my favorite Marvel comic books) crossovers on the site that had actually put Naruto into the Marvel universe (Earth-616 to be precise; for those of you who don't know Marvel stuff, this Earth is the one where all the primary comics take place: Civil War, Secret Invasion, Siege, Fear Itself, Avengers vs X-Men, etc.). Also I do not own Naruto titles, characters, etc. or other related Shonen Jump products and rights, that honor belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto. And I do not own any X-Men titles, characters, etc. or any other Marvel owned products and rights**_

* * *

><p>Opening Song: Silhouette by Kana-Boon - www. Youtube watch?v =LDDWf1vu9gA (Naruto: Shippuden)<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue: Goodbye Team 7 and Goodbye Home<p>

Infinite Tsukuyomi: It is close to activation; the whole world will soon be trapped, in a dream where there is no way to wake up except for one way, but would be too late save for a few people.

Madara Uchiha; he was already battered and badly wounded from fighting one opponent after the other: Might Guy had released the Eight Gates and had done some damage, but nothing he couldn't shake off. It was the brats Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha that had been the greatest threats to his plan: Uzumaki had gained the physical prowess of the original Sage of Six Paths, while the young Uchiha had obtained a single Rinnegan eye that had 6 tomoe within it like the Sharingan.

It was enough to see through all of his attacks and coordinate with the blonde boy to gain the upper hand and had done a considerable amount of damage before he managed to shake them off, but he managed to fly to the sky and rip off his forehead protector. Without it, one could see a closed third eye on his forehead and then, he formed a hand seal, "According to what was written on the stone monument, that when people possessing the power of Transmigration (the power of Ashura and Indra who both had become reincarnated throughout the ages continuing the brothers ancient feud) get close to the moon, the eye that can make the infinite dream come true, will open to reflect on it." Madara thought as his third eye began to open wide to show, the eye of the Ten-Tails.

"Illuminate the world…Infinite Tsukuyomi!" The moon began to shine on the eye in Madara's forehead.

The moon eye opens! The ground rumbles, the Shinobi Alliance was shocked and shouted many words. "What is this!?" Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage shouted as he floated in the air to avoid the large wooden statue that Madara summoned earlier and he saw again, the man fully covered with the skin of White Zetsu with but one hole in his body, "It finally started…I'm finished here…I don't need this filling anymore…" The man said as the cover around him began to disappear.

The ground shook again as the Alliance stumbled on the ground, "Again!" A random Shinobi shouted, "What!?" Ē, the Fourth Raikage shouted to a Kumo Shinobi, "At 4 O'clock! Meteorites!" The Shinobi shouted as he pointed to the large rocks falling out of the sky and a number of other Shinobi looked towards the same direction. "Damn! Prepare for the shock!" Darui, the First Division Commander ordered, "What's going on over there!? This isn't normal!" Chōji Akimichi exclaimed with Shikamaru Nara on his side.

"The chakra Naruto gave everybody vanished…that huge tree also disappeared." Shikamaru panted, "It's certain that something big is going on over there. Something not good, probably…" He continued as they watched the meteorites slam forcefully into the earth. "Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked, gaining Kiba Inuzuka's attention, "WHAT!?" Kiba yelled, "What's happening Kiba!?" Shino Aburame questioned, "Shino, The moon! Look at the moon!" Shino did as Kiba said and saw it.

"Is this it…!?" Tsunade widened her eyes as she stood beside her sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, "This is terrible!" Hiruzen shouted as they looked to the moon, the moon that reflected the Ten-Tails' eye.

-Team Seven's Position within the Night-

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha floated by using his winged Susano'o and stared at the moon. "This is bad!" Sasuke flew downwards at high speeds as he passed through the meteorites, destroying some of them on his way down, With Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. "I'm gonna crush all the meteorites with my next attack, don't worry! Stay still next to me!" Naruto ordered as he prepared Six Tailed-Beast Bomb Rasenshurikens, "O-OK!" Sakura replied, "I gotta be careful not to hit Sasuke!"

Naruto thought as he threw his Jutsu to the meteorites and Sasuke evaded them from the sky and it hit the six meteorites, creating six large explosions that made them look like 6 shining suns. "Sasuke, don't come down all of a sudden! The Rasenshuriken will hit you to-…" Naruto stopped as Sasuke landed on the ground,*BOOM* "Hey! Don't be so loud when you land!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, who was still inside his Susanoo, "Shut up and don't move!" Sasuke shouted to him.

-The Alliance-

"KYAH!" A large scroll rolled along the ground as Tenten crashed into the scroll was opened a bit and pictures of two of the Treasured Tools of the Six Paths could barely be seen on it, "With these Ninja tools, I could seal the enemy in an instant! But I need to ask someone from the Cloud Village how to use them…!" She thought but before she could pick up the scroll, the ground shook again.

-Madara Uchiha-

"We, the world, will finally become one!" The mad man exclaimed victoriously as the moon had shown a silhouette of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki which meant only one thing: The Eye of the Moon Plan was being influenced by her.

-The Alliance-

The moon shone as bright as the sun and as its rays touched the ground the light made is seem as though a heavenly being was descending from Heaven, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage stared at Sai, he noticed that Sai was staring at the moon and Sai remained still until he saw his eyes that reflected a pair Rinnegan, "…." Sai was now in a hypnotic state staring at the moon as the rest of the world began to follow suit. Orochimaru and his group were the same; they were all staring at the moon that had become a look alike of the sun in terms of brightness, and a pair of Rinnegan had appeared in their eyes. "Hey! What happened!?" Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage stood as he shouted to the group, he then looked up at the sky, "That eye has Madara's Jutsu already begun!?" He shouted, Killer Bee appeared from a tentacle and he too began staring at the Sun-Moon, just like the rest of the alliance.

-Daimyo's Hideout castle-

Mah-jong pieces and poker cards is scattered on the ground as the door to the Five Daimyo's room was slammed opened. "My lords, we're in trouble!" A servant shouted as he saw the Daimyo's are still asleep. The Daimyo's began to stir and rub their eyes as they had finally awakened. "…What? We're tired, we didn't sleep last night…" The Fire Daimyo rubbed his eyes. "Hm…?" The Wind Daimyo asked. "Weren't you sleeping just now!? Anyways! That's not important! Something terrible is going on…! It should be night but it's like daytime…" The servant shouted but stopped as his eyes changed into a pair of Rinnegan at the same time as the five Daimyo's. In every corner of the world, the moon shone into the land as all the people, even animals were enthralled by the moon and their eyes also changed into a pair of Rinnegan.

-With Madara and the Alliance-

"This light can shine even through the shadows…you cannot hide…and…" He formed some unknown hand seals and said: "Shin: Jukai Kōtan (God: Nativity of a World of Trees)." All of the Alliance were under the Ultimate Genjutsu and just stood there as Madara manipulated the roots of the Shinju, spreading them around the entire world to encase those caught within the Genjutsu. The Alliance was encased in the cocoon from the roots and this kept going on but Hiruzen wasn't caught on it and just tried to remove his student from the cocoon. "What's happening!?" Hinata Hyuga was just looking at the sun with her last thought before being completely encased: "Naruto…"

-Team Seven-

Naruto widened his eyes as the place they were standing was covered by Sasuke's Susanoo. "Naruto, not now!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

The whole place where they were standing was completely blocking out the light as the Black Zetsu stood outside. "Hm? That Susanoo is blocking the light? Is his Rinnegan able to repel this jutsu too?" He wondered. "If that's the case they will present a real problem"

-Back inside Sasuke's Susanoo-

"Don't go outside now. Without the Susanoo I created with my eyes, you'll be affected by his Genjutsu too!" Sasuke released his hands from Naruto's shoulder. "His shadows are also outside…if they kill the two of us, everything's over. Wait for a chance." Sasuke told them. "What…!"

-Outside with Hashirama and Tobirama-

Hashirama looked behind him and saw Sai being completely covered by the cocoon. "This is Jukai Kōtan! He's tying up people using the vital energy of the holy tree…?", "Why haven't we been affected?" Tobirama wandered as he walked through the cocoons. The man who was covered with White Zetsu's skin is also have a pair of Rinnegan and his cover is being removed and it shown the…Former Team Seven Captain Yamato. "Yamato…" Hiruzen muttered as Yamato was captured by the tree.

-With Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage-

He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was laying on a rock with his cloak removed and both of his hands are cut off. "Hn…Uhh…" He widened his eyes to see large roots with cocoon attached to them and saw he was in the Leaf Village and it was completely empty as the people were trapped inside the Genjutsu. "What is this...what's going on!?" The whole world is trapped inside the 'dream'. Every Hidden Village and cities around the world fell under the Genjutsu and the whole world is near its end.

-Team Seven-

"What's going on outside now? Sasuke." Sakura asked her former crush. "Why do you need to know? There's nothing you can do now." Sasuke harshly answered. Sakura closed her eyes while Naruto hardened his features. "Sasuke…that's not the issue. Naruto and I want to know that too. Sakura also wants to think about a possible way to…" Kakashi was stopped by the disrespectful Uchiha. "Kakashi…You're the same as Sakura now. Shut up…I'm directing here." Sasuke was back on his arrogant self as Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Sasuke, you asshole! We need to work together!" Naruto shouted to his former teammate.

"No, he's right, there's nothing I can do now. With your left eye, you're able to analyze what's happening outside, then it's true that you should be the one taking control of Team 7." Kakashi stated. "EEH!? I don't think he could come up with a better strategy than Kakashi-sensei or Sakura! Though he might be better than me." Naruto was back to his idiotic self. "Anyway, Madara started his jutsu. It's an extremely powerful Genjutsu…All of the people outside have probably been affected by it. We might be the only ones safe." Sasuke explained. "Infinite Tsukuyomi…" Kakashi mumbled. "That means everyone…" Naruto soon began to realize what was transpiring outside. "Is inside a dream." As Sasuke bluntly put. On the outside, it was utterly silent; no sound was made; only the bright moon was shining upon the earth.

-Inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi-

Hinata's dream…

She was leaning on Naruto's shoulder in a park while Neji Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga are silently stalking them.

Kiba's dream…

He was sitting on the Hokage's chair while wearing the Hokage robe and hat while he was petting a drooling Akamaru. "First of all we should decide a dog day and make it a holiday…HOKAGE'S ORDER!"

Shino's dream…

"I finally found a new species…" Shino was a riding a very large insect and they were flying high in the sky.

Chōji's dream…

"UWAAAHH! Looks delicious!" Chōji is being fed by his girlfriend who likes people who eat a lot. "I love people who eat a lot, they're so manly!" His imaginary girlfriend exclaimed. "You found someone for you too…" Chōza Akamichi, his father and the head of the Akamichi Clan is smirking on the background.

Shikamaru's dream…

"Marrying someone looks too troublesome…I'll just give up…" He said as he watched Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi with their child and Shikaku Nara and Yoshino Nara arguing. "Yeah…" Temari replied on his side.

Ino Yamanaka's dream…

"Ino is my woman, go away." Sasuke stated. "Please stop fighting-." Ino tried to plead. "No, she's mine." Sai stated as well. "My girl is so popular." Inoichi Yamanaka is smirking on the background.

Rock Lee's dream…

"Youth Won!" Lee victoriously shouted after defeating Naruto and Neji who was laying on the ground. "I love you, Lee!" Sakura is being a fangirl to Lee.

Tenten's dream…

"Adult's should act cool, Lee." Might Guy who was wearing a normal Leaf Jōnin uniform without the green spandex and has a cool hairstyle said. "That's right." Lee was wearing the same attire as he replied. "I don't have to comment anymore." A smiling Tenten on the background look on the two. "Are you sure that doesn't need a comment?" Neji looked unsure on the two. "Eh, not as much as before." Teneten agreed a little bit.

Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage's dream…

She is being married happily to a handsome man with the five Kages as guests.

Tsunade's Dream…

Dan Katō is alive and became the Hokage while Tsunade is walking beside him until she shouted. "Nawaki, wanna do something awesome? Don't tell your sister." Jiraiya is whispering to Nawaki Senju, Tsunade's younger brother as he is lending him an adult book while Orochimaru glanced at Tsunade who shouted at them. "HEY! JIRAIYA!"

Gaara's Dream…

His whole family including his mother who is alive and his father who acknowledges him as a son is having some fun together. The second scene shows Gaara was doing something until Yashamaru, his caretaker called him. "Gaara...your friend is here." He said to the young child. Gaara look behind him to see a young Naruto running to him. "Yo! What game do we play today?" An excited Naruto asked him. "Don't be late Gaara." His father told him. "Ok." Gaara answered.

-Team Seven-

"When can we go back!?" Naruto shouted. "People fall into the Genjutsu due to moonlight...That light is slowly diminishing...But we can't go out as it shines." Sasuke explained.

-Outside with the Moon-

The light coming from the moon that it made it look like the sun is slowly diminishing until it became the moon again. Sasuke's Susanoo is standing up while the dead Obito Uchiha who's body was taken control by the Black Zetsu. "So it really wasn't letting light through…damn" Black Zetsu said. The Susanoo slowly vanished and the Team Seven jumped to the ground. "It looks like that Black Guy isn't affected!" Naruto shouted. "Finally…" Sasuke muttered. "Sasuke, How can we wake everyone up!?" Naruto shouted. "A Genjutsu created with a Rinnegan can probably be cancelled by another Rinnegan…" Sasuke explained. "So we need you left eye…" Kakashi understood. "I won't let you do that...you're the only ones left to get rid of." The Black Zetsu said. Then all of a sudden a loud boom was heard in front of them with dust kicking up in it's wake.

"No! I am the Savior of this world, I will do it." Madara landed back to the ground. "MADARA!" Naruto shouted. "The eye on his forehead…!" Sakura gasped. "Be careful...we're surrounded by his shadows on 4 sides." Sasuke warned. "I know!" Naruto answered. "I won't let you do anything else." Madara tapped the ground.

"I just stopped the fate of this world. I freed people from pain suffering, emptiness." Madara stated. Naruto gritted his teeth. "This is just...A HUGE FUCKING LIE!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto...You're getting in the way of everyone's happiness. Our game ends here. I turned Hell into Heaven . You should understand...It's all over." Madara stared at Naruto. Soon everyone was absolutely shocked for what had come next as Black Zetsu mad a move that surprised them.

"No Madara...You're not the savior...and it's not over...rather it's far from it actually." Black Zetsu stabbed him in the chest. "I can't move!" Madara was confounded as to what happened and still trying to wrap his head around it. Team Seven widened their eyes. "Why do you think that, unlike Obito, you can use everyone else? Isn't it presumptuous to think that only you are different? You really are an arrogant one indeed." Zetsu continued his talk. "Madara."

"Black Zetsu...what are you saying!?" Madara managed to speak out trying to resist letting out any noise of pain, showing his weakness even within his newfound power. "I'm the one who created you…! YOU'RE MY WILL!" Madara raspily shouted out. "That's not true either...My will is…"

"Kaguya." "EH? What's going on!?" Naruto exclaimed. "Are they splitting now!?" Kakashi shouted.

"No...Not really. He just said 'Kaguya'…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What is Kaguya?" Sakura was confused. "HM!? KAGUYA!?" Naruto shouted. "The one the Sage of Six Paths...Hagoromo, was talking about." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _"He came close to me using the Ten-Tails' power...and now he is even trying obtain the power of my mother Kaguya. My mother's power created conceit...and the people had begun to fear it."_ Naruto remembered Hagoromo's words about his mother. "Does it mean that…?" Naruto widened his eyes. "GWOOOOOAHH!" A violent betrayal, Madara Uchiha screamed, not in victory but in pain and agony.

"What's going on!? His chakra is unbelievable!" Naruto shouted as they saw Madara's shadows vanished. "All his shadows just vanished! Something's about to happen!" Sasuke shouted.

'BOOOOM!' The ground shook and exploded, the rocks floated and the Team Seven became worried. "It's Chakra!" Sasuke shouted. All of Team Seven soon were flung into the air for a bit before they regained their posture. Chakra as Sasuke said, exploded behind them and they flew while Madara is undergoing some unknown transformation.

"The Chakra that came out of the ground...is being absorbed…?" Kakashi asked himself as he landed on the ground gracefully. "Where does, all this Chakra come from? It's so dense…" Sakura landed back on the ground, ungracefully. "It probably comes from the people controlled by the Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke answered. "GYAAAH!" Madara continued shouting. "This is bad, Sasuke! It's even more chakra than the Ten-Tails!" Naruto landed on the ground as he observed Madara. "Kill him before he moves! Go Naruto!" Sasuke prepared a Chidōri and aimed it to Madara. "So we have to kill him while he's inflated!" Naruto pointed his staff to Madara while he prepared to haul his Truth-Seeking Balls at Madara.

The chakra became visible in the air as it is being absorb into Madara as the man is inflating because of the gargantuan amount of chakra being absorb into him. Naruto dashed to Madara so that he can attack him in close range while Sasuke coated his sword with his lightning and charged as well. "Two bugs flying into fire...I'll suck your chakra too." Black Zetsu said. "SHIT!" Naruto shouted as him and Sasuke were grabbed by the chakra that flying to Madara. Sakura was about to help the two until… "Wait Sakura!" Kakashi stood to block her way to the two. She was surprised and caught off guard by Kakashi's interruption. "It's useless without a clear strategy."

"I can't move!" Naruto tried to squirm but failed. "Sasuke! If we don't beat him…all the others will die after having all their chakra absorbed! Shit!" Naruto looked at his teammate. "GH!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Don't worry...I won't kill them...Kaguya once used this Infinite Tsukuyomi on people, but she kept them alive." Black Zetsu rose from the ground. "To create her soldiers…" "Create? What do you mean!?" Sasuke demanded. "Heh...seems that you're not smart as Itachi...do you think a normal person can be used in battle?" Black Zetsu said as he detached himself from Obito slowly. Everyone was confused by his response.

"Do you…" Kakashi was about to ask something but he was stopped. "They'll be turned into White Zetsu's. It's how people become after being caught inside Infinite Tsukuyomi, That's White Zetsu. They change slowly, over time." Black Zetsu explained. "Then! Will everyone become like that!?" Naruto demanded as they Madara continues to inflate.

"HEY! He's getting huge!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke. "He's swelling because he can't stand the absorption of all that chakra! He's going to burst!" Sasuke shouted as Madara continue to inflate but suddenly it stopped and Black Zetsu was completely detached from Obito who fall to the ground while they can no longer see Madara but the black figure is shrinking down. "He shrunk down…!?" Sakura exclaimed. Obito's body crashed to the ground. "Obito!" Kakashi shouted.

"UGH!" Naruto widened his eyes as the former Madara had become a silhouette of a woman and when they looked closer, they saw the eye of Ten-Tails opened on its forehead. A woman came out, who in possession of very delicate facial features, she also had long, sweeping white colored hair that touched the ground. Most noticeably were two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head. She also had Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short – a symbol of nobility. And she wore a dark hade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and magatama running down the centre and edges of the gown. Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes in shock. Sakura and Kakashi is shock as well. "She's...the one the old man was talking about…" Naruto said in shock while still his eyes are widened. "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly, her hair stretched then grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and threw them to the ground. "UGH!" Naruto and Sasuke crashed to the ground and skidded through the rocks.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted until Kaguya walked past her, shocking her that she didn't even notice within a split-second. "Those two are definitely fine...More importantly, Sakura…" Kakashi thought. "Don't be rash now…!" Sweat dropped on Kakashi face as he look on the new arrival. "These two must be Hagoromo and Hamura's…" Kaguya's eyes activated the Byakugan. "No...Indra and Ashura?" Kaguya observed their Chakra network with her Byakugan.

"So it's Hagoromo who gave you those techniques." She deduced quickly as she looked on their Network. "Sasuke! Naruto! You're fine!" Sakura looked on the two. "Who is she? Why did Madara suddenly turn into that..?" Sakura observed Kaguya. "This Chakra...it's on a whole different level than Madara. How can someone like this exist?" Sasuke thought as he sensed Kaguya's chakra.

"Obito." Kakashi glanced behind him to look on Obito's body. Kakashi observed Kaguya. "What is your goal!?" Kakashi demanded. "This place, this ground is my nursery. I cannot let you damage it anymore. Let's stop fighting." Kaguya floated again. "EH?" Naruto was confused.

"Then…" Naruto said. "Here." Kaguya said as she looked on the two. "I'll have you vanish right now." She summoned another dimension and they didn't not felt it as they suddenly lost the ground they were standing just to see that they are falling into a river of Lava.

"NOO!" Sakura was caught off guard as she thought she was caught in a very powerful Genjutsu. They were falling into the heat, Obito, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke continues to drop into the lava. "That's…!" Sakura exclaimed. "Is that lava!? A Genjutsu!? No, this feeling, it's real!" Kakashi widened his eyes. "Summoning Jutsu!" Sasuke summoned a large hawk to catch him. "Sasuke! There!" Naruto called to him but he was grabbed by the hawk as Sasuke rode into it. "What are you doing? Not me!"

"Pheew" Kakashi managed to tie a scroll into a kunai and then it became their rope. Naruto opened his mouth as he saw the kunai stabbed into the rock while Obito's body was managed to be save by Kakashi by throwing a kunai into his palms sticking him to the rock.

"How did he!?" Naruto exclaimed. "Kakashi tied a scroll to the Kunai...and used it as a rope. Obito is only being kept there by the kunai though…" Sasuke explained. "Obito...sorry for that…" Kakashi though while Sakura's forehead protector slipped from her head. "AH!" Her forehead protector fell into the lava, incinerating it. "Yeah, just like I thought, it's not Genjutsu. Did she pull us into another dimension?" Kakashi thought as he looked on Naruto and Sasuke who was on the hawk.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're great!" Naruto happily exclaimed. "Look in front of you, Naruto!" Sasuke called Naruto as the said person looked on his front. "I'll be blunt with you." Sasuke started.

"If either of us dies, this world ends. Your Yang power…" Naruto looked on his palms where the Sun tattoo is imprinted. "...And my Yin power...can seal her." Sasuke showed his palm with Moon tattoo to Naruto. "If we can't do it, humanity will be annihilated. We must not die, no matter what. During the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kakashi and Sakura just happened to be next to you. That's all." Naruto widened his eyes in realisation. "Do you understand?" Sasuke clarified. Sakura panted in exhaustion. "I do…" With that statement, Sakura realized that in their current position that they were essentially useless to Naruto & Sasuke.

"I understand what you're saying...But in times like this...my body just moves on its own." Naruto stated. Sasuke remembered their first mission back in the Land of Waves when he took Senbon Needles launched by Haku, originally meant for Naruto. _"Why...Why did you do that..? Why for me..? I don't need that." Sasuke remembered what happened back at the bridge._ _"A-As if I know...My body just, moved on it's own...Idiot…!" He remembered that part where he said the exact words that Naruto just said._

"Oh well…" Naruto smirked. "I'm sure you know what I mean...Sasuke." Sasuke kept silent. "It's as Sasuke says. But...thank you…Naruto." Flames started to cut off the scroll and Kakashi saw it.

"Crap!" The scroll was cut off and they began to fall. Sakura screamed in terror. "SHIT" Naruto used his Chakra claws to grabbed Kakashi while Kaguya activated her Byakugan again and made some of her hair to become needles and send to them as Naruto managed to grab his teammates seeing the first opportune moment to end the only threats to her plans.

Sasuke activated his partial Susanoo to cover them from the needles but the hawk was hit by the needles. "Byakugan…! Damn! She caught the hawk's vital points!" Sasuke looked on the hawks wings. Naruto cried out in fear as they fall faster to the lava. "I'll have to use Susanoo!" Sasuke thought.

-The Battlefield-

"Madara's chakra rods are vanishing…" Hashirama thought as he finally stood up. "Finally I can move...now I'll…" Tobirama managed to get up and moving again, "If I reach the place this huge chakra is coming from...I might be able to understand something..!" Tobirama thought as he ran through the rocks. "But his chakra suddenly disappeared…" Hiruzen is jumping underneath the large roots.

"It vanished...Did they defeat Madara!?" Minato sat on a rock. "Ugh...I have to get back to Naruto…"

-Team Seven Vs. Kaguya-

Kakashi was looking on the Lava below him, he felt something grabbed on him. "Naruto...You!?" "EH?"

They saw that Naruto grabbed Kakashi, the hawk and Sasuke while Naruto floated. "Hm? AH!" Naruto saw that he was floating. "Can you float!?" Kakashi exclaimed. "Now that I think about it...Madara was floating too after getting the Sage's chakra…" Kakashi glanced at Naruto. Naruto suddenly smirked and created a Shadow Clone.

Kaguya observed what was happening to the Team Seven and she remembered a younger Hagoromo with the Sun tattoo on his palm. "Take care of Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto commanded his Kage Bunshin. "All chakra belongs to me." Kaguya's face darkened as she looked on Naruto and Sasuke. "GH!" Sasuke pulled a needle on his arm as his Susanoo is being completed while Naruto floated on his side facing Kaguya.

"I will make all chakra mine once again!" Kaguya shouted as she charge to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto widened his eyes. Their techniques clashed as Kaguya used the power of her Byakugan and Naruto used his Chakra claws to deflect it, creating a large gusts of wind.

"WOOOAHHH!" They continued their barrage of punches suddenly Kaguya smirked as she managed to land a hit to Naruto and flew back. "Sasuke! Now!" Sasuke's Full Susanoo flew down to Kaguya and… 'BOOM!' Sasuke flew back and his Susanoo was removed.

The others covered their eyes from the explosion. "SASUKE! Shit! I can't stop!" Naruto is still rotating uncontrollably away. He saw Sasuke's sheath fall down to the lava while Sasuke himself is falling down as well.

"UGHH!" Naruto went into Sasuke's front to stop his fall but he didn't as Sasuke fell but he managed to grabbed Naruto's foot. "!? Sasuke!" "Not even Susanoo works…" Sasuke explained. "Let's get Obito now!" The Clone Naruto is still using his chakra claws to hold Kakashi and Sakura as he also grabbed Obito from the rock while the real Naruto used a Truth-Seeking Ball to make a platform for Sasuke to stand up.

"I forgot you could use that Body Flicker thing. I got worried!" Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke landed on the platform. "Like this foothold, it's because we were both blessed with Sage's power...but if we don't seal her, this is all meaningless." Sasuke explained as they look to see Kaguya gone in front of them.

A black portal slowly and quietly opened behind them and Kaguya came out to touched Naruto and Sasuke's chin. They turned around but Kaguya got hold of their chin and they saw she was crying. Kaguya has tears flowing from her white eyes as she remembered her sons Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. "I can't move…" Naruto thought as they were stuck on their position.

Two black liquids came out of her sleeves and covered the half of Naruto and Sasuke's body. "She's...taking our chakra Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke had his mouth open in shock. "...Looking at you, Kaguya….was reminded of her two sons." The Black liquid form black Zetsu. Naruto widened his visible eye. "Isn't it sweet..? Kaguya was sealed by her own sons. What a poor mother." Black Zetsu stated.

"Why did the Sage seal his mother!? Didn't he seal the Ten-Tails!?" Naruto asked. "I think you're misunderstanding something…" Black Zetsu answered. "…Black Zetsu, who are you!?" Sasuke demanded. "I'm Kaguya's will." Black Zetsu answered. "What…!? His voice, changed!?" Sasuke thought. "I recorded everything while my mother was away, and I created a story. The Story of Shinobi...was created for my mother's resurrection." Black Zetsu stated. "What are you saying? What do you mean!?" It was confusing for Naruto because he can't understand. "If you know my mother's name...you must have met Hagoromo. Depending on the reincarnated's power, it's possible to meet him. And to receive the power to seal my mother."

"What!? We want to seal the Ten-Tails!" Naruto shouted. "It's uncommon to see Indra and Ashura's reincarnation's cooperate so much. Since you don't seem to know anything, I'll tell you that story while absorbing your chakra." Black Zetsu paused. "...As I told you earlier…my mother was sealed by her sons. It was a very powerful seal. The Ten-Tails itself was turned into the core of Chibaku Tensei...and that's how it became the moon. But right before the sealing, I was created. So that my mother could one day, be revived." They all listened as Kaguya still have tears from her eyes.

"I'll show you. I have no candies, but I can show you pictures." Black Zetsu continued speaking. "First, the Ten-Tails...It wasn't just the Holy Tree. My mother was part of it too." Black Zetsu showed them a picture of the Ten-Tails in rampage. "It wasn't the incarnation of the Holy Tree that was trying to take back it's chakra fruit. It was my mother's will; that was trying to take back the chakra...that was shared between her two sons." Black Zetsu then showed a picture of a young Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki with the Shinju on the side. Naruto widened his eyes. "Not even Hagoromo knows about this. He doesn't even know that I was preparing my mother's return." Black Zetsu stated.

"Hagoromo, who didn't know anything...was raising Indra and Ashura, and even created something Stupid as Ninshū" Black Zetsu then showed a picture where Hagoromo is training the young Indra and Ashura. "However, I could use all of that power for my mother's revival. When Indra lost in the war for the leadership of Ninshū I tempted him…" A picture of an older Ashura after the war with Black Zetsu behind him. "...And then, I decided that his descendants, the Uchiha Clan, would be the cast for my story. I also partly fixed the rubbish written by Hagoromo." A picture of the Clan Crest of the Uchiha was shown.

"Then!" Sasuke's visible eye widened in realization. "Yes...the stone monument left by Hagoromo. I changed its text. I wrote that the Infinite Tsukuyomi is what would save the Uchiha." The next picture showed the Stone Tablet of the Uchiha. "With just that, you acted the story out perfectly...you Uchiha's." A group of Uchiha Warriors was shown next.

"Indra and the Uchiha...Ashura and the Senju...they fought each other for power...even after that, I kept on approaching the reincarnations of each clan...and I tried to have them awaken the Rinnegan, but it always failed." Next was the Crest of the Senju and Uchiha with the Rinnegan on the background. "But when Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju became the reincarnations...I was certain." The picture then showed the picture of Madara and Hashirama with their respective clan warriors facing together. "...that Madara could do it." Next was the face off in the Valley of the End where Madara bit off Hashirama in the arm. "And that it'd be the first step in my mother's revival."

"However, Madara Uchiha lost to Hashirama Senju…" The next picture was the aftermath of their battle when the valley was formed and then when Hashirama took Madara's body while Black Zetsu is watching on above.

"For Shinobi, Madara's corpse was like a treasure box. Tobirama, who was studying the Sharingan...decided not to dispose the body...and hid it deep in the forests of the Leaf." The next picture was located in the spot where Tobirama hid the body and the Black Zetsu who went to the underground laboratory where Madara's body lay rest. "With Mangekyou Sharingan, you can create techniques that would be activated after a certain time." Next was the close up of Madara's face. "It's the same as when Itachi left Amaterasu in your eye, Sasuke. Madara had put Izanagi into his right eye." Next was Madara who awakened but lost his right eye to Izanagi. "Sacrificing his right eye, he rewrote reality and was resurrected...he used a Shadow Clone in place of his body." The picture then showed Madara standing with his Shadow Clone standing beside him.

"He threw up the piece of Hashirama's meat he had bitten off...and implanted it into his wounds…" He then showed when Madara threw up the piece of meat he had bitten off. "With that, he was finally able to awaken the Rinnegan and summon the Gedō Statue. Further, he cultivated Madara's meat with the Statue...and tried to live even longer." The next picture shown the Statue with the Old Madara. "The accidental results of that were the White Zetsu...but it fact, they were the people once trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, that I simply took out of the Statue." The he showed was the White Zetsu's that was taken out of the Statue. "'Two opposing things can create all things when working together'. As written on the Stone Monument, Madara strengthened his attachment to Hashirama." The Stone Monument was shown again.

"I devoted myself to the Uchiha. Making it sound like Madara came up with it...I started the Akatsuki, A project to collect the Tailed Beast's and lead them to war." He then showed where Madara integrated Black Zetsu into the White while talking to Obito. "And to increase our battle power, I purposely had Kabuto discover Madara's corpse." The next picture was showing a smiling Kabuto. "Further, I led him to use Madara's corpse as a card...to invite Obito to collaborate." Next was Obito talking to Kabuto before the war began. "Finally, as according to my plan, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated...and by collecting the chakra spread among this place...my mother could be revived." Black Zetsu concluded as Kaguya still has her tears but she said nothing.

"I...Hate you. Hagoromo...Hamura...you're mine." Her face suddenly darkened with her Byakugan activated. "My role is over. We must go back to our mother, the almighty god." Black Zetsu is being absorbed by Kaguya. Naruto widened his eyes. "The only, you're not the only…" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You're not the only ones who created the History of Shinobi!" Naruto managed to detached himself forcefully from Black Zetsu. Kaguya widened her eyes a bit. Soon, Naruto used his claws to grab Black Zetsu from Sasuke. "And also!" "And also! A mother should be happy when her sons become independent!" Naruto managed to remove Black Zetsu from Sasuke. "You're too rebellious...my mother is the progenitor of all chakra. You brats can't do a thing." That was Black Zetsu's final words as he was completely absorbed by Kaguya. "We'll have to create an opening to use the sealing jutsu, Naruto." Sasuke said. "Yeah! We'll have to us that. That technique!" The counterattack will begin as they decided

What followed was Naruto quickly whispering his new plan to Sasuke which actually managed to make him break his "broody battle" face. "You actually managed to do that and created what?!" He whispered back in disbelief. Naruto cheekily smiled back. "You come up with anything better? No way is she going to let us get close and she could always just slip through dimensions before we even get the chance."

Sasuke just stared at him blankly before looking down, closing his eyes, and sighing in defeat. "Kami..." He looked back at him. "You do realize if this works, people are gonna be talking about it for years, right? Naruto simply smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn,fine then." he grunted before looking back at Kaguya. "Ready?" He asked with a side glance. Naruto looked back and gave him a firm nod as they both got ready for action. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but mother has absorbed every known jutsu. Anything you try is simply pointless and stupid." Black Zetsu creepily said within the shadows of Kaguya's open sleeve. "Amaterasu!" Sasuke suddenly yelled and Kaguya immediately erupted in jet-black flames that would normally incinerate a human being, but the Rabbit Goddess was slowly snuffing them out.

During this however, Naruto was already on the move. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled while putting his fingers in a familiar cross sign. Eight clones suddenly surrounded her just as she extinguished the flames harmlessly off her body and was preparing to strike back.

Now what happened next was well, like Sasuke hinted at and Naruto happily understood, something so unpredictable and completely insane that potential shinobi and kunoichi for centuries will be baffled by their teachers when they explain the defeat of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the creator of chakra and possibly the most powerful being in existence. "Sexy Reverse Harem Jutsu!" Suddenly all the clones transformed into naked...attractive...men? Everyone except Sasuke, and yes, even Kaguya, were completely shocked and frozen where they stood. Off in the distance with Kakashi, a Naruto clone, and an unconscious Obito, Sakura who had a trail of blood escaping her nostrils, was mentally berating Naruto's new jutsu. 'Have you gone completely insane AND STUPID?! What the hell kind of jutsu are you using at a time like this?! I mean...granted I'm a completely different story, but do you really think that jutsu is going to work on a god like that-'

Before she could finish her thought Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and they both disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared on both sides of Kaguya with their Yin and Yang covered palms grabbing hold of each shoulder all thanks to the special seal he applied on Black Zetsu when he pushed him away before returning to Kaguya's side.

Naruto learned the Flying Raijin Jutsu during the training trip that he finally understood that what he knew wasn't enough and begged Pervy Sage repeatedly to teach him all he could before he finally gave in after he kept interrupting his 'research'; this of course included Sealing Jutsu. It took practically the entire trip, a shitload of memory-receiving shadow clones, and a whole lot of patience before Jiraiya let Naruto take a crack at the legendary teleportation jutsu created by the Second Hokage and later used by the Fourth Hokage. This was also after the reveal of his parents and Jiraiya being his godfather. Of course Naruto was shell-shocked and emotionally vulnerable, but nothing a good, long crying session and a swift kick to his discovered godfather's private parts couldn't fix, Kami rest that man's perverted soul.

"That actually worked?!" Sakura yelled. The Rabbit Goddess couldn't react in time before the symbols on their hands glowed a bright white while Kaguya and Black Zetsu became immobile much like they made Naruto and Sasuke earlier. She was shaking as her power visibly left her body in white see-threw streams that shook around those in contact with her. Her eyes and lip-sticked mouth were facing the volcanic ceiling as she let out a silent scream. All she could do was shakily glance from Sasuke then Naruto.

These boys who were the reincarnations of her own flesh and blood, her grandchildren, had defeated her nearly within an instance. If she could chuckle right now, she would. The deja vu was immense. The denial and reluctant acceptance of her failure, she felt absolutely vulnerable and powerless, while falling prey to this godlike power not that dissimilar from her own.

'Just like so long ago.' She thought depressingly as her chakra was being drained out of her at a faster rate and the escaping energy grew bigger and brighter. A loud, whistling wind formed in the air rustling their hair and clothing; large pieces of rock splashing in the lava around them.

It seemed history was doomed to repeat itself. However, since she was that history, perhaps in this case she had to learn from her little 'mistake.' She abruptly thought as everything seemed to slow down around her; her hearing slowly fading as if she were dazed. Was she wrong? Was power really all that mattered to her in the end? Was this plan doomed from the start just like before? Who was she to determine mankind's fate?

She glanced again to the two increasingly glowing men. 'What a pathetic waste of a return, I haven't even been alive for an hour yet.' She lazily thought. She suddenly felt the last strings of her chakra about to be drained and was only able to garner the will to whisper one last sentence: "I was a horrible mother." Both Sasuke and Naruto slightly lifted their illuminated eyes in acknowledgement of her words. But only Naruto was able to see the tear's escape the corner of her eyes as she closed them in knowing that odds are, she would never be able to roam freely about the dimensions once again.

Before he could think on her words, pillars of light erupted from small cracks in her formerly flawless skin. Naruto and Sasuke were forced to shut their eyes from the brightness, while Sasuke appeared to be alright, Naruto on the other hand began to feel the chakra being sealed within himself. It was almost unbearable! The sudden godlike power surging into his body was like he overate and felt like he was about to throw up! His clothes started to rip and tear in places here and there, with chakra burns beginning to form around his body. It seems as though even with his new powers gifted to him by the Sage, Kaguya's chakra was still almost too much to handle. He felt like his body was going to burst.

The surrounding area started to shake as if an earthquake was occurring. Kakashi, Sakura, and the Naruto clone looked around in worry not exactly sure what to do. They had no choice, but to wait for Sasuke and the original Naruto to be finish the sealing process. It's not like they could exactly move around that well, Sasuke was still blinded by the light while Naruto had to endure the painful process; as soon as the sealing began, they felt like their chakra was being drained. Perhaps it was because of Kaguya's power manifesting in the air. They did see chakra flow out of the earth and into the inflating Madara before becoming Kaguya after all. This was quickly goingfrom bad to worse though as they saw the Naruto clone struggling to keep afloat and keeping a grip on their bodies. The pain of the original began to flow towards the clone with a painful expression forming on his face.

'Please hurry you two, we don't have much time anymore.' Sakura thought.

As Naruto continued the struggling process of absorbing her chakra, a dimensional hole appeared near them and before they knew it, a seemingly infinite amount of holes in the dimensional opened around them. They appeared in the air, on walls, and even on the pools of lava. However, instead of the normal pitch black holes they saw Kaguya travel through, they were fuzzy images flickering in a montage of colors. They all seemed to release a sound of static and what seemed like voices.

That's when everyone, even the distracted Naruto and Sasuke, looked around in astonishment as they witnessed nearly every new reality play a small, blurry 'film' of sorts with the tiniest hint of sounds within them. There were casual conversations, whispering, yelling, sounds of fighting, and even the laughter of people. No words could describe what they were seeing right now.

That's when Kaguya's body reached her limit as she was completely enveloped in the white light. From the center of her body, to the outside edge's of it, she began to dissolve in glittery pieces.

As her glowing head joined the white streams of energy around Naruto, he felt more pressure being put onto him. He was holding his ground as best he could while feeling his chakra coils began to expand and empower him in a searing pain. He'd never felt like this before! It was like years of training and knowledge were being forcibly shoved into his minds and his entire being remolded like taking recoil from a vast amount of clones after an entire months wroth of training! He also detected rapid emotions passing through them: anger, hate, bitterness, hurt, and regret regret; those last two weren't from the sacrificed Madara or the obliterated Black Zetsu, then whose emotions are these? A huge pulse of power suddenly exploded outward between Naruto and Sasuke as the last of the chakra was sealed. They were launched in opposite directions as Naruto landed roughly on a conveniently placed platform of rock while Sasuke slammed into a wall, but quickly stuck to it using his chakra.

The dimensional tears suddenly began disappearing and reappearing in random spots around them all. It was happening so fast and was hard to follow, but they were more worried about the rapidly deteriorating volcananic dimension. They didn't have much time and scarcely looked for a way back home. As if Kami was giving them a way out, a tear that lead back home appeared right next to Sasuke with a clear view of the battlefield they were in before with the Edo Tensei Hokage's. "Guys, over here!" Sasuke yelled. The Naruto clone was sweating and panting profusely, feeling his original's pain, but did his best to ignore it, had acted fast and used his last bits of chakra to throw Kakashi, Sakura, and Obito towards their way back to the Elemental Nations before dispelling. Despite Sakura's screams of surprise, the throw was spot on and they quickly disappeared through the hole; all the while barely missing the other tears appearing around them.

Sasuke was about to go next, although rather very slowly due to exhaustion and over extending himself, when he saw Naruto struggling to move from his position looking at Sasuke with half lidded eyes, with tears of blood, and rapidly changing eye colors of blue, red, and a greyish purple. "Shit! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. "Get your ass moving you idiot or I swear to Kami I'll burn down Ichiraku's!" That seemed to get a small reaction out of him as Naruto barely rose to all fours with raspy breaths while shaking at the limbs. "Got t-to g-get up." He whispered to himself with his vision becoming hazy and his hearing starting to mute out the surrounding sound.

Then without warning a new dimensional tear had formed right beneath him. Their eyes widened as Naruto sank into the hole as if in slow motion. He could do nothing but shakily reach his hands towards Sasuke whom had jumped to try and take his hand to rescue his friend, before blackness took over his sight and heard "NARUTO!" in an echo. Then he started falling into the dark abyss, and eventually the light that was where he entered from, began to fade and disappear completely. He was lost floating in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity, light had begun to show and soon it began to grow brighter, and brighter, it had eventually blinded his sight, and he felt wind rushing across his body and then nothing as hit something akin to concrete.

* * *

><p>Closing Song: Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu (Bleach; yeah I know not Naruto specific, but I liked it as it conveyed Rukia's loneliness in the World of the Living during the first arc of Bleach similar as to how Naruto will begin to feel in the Marvel universe) - www. youtube watch?v= 7tFfDMvwxpc<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

_**I**__** know many of you guys were hoping to see Naruto get into the Marvel universe right away, but please be patient, I'm still getting it together and I have a pretty good idea as to when I want to introduce him into the timeline during the Decimation event. **_

_**Now some of you are wondering if I'll be pairing him up or not. The answer for now is yes. That could or could not change as the story progresses though. I have already decided on two choices: Hope Summers, the Mutant Messiah or Lil' Jean Grey, the Alpha Mutant (All-New X-Men teenage Jean Grey; as far as the whole "Alpha Mutant" title goes, I saw it on comicvine as it said that she could very well be considered the most powerful mutant in history, but it could be wrong); now I'm still undecided as to who of the two I shall pair him with if I even decide to do **__**so**__**. Only time will tell once I get to the **__**point and depending on who has won the poll.**__**Now**__** other people will be wondering with the way the story will be going is why not X-23, Laura Kinney, as a choice. The answer is that I've already seen it done in other works. I like her character **__**but **__**I'd rather keep them as close friends similar to how she and Mercury are in the comics, **__**though**__** I will have Naruto written into the X-Force comics. **_

_**THERE WILL BE NO HAREM WHATSOEVER, THIS IS FINAL SO DO NOT EVEN ASK ME TO TURN IT INTO ONE. It's not that I have anything completely against them, it's just the way I am when dealing with Marvel as it is a more realistic universe despite other fanfic crossovers in the same category; Harems can be done if written extremely well and done between other manga's and anime's, but in my opinions not Marvel (or DC) comic books. **_

_**But do leave reviews and follow this story, as I will try my best to update it as soon as possible, no flames as they will be deleted.**_

**Also one ****VERY**** big note: If anyone wants to help me co-write this story I will gladly accept but I do ask that you have these requirements: **

**1) Extensive knowledge of the Naruto manga world and lore**

**2) Extensive knowledge of Marvel X-Men comics, Earth-616 (mainstream Marvel world) and it's lore within these time periods.**

**3) A Microsoft account with a OneDrive account access as I use it to keep track of my work and documents, so we can share ou****r**** work and changes to the story.**

**If anyone is interested, please PM me over fanfiction and I will send you my email so that we can co****operate.**** Follow, Review, and Enjoy everyone :)**


	2. Chapter 1: A Brave New World

_**Wow. I honestly did not expect to see so many people already following, favoring, and reviewing this in such a positive way in such a short amount of time. Seriously, I thought people were gonna bash this thing, but I was mistaken. This is the chapter where I finally introduce Naruto into the **__**Marvel universe**__**, and no need to worry everyone, Naruto is not nerfed. I intend for him to hold back for a bit, but I will give him new jutsu to master as the story progresses. Make sure to head to my profile to vote on the poll to pair him up with, I'll still leave it open for a while, make sure to actually check out their profiles to get a good idea of who would be a better choice, after all Naruto did say that he would find a girl to love just like his mom. Anyway, on to the first chapter of Naruto's new story in his life! I own nothing, if I did, I would be filthy stinking rich and would make this story cannon! Lolololololol**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Brave New World<p>

Naruto's eyes opened up finally after being out for so long. He groggily got up out of the bed and noticed that he was in a hospital of sorts judging from the white walls and the décor of the room. 'Fantastic' He thought. He hated hospitals, as fast as he could heal, he felt like it was a waste of his time after missions, especially now that he had half of the Sage's chakra and it kept him going beyond his original limits with Kurama's aid.

But after absorbing Kaguya herself he was momentarily weakened and was struggling to stay awake and use what little strength he had to get back home, but a tear in the dimensional veil had all but possibly denied him that. Maybe he did get back home, but he landed in one the minor Elemental Nations like the Land of Spring or Tea perhaps? Please let it be Spring, he really wanted to see Koyuki again! He wanted to get that autographed picture done right, and it sucked looking like he got his ass handed to him. But he didn't mind getting that kiss from her…maybe he could get another one?

"Oh, you're awake."

He turned around to hear a voice, but not in a language he recognized. It was a nurse who had worn what would probably be considered the standard for whatever hospital he was in. He tried to see if he could sense any chakra around him, but to no avail there was none! Not that his senses were shot, but rather they were working perfectly like before, so what the hell was going on!

"_I'm sorry could you repeat that please ma'am?" _**(AN: He's currently speaking Japanese since it is the only language in his universe for obvious reasons) **He wasn't sure if she could understand what he said, hopefully she would.

"_Oh! You speak only Japanese? I'm sorry, we didn't know that, you don't look like you're from Japan. We didn't expect you to wake up after an additional three weeks when we found you outside the hospital yesterday. You had several lacerations on your body along with first to second degree burns, and you had a major concussion on your left hemisphere_** (AN: I'm honestly not trying to be specific here in medical stuff, he practically heals within an instant now)**_. Your clothes on the other hand were torn up in several areas but we managed to salvage some of it. We also put the rest of your belongings and a spare set of clothes that the hospital paid for you in the closet next to you, don't worry, we didn't open your pouches due to patient privacy and whatnot."_ Thank Kami…he was worried that he might actually have to go find a person at random to translate for him along with money and new clothes, he was not looking forward to learning a new language overnight from someone, and with his attention span…well...you get the picture.

"_Ok….uhm…I know that this is gonna sound like a really strange question…but, where am I?" _He needed to know where he was exactly, hopefully he could find a way back home if _that_ was even possible.

"_That is a weird question actually. You're in New York State Hospital."_ She smiled politely, but caught his raised eyebrow and look of confusion as if he had no idea what she just grew two heads…it was weird and cute of him to say the least, but she kept those thoughts to herself. It was also a little strange how he spoke Japanese so fluently, and yet he didn't even look the least bit from the country rather from the west, even so…

"_Oh, ok then, thanks for the info…is there any chance that I can speak to a doctor anytime soon to see when I can leave?"_

"_Of course. I need to head back anyway to let them know you just woke up, plus with the rest of the medical exam results should be ready by now, you probably won't have to wait very long."_ The nurse then walked out of the room leaving Naruto to his thoughts and privacy.

'Fan-fucking-tastic….' As he thought, he needed to get dressed, get out of here, and find any and all ways even _remotely_ possible of getting back home alive. But he needed to check some thing's first, He walked over to the closet, while ignoring the stinging sensation in his eyes, and got out the clothes that the hospital had for him: a simple black t-shirt with a white star in the middle surrounded by 3 red & blue circles along with a pair of grey cargo pants. 'Clearly these people don't understand the badassery of the color orange.' He thought. They weren't really his style, but they'd have to do for now. There was also a pair of socks with his shinobi shoes 'Glad these survived at least. I can make more clothes later with my Yin-Yang Style when I'm alone. Don't wanna attract any attention to myself, in the meantime…'

Before he continued those thoughts, he ventured into his mindscape where Kurama and the rest of the Tailed Beasts resided within him after receiving the rest of their chakra essence's from Obito to fight Madara. Even though Madara had captured them all with the Gedo Statue, they could still meet within his consciousness, combining that with the chakra left from Obito, meant that over time they would be restored to their former selves with new bodies. It was now an open field with rolling hills and scattered trees under a starry night sky instead of the dark and gloomy looking sewer from before, it must've changed when he met the Sage since he hadn't been in there for a while. He needed to know if they were alright, so he called out each of their names: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokou, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama. But only Kurama had arrived as he was before, the others were in the state as when the Sage of Six Paths first created them an like children in a sense; it must've been a side effect of absorbing Kaguya or something of the like. Either way, they were alright and that's what mattered to him.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" Expecting to hear a multitude of voices responding, instead only Kurama spoke for them and himself (well in a sarcastic sense for himself really), **"Well other than being trapped in an idiot like you, and having to now live with my dysfunctional family….and now a psychopathic freak of nature…everything's alright!"** Naruto huffed in annoyance, while the others grumbled a bit, Naruto was about to respond first to the 'idiot' jab, but the 'psycho' is what really got his attention though. "WHA! Hey furball! I'm not a…wait you said something 'bout a psycho? What gives?" He instantly got a response in the form of Kurama's finger pointing off into the distance behind Naruto.

What he saw was an old style castle built into a mountain side with several cherry blossom trees growing out of the mountain, and some even out of the building, blooming and reflecting the bright moonlight. It looked like it was out of an artistic masterpiece, in a sense he admired it. He finally understood what Kurama had meant, and realized it: he was now the host to Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess herself! Holy shit! Wait he should've known that, why was he surprised? But if she was here, then why hadn't she tried to possess and take over his body yet? Were those last emotions that he felt before falling into the tear hers? It was the only thing that made sense.

He had to speak with her and hear what exactly she had to say about her last moments before being sealed away in him, and not the moon like before with her sons when she was the Ten-Tails and where he was to be precise since she goes through dimensions on the fly with ease, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kurama, **"I know what you're thinking. Yes, she is here, no she hasn't taken over your body, and no you can't talk to her right now, nor do I even think you should attempt such a stupid ass thing. If anything she isn't taking you over and devouring us is because she is in a deep sleep, though don't expect her stay like that for long. She'll want a way out and she'll take every chance she can get to convincing you to do so. And then the Infinite Tsukuyomi starts all over again."**

Naruto was confused. Didn't Kurama also sense those emotions when he did too? Either way, he got some answers, "Ok fine then, but I will talk to her eventually though." Kurama gave him a disapproving look for a bit, then went back to his usual demeanor…although Naruto sometimes couldn't really tell the difference being who he is…anyway. "So buddy, any idea where we are exactly? Since _she_ really can't give me a direct answer right at the moment, how 'bout you?" He was hopeful, but then depressed the next, **"Like I know where we are. Oh wait! Just let me pull up my dimensional travel guide and start looking alphabetically starting with the A's or should I start with the Z's? Your pick."** Naruto immediately frowned at the grinning fox for the remark. Hey, just because he liked the kid doesn't mean he can't tease him from time to time and laugh his ass off. **"My siblings are like this most likely due to the blowback of power when you and the Uchiha brat sealed her away and you absorbed her being, and it took the most out of them since they weren't bound to you since birth unlike me." **

So that's why they were like this. Or at least the main theory, he'd ponder more on that later. "So can I still draw on ya'lls power like before when I went up against Madara, even when you guys are like this?" Kurama placed his hand underneath his chin and had a bored expression on his face. **"Don't be stupid, of course you can, but it will slow down their regrowth as the trade-off, though now with **_**her**_** in you now, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a few new jutsu's up your sleeve. As far as healing you goes, I can keep you going, but once the rest of my siblings regain their power, you'll practically regenerate limbs and wounds within an instant, combining that with your already extended life force, and that rabbit's chakra….hm."** Kurama paused for a moment as if he was contemplating as to whether or not to break the news to the kid looking a little worried as to how he would take it. "What? What?!" Naruto was already in suspense for what he was going to tell him, but then he stopped and became nervous after looking at his friend's face. **"With your longevity already super charged by our chakra, you would've lived probably past at least a good century or two, but now after receiving half the old man's chakra and all of his mother's…you've got a whole lot of time now…like almost immortal time…"** He was really hoping Naruto would take this a little well, but there was a long silence for a while until Naruto opened up his mouth and said only two words: "Fuck me…" He knew Kurama and the others didn't have a problem living forever, but he sure as hell did! He didn't want to live past all of his friends and loved ones, who would want a life like that!

"**Hey kid, odds are there's bound to be someone out there in the same crap your in."** Somehow he doubted it (boy how wrong he would be in the future), he tried to comfort the kid, but he knew it wouldn't do much. "I honestly shouldn't even be surprised considering all the shit we've been through, should I?" **"Nope."** "Thought so…well I better get my stuff outside and check out this place while I still got some time to myself." Kurama raised an eyebrow at the last thing he said in confusion. "I mean after all the troublesome crap we tend to get into almost every day, we hardly have anytime to ourselves." Naruto responded. **"You mean **_**you**_** get into crap almost every day, don't go lumping us in with your stupidity."** "Oi!" **"Hahahaha!"** Kurama and the others laughed to their hearts content, while Naruto just looked off to the side and huffed in annoyance. Looks like they were doing well for now, even in their current states.

Naruto exited his mindscape and decided to gather and take inventory of what he had, hopefully everything was still where it was supposed to be. He dumbed all of the contents onto the bed and separated everything by weapons and scrolls: 30 standard Kunai, 50 standard shuriken, 20 Flying Raijin kunai (he would make a note to create more of them when he had the time with his Yin-Yang style). He still had Zabuza's Executioner Blade that Kakashi–sensei had given to him when he confiscated it off the Edo Tensei swordsman. Asuma-sensei's Chakra Blades were still there, Shikamaru had used them in the fight against Hidan and Kakuzu, but he gave them to Naruto knowing he would get better use out of them since Naruto could use the Wind style like Asuma-sensei. And finally Madara's old Gunbai War Fan, Naruto had picked it after the newly revived Uchiha ditched it when he became the Ten-Tails new Jinchuriki, and saved it for later thinking that he could use it like Temari did with her fan. Not only that, the damn thing was near indestructible, seeing as how it could repel a Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb, he could also use it in conjunction with the Executioner's Blade, maybe he could attach the weapons together and use them similar to how Madara had done when he fought Hashirama when they created the Valley of the End.

His scrolls had colors assigned to them so he could tell the difference between them and not get confused every time he dug through his stuff. Red for medical supplies, yellow for books to pass the time and training manuals. He even had a few of Pervy Sage's smut books and the original Tale of the Gutsy Ninja., maybe he could sell them and make some money off whoever would enjoy the books. And orange for spare clothes and food (mostly instant ramen). He looked to see that his headband was still intact, thank Kami, even though he could just create a new one, he didn't want to discard the very thing that Iruka-sensei had given to him to graduate from the academy, it meant the world to him, and it was symbol of his heritage and culture. He unsealed a white and red scroll that he marked it with two colors to stand out from the others. It contained his dad's old Hokage trench jacket and vest, he received them from Jiraiya during their three year trip after learning about his heritage. He slid the vest and jacket on, tied on his headband, gathered the rest of his belongings and was getting ready to leave until a man in what looked like a lab coat and glasses along with the nurse from before. He assumed that this was the good doctor coming to release him from the hospital.

-The Sanctum: Home of Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, and member of the New Avengers-

He felt a massive surge of energy just a few hours ago, but just as quickly as it came, it had just vanished. It was strange to say the least (no pun intended), but it felt dark, god-like, and also warm and kind for whatever reason. He needed to locate the source and quick, before anyone else could use it for their own purposes, doubtless that others had more than likely felt the shift of energy. Some allies, others not…

He then began his search back at the source from hours ago to find that it came from a hospital nearby. He asked the doctors if they had anything interesting happen within the last few hours and they told him that a severely injured patient had woke up three weeks early after being treated for his injuries and then left 25 minutes ago. After gaining the identity of the boy, 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze' and his description, he immediately decided to wipe away any evidence that the boy was here in an effort to hopefully cut off his trail from possible enemies. Afterwards he then started to search for the boy's signature to try and locate him, luckily he didn't have to wait very long, within an hour he felt the surge of energy again this time. It wasn't as strong as before, but just enough to feel that the boy was engaging someone, hopefully he wouldn't do much harm to whoever was unlucky enough to fight him.

By the time he arrived, they boy was standing over 5 masked people armed with several makeshift melee weapons, some groaning, others unconscious. The boy then turned around to see him, and then noticed something different about him. From what the doctors had said he had bright blue eyes, but instead here, they were a grayish purple with it darkened a bit in the center and had a ripple like pattern across the iris' and sclera with 3 tomoe on the inner ring…

-With Naruto-

After managing to bullshit his way out of the hospital, thank Kami that his luck also extended to that including gambling; he saw that the technology in the hospital was decades ahead of what he remembered from the stuff from the Leaf's hospital, but he ignored the glare from one of the nurses who looked like she had a bone to pick with him and called him a 'Mutie'. What the hell was a mutie? He was pondering this as soon as he stepped outside the hospital and his eyes looked like they were about to bulge out and his jaw had dropped as far as it could...'Where the hell am I?!' He saw towers that were the size of the Tailed Beasts that looked far more refined than the ones from the Hidden Rain Village, sure they were tall also, but they looked like they were just thrown together out of necessity, but these looked like pieces of art, and that they were built to perfection.

He began to walk almost aimlessly around the massive city of lights, he noticed that he was being followed by a few shady looking people with hoods and beanie's over their heads with a few hidden weapons in their coats. He knew they didn't have any chakra, and odds are, crap Taijutsu, if they even have that here. So he decided to turn down an alley to deal with them, he then just waited for them come at him, while they began to surround him, one of 'em began throwing out what sounded like racial slurs with an angry look on his face, others were smiling sadistically.

Apparently that nurse that called him a 'mutie' had informed these guys somehow what he was. The stinging in his eyes began to intensify as the thugs began their assault. After all was said and done, the thugs were down on the ground either groaning in pain from the bones being broken or just flat out unconscious, one of them had completely lost his arm as Naruto threw one into the other and was too caught up into the moment to even notice, but the stinging in his eyes finally died down as the last one went down. He had held back for their sake, at least for 4 of them the other that had lost his arm had passed out of shock and blood loss. He went to use his Creation of All Things technique to regrow the arm with success. He eventually saw what happened to his eyes in a nearby broken mirror, they changed drastically from his ocean blue to ripple purple. "Rinnegan..." He said with both awe and astonishment. This had to have been a new ability from absorbing Kaguya, but she didn't have Rinnegan, only...Madara...of course he was used as a sacrifice for her, he had the Rinnegan, so it had to of come from him in a way, but the tomoe were new, almost like Sasuke's Rinnegan. But just as he was about to make his way out of the alleyway, a man in a cape had appeared behind him.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour later of explanations from both people. Strange had seen and heard many things with his time as being Sorcerer Supreme, but this boy's story was something else entirely. It was a life of many hardships and astonishment, he had literally transcended from man to god. In a way he reminded him of the late X-Man Jean Grey, albeit more clumsy and blunt, but at times he could be just as caring and determined like her if not more so of the latter two traits.<p>

It only took about 10 minutes or so to help him become more vocal and literate in English to ensure he could better interact with people, and so he had talked to him in the newly learned language about the state of the world and such. As he told the boy about recent events he quickly became more interested in the mutant subject; he made them in comparison to the people of his reality who have "blood-line traits" or kekkei-genkai in his people's world as such he too was one of them in a sense. With that, Strange decided that perhaps the best place for him to stay for the time being until he could find a way back to his home would be the Xavier Institute. Naruto could sympathize with mutant kind; they've been persecuted and disowned just like was back in the Leaf Village.

Stephen then had teleported them several miles away out to Westchester, New York (but not before having the thugs' memories of the event of getting the asses handed to him wiped) once they arrived they then walked the nest few minutes to the school now surrounded by Sentinels as big as Gamabunta, whether to guard or keep the mutants inside was what Naruto wanted know, seeing as how much humanity hated mutant kind just for existing. He felt compelled to try and do something about the situation, but as the doc said, trying to reverse the event that decimated mutant kind is something beyond even him, and if _the_ magic man says that…well…'nuff said, sometimes you have to make do with what you got and stick with it.

As soon as they walked up the front door, it opened to reveal two people standing in the doorway: a man in a black jumpsuit with some type of red colored visor with no nose bridge, alongside him was a blonde haired woman in a white somewhat revealing outfit; the both of them looked rather fatigued, no thanks to what was going on due to M-Day.

"Scott, Emma."

"Stephen." They said in unison. They glanced at the blonde haired boy with strange eyes standing next to him, they immediately noticed the strange eyes that he had and the headband wrapped around his forehead. "Please, come in." Scott motioned for them to come in, while Emma was trying to dig through the boys mind, but to no avail, to which she found both odd and extremely irritating, she could see that he had no exterior implants to prevent any mind reading, that much she was certain of. It was almost as if something else was blocking her out, a different entity. She doubted that it was Strange blocking her with a spell, unless he had a good reason for it, so what was it?

Naruto took several mental notes of the school and the people within it as they continued walking. He saw one student made up of what looked like rocks along with one who looked reptilian, he was then suddenly reminded of Kisame Hoshigaki for a bit. Though there wasn't anything really the scored a five or higher on his "Holy Shit-meter", he had seen enough strange crap throughout his life to the point where nothing really shocked or wierded him out...well, save for finding out that he was stuck in a highly technological advanced dimension. He was getting a little nervous due to the lack of talking between them, so he decided to break the ice...so to speak, "So...uhm Mr. and Ms.-"

"He is Scott Summers, and I am Emma Frost. Headmaster and Mistress of the Xavier Institute." The now known woman had introduced them before he could even finish his sentence. She didn't sound rude or arrogant, but it came off as such. They continued walking through the halls of the high class looking school until they reached a set of double doors and the four of them stepped inside.

-The New Mutants & the Hellions-

"Yo dudes, looks like we got a new recruit today." The giant golem student known as Santo had said with multiple heads turning around to face him.

"You're kidding..." The one called Surge, had spoken out of annoyance as if someone was replacing a student who lost their powers on M-Day, her boyfriend David to be specific.

"What do you mean, Santo?" A redhead covered in organic metal called Cessily, had actually responded with a question instead.

"Mister Summers and Miss Frost took some old looking dude in a cape and blonde kid with weird looking eyes and a cool looking jacket into Summers' office."

"Wonder whose team he'll get put into..?" Julian mused intentionally to get a rise out of someone, primarily Noriko, whom had just crushed her drink can while gritting her teeth in anger. David had put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down with some success.

Many of the students who had lost their powers were no doubt going to be sent home, and with the thought of the new guy replacing someone left a bad impression already of the new guy. They all had worked so hard to become a team and to know each other's strengths, weaknesses and develop their team tactics. Having to start over with this new guy was something no one was looking forward too.

"Maybe we oughta give the new guy a chance, it's the least we can do." Jay Guthrie, the pacifist of the New Mutants had suggested not to try and isolate the possible new student. Everyone else remained silent at the table afterwards and went about their business.

-With Naruto, Dr. Strange, Cyclops, & Emma Frost-

"…and that's about it. Anything else ya'll want to know?" Naruto had told the two senior X-Men about his life and how he ended up here, but chose to let a few details and such since some things weren't very important. He wasn't too sure what to think of them, but he didn't want to give them any reason to distrust him so he would have to go along with whatever decision they made. From what the Doc had told him about the X-Men, they were good people at heart and wanted peace between both humans and mutants, and laid their lives down on the line, even for the people that hated and distrusted mutants. It was something he could relate to.

Emma was the first to speak up. "Actually yes, when you and Stephen first appeared, I was able to sense your minds, but I couldn't read yours at all, why is that?"

"Wait a sec. You're a telepath?" Emma gave a nod answering him 'So she's like Ino and the Yamanaka clan.' He thought to himself. He looked down and zoned out for a few seconds to talk with the Tailed Beasts to see if they had anything to do with blocking her telepathy.

"Hey, are you guys blocking her telepathy?"

A single word was given in unison. **"Yes." **Kurama had spoken to give their reasons. **"We weren't sure if people should know about us, given the nature of humans. That and from what Strange had told you about the human maggots experimenting on the mutants and using them as weapons in comparison to what the villages back home did to us."** He couldn't blame them for being too cautious, they just got out of the weapon system, and no way in hell were they ever going back to being used as such.

"Ooooh, ok then. Thanks. But I may need you guys to let them in my head, if they ask. I'd rather not keep secrets from these people if I want them to trust me more." They looked a little hesitant and looked at one another for confirmation, and finally nodded a yes to him ending his daze.

When he looked back up at the adults, they looked at him with eyebrows raised in suspicion and confusion. "Hm? Oh, sorry about that, I was just asking my friends to drop their little mental protection for you guys; case you wanted to see a few of my memories to get a first-hand look at my life if you doubted a few things."

"Friends?" The headmaster asked with a little curiosity.

"Yeah, the tailed beasts I told you about. They currently live inside me, and I can converse with them in and out of my mindscape, and draw on their power and abilities." Scott was remembering what he had told them, if anything he was reminded of Jean when it came to powerful entities within hosts; human and mutant alike. The night he was born, the man named Obito had attempted to kill him, his parents, and destroy his home by ripping a powerful demon from his mother while he was still in her womb and in the process nearly killing her. His father, the 'Fourth Hokage' as he was called the youngest leader of his village, had sealed half of the creature in himself and then in his son before he died. He was forced to bear the brunt of the villager's anger and hatred that night from then onward alone with no one to support or guide him, something he could sympathize being an orphan when his parents were abducted by the Shi'ar that night he and his brother Alex had jumped from the plane to safety.

Naruto soon gained their acceptance through his hard work, determination, and heroism when the man Nagato, his cousin, had all but nearly flattened it, and defeated him with not just his fists where everyone else in the village had failed, but his words as well, prompting Nagato to bring back the lives of all that he had killed in the village in exchange for his life on his own free will. He had nothing but respect for the kid if anything else. He looked at Emma for a bit, they didn't share any words or a telepathic conversation to understand one another.

"Alright then, we'd like to see for ourselves what you had told us, just so there isn't anything missing." Emma had said. She was curious to know more about the boy's home and its inhabitants even more so, what better way than to see it through his eyes and memories. That and she wanted to ensure that he and the demons inside him wouldn't be a threat to the students, since yesterday, their safety was her primary concern, and she wouldn't allow anyone or anything to do them harm. "No problem." Naruto had responded in his usual casual tone.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

As soon as he said those words he and the two X-Men were in his mindscape, but instead of it being night like the last time, it was now broad daylight. The three of them stood on top of a hill looking out around the forested area.

"I'm impressed. Most people don't have this great a degree of control of their minds structure." Emma complimented. And she truly was, most of the time she simply saw little rooms with panels of memories, there wasn't any challenge in navigating minds like those.

Soon they found themselves surrounded by the Tailed Beasts staring down on them in the forested area. Scott and Emma were both wide eyed and their jaws were only slightly opened as if they were about to speak.

"Hey everyone, these are the people I told ya'll about." As he looked up at the tailed beasts, then turning his attention back to the headmasters. "Don't worry, they won't attack you or anything like that, they're actually pretty friendly once you get to know them a bit." And in truth they were, but the years of being sold off to other villages and sealed into various human hosts and used as weapons had made them bitter and distrustful to humanity.

**"Hmph. They don't seem very strong." **Kurama decided to test their nerves so to speak, to see what kind of reaction he could get out of them for his own little entertainment. Sad to say there wasn't much of one...damn, oh well.

"You're not exactly the first being to underestimate us." Scott had rebuked.

**"I can imagine so there shades." **Kurama had spoken with a toothy grin revealing his teeth to the teachers.

"Lay off 'em furball, they're friends." Kurama had gritted his teeth in annoyance while his siblings had a little chuckle for themselves. He hated that damn nickname the brat had given him, but he'd always get one up on him every now and then. "Now, before I let ya'll see anything, there is one place that is completely off limits to you two, as you'll see why soon." He pointed back towards the mountain side castle that held the sleeping God, with the adults turning their heads around to see the extravagant structure. They were awed by its beauty and that something like this could be constructed in the mind. They sent him curious glances back to each and then towards Naruto. "Ok then, now that has been established, on with the tour!" The scenery then changed to what looked like a hotel hallway that seemed to stretch forever with doors lining each side, and each had specific dates on them. Emma assumed that they were simply important memories to have been labeled with dates and that it was the only explanation.

As soon as she reached for the door, Naruto had interrupted her, "I will allow you to see my memories, but there are some personal things that I have made sure to keep to myself, and the memories that you see I would prefer to stay between us. I will reveal my past on my own free will and on my terms." It wasn't a threat that much they could tell, but rather a statement to respect his privacy and he wanted to make sure some things stay hidden.

"Very well." Emma had then begun to return to opening the door. And then she was hit with the memories: the Land of Waves, the Chunin Exams, his fight with Gaara, Orochimaru, the Valley of the End, the Akatsuki, Sai, Hidan & Kakuzu, Mt Myoboku, Pain, his parents, the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, the war, Obito and the Ten-Tails, and finally Team 7's battle with Madara and then Kaguya. And with that, they understood why the feudal looking castle in his mind was off limits. If she were released, then there was nothing and no one that could to stop her, much less even lay a finger on her.

After viewing his memories and seeing for themselves his life, they had decided that he could stay. "I'm surprised you're still sane after everything." Emma had said.

"Eh, I've seen a lotta weird things to the point where I just wouldn't be surprised by anything anymore." Although, with what he was seeing here, that could change really quickly, given being in a new reality with who knows how many possibilities of weird and crazy going around.

"Then I shall take my leave. My best to you three and the school." And with that the doc disappeared in swirl of smoke.

"Alright, we'll get you settled in a room. In the meantime I'll take you down to the med bay so we can have your blood work on file along with your techniques and abilities." Scott had said. Naruto however had concerns about his cells getting out into the world. Madara had stolen Hashirama's back at the Valley of the End and was able to extend his life by several decades, awaken the Rinnegan, summon the Gedo Statue, and create the White Zetsu army from them. Now becoming more powerful than his previous incarnation, there was no telling how powerful someone could become by merging his cells and what kind of apocalypse they would bring. Naruto was going to voice his concern, but Emma had actually paid attention to the memories with more detail and had beaten him to the punch. "Don't worry Mr. Uzumaki, I'll ask Hank to have your data on a separate private file for our eyes only. We'll only diverge a little bit of information just enough to satisfy the O*N*E* higher ups. Once you're finished down in the med bay I'll have a room and a class schedule ready for you tomorrow."

"Thank you, ma'am." Naruto bowed in thanks and followed Scott out into the hallway down to the med bay, for his examination. It made sense for them to have a record of medical status and list of his techniques, the Hokage's had their own files of the Leaf shinobi currently active, so they would know who would be best to handle certain missions.

-About 2 hours and several medical tests later-

Naruto had met Mr. Hank McCoy, the X-Men's chief doctor and who also went by the codename "Beast" down in the med-bay, to say the least, he was one of the kindest men he had ever met. To say he was excited would be an understatement after examining him and going over his blood work, what really intrigued him was that he noted the change in Naruto's eyes that he had mentioned to the furry mutant.

-_1 hour earlier-_

"…_and your eyes were originally blue, but now after arriving here, you said that they had changed to this?" Hank had asked in curiosity whilst penciling in on his notepad. He believed that it may have been some sort of latent mutation within the boy. But he had another theory surrounding the change after receiving a little bit of info on how his people's mutation, or 'kekkei-genkai' developed and how they could be passed from one person to another; the main example was from his teacher named Kakashi had lost his left eye in battle and gained the one from his thought-to-be-deceased friend that had a mutation in his eyes to get the edge in a battle. It was all the more fascinating when he discovered the boy had a tertiary circulatory system._

"_Yeah, pretty much. My eyes were stinging for a while after I woke up back in that hospital when I first came here, and then they stopped when I kicked those guys' asses that tried to jump me while I was out checking the city out. That's when I saw them change in a nearby mirror."_

_Hank had taken a moment to think on how to put his theory into words the boy could understand, considering he wasn't very science savvy. "Well from what you've told me, the only thing I can say is that it came from that Madara fellow as he too had this 'Rinnegan' before being used as a medium by this Kaguya woman and his abilities were absorbed by her when it happened. And after sealing her away inside you, it seems her power unintentionally manifested itself, this being one of them." He believed more of this women's power would eventually manifest itself further as time went by, considering how much god-like power she wielded from Naruto had said._

"_That's actually what I kinda thought to. She only had Byakugan in her two eyes, but in her third eye she had like a Rinnegan and a Sharingan, like the one the Ten-Tails had." He figured the three tomoe around his eyes were another side effect of Kaguya's power leaking out into his body, he felt it ever since he and Sasuke had managed to beat her back in her dimension. Maybe Madara's Sharingan was somehow fused into the Rinnegan and he could use the abilities of both ocular jutsu's. He would have to test it out later. The Wood Style, if he got it too hopefully, would also be really handy in a fight. After going up against it and seeing the devastating power behind it, he would have to hone the skill as much as he could along with his newfound ocular powers._

-Now-

Scott had led Naruto to his room whilst explaining to him the layout of the school grounds and handed him his class schedule as he settled himself in. "Dinner time will be in a few minutes down in the cafeteria. If you want, take some time to familiarize yourself with some of the other students and staff. Classes will begin at 8 in the morning, so make sure not to oversleep."

"Yes sir, thank you for letting me stay here." Naruto bowed in thanks, and then began to unpack the rest of his things from the scrolls as Scott closed the door for his privacy. He unsealed his spare clothes and books and placed them in the drawers, whilst unsealing Madara's, or rather his Gunbai and decided to place it on his back to get a feel for moving around with it. He hadn't had the chance to use it at all when he picked it up during the final battle, now he wanted to be able to use it as much as he wanted too, in conjunction with his jutsu. He kept the Executioner's Blade and the Chakra Blades sealed up though; no need to make people afraid of him and warrant any caution.

He finally had unpacked his things but kept his headband, his dad's flak jacket and Jonin vest on though as well as Hashirama's necklace. He accidentally left it back at Myoboku while he was still in his Sage training to go fight Pain at the Leaf Village, afterwards he went back to get it before being confined to the Village when Danzo became the acting Hokage while Granny Tsunade was in a coma.

He then headed down the hallways to the cafeteria where there were still several dozens of students. Soon several heads turned to his direction and stared at him for a while. 'Wow. Now I know how Sai felt on our first mission together.' He thought to himself. He figured during the classes tomorrow someone might actually approach him or one of the teachers would introduce him during class. Either way, he didn't exactly feel welcomed just yet, so he decided go outside to the patio and walked up the side of the building and sat on the roof to make his own dinner with his Yin-Yang Style; Miso Pork Ramen to be exact. He didn't really know what else he could make, but didn't want to chance on making something he was gonna throw up later while he was asleep. He then dug in immediately and ate to his heart's content under the moon light, and smiling like his usual self.

-The Cafeteria with the New Mutants & the Hellions-

The mismatched teams were sitting down with their food and talking amongst themselves, then almost the whole cafeteria went silent as the new guy walked into the entryway. They all took notice of his appearance: a black colored headband with a metal plate with some symbol they couldn't quite make out, a green vest that had multiple pockets for storing stuff, a long white trench jacket with orange flames on the bottom rim of jacket, weird open toed shoes, the strange purple colored eyes and what looked like a giant weird looking fan on his back. He stood there for a while looking across the cafeteria and then turned around to leave. Noriko immediately noticed the writing on the back of the jacket and recognized that it was Japanese that said 'Yondaime Hokage. 'Fourth Generation Fire Shadow', what does that mean exactly?' she thought to herself.

"That's the new guy you were talkin' about Santo? He don't look that impressive." Julian snorted in his arrogance. He had been told by several people that he had a superiority complex, but he brushed it off and said that they didn't know anything.

"I don't think you should underestimate him, I doubt that fan of his was just for show." And David knew it. No one carries something like that around unless it's used to give them an edge in battle.

"Whatever dude, I say I could take him on and wipe the floor with him, easily." Boy how Julian would be very wrong the next day during training.

A few minutes later, Jay had walked in to grab his food and then sat down with his friends. "Hey did you guys see the new student?" He wondered if anyone had the chance to talk with him to make him feel comfortable in the school.

"Yeah he just walked in, but then when everyone gave them the thousand yard stare, he just left." Santo had said while chowing down on his food with his mouth full.

"Santo, close your mouth. Like seriously?" Cessily had scolded him, like most of the other teammates had done in the past, hoping he would mature. Sad to say, he barely listens to them, as he kept on chewing with his mouth open, ugh.

"I actually just saw him head up to the roof and just made a cup ramen I think out of thin air." As soon as he said that, all eyes on the table immediately shot up wide and turned on him. The only one that spoke up was Noriko: "Bullshit…"

"No. Seriously, he made it out of nothing, I didn't see him use anything to make it with." He did just see the new guy simply hold out his hand and a cup just appear out of thin air. There were people that had a lot strange abilities, but creating something out of nothing was just something completely new to him.

Everyone was still wide eyed for a bit, but then their expressions went back to normal and returned to eating their dinner for the night. But they all had the same though: 'Who the hell was this new guy, and what else could he do?"

-With Naruto-

After finishing up his ramen, he jumped off the roof and went back inside towards his room, along the way he threw away his cup away in a trash can near the cafeteria, and took a shower afterwards. He felt a whole lot better once he had finished and set up his stuff they he wanted to. He had two pictures that he had kept with him at all times: one of his parents with his mother still pregnant with him, and the other was just after Team 7 had graduated from the academy with Kakashi-sensei. He laid them over on the Chester-drawer facing the door wall along with Hashirama's necklace.

He had his dad's vest and trench jacket placed on a coat hanger next to the door along with the Gunbai. He pulled out a set of night clothes and put them, he somehow knew that he would use them in the field, but he wasn't out for very long sometimes while on missions. But he liked to be prepared sometimes, even though he didn't really think things through all the way sometimes….ok maybe not all the way, but he did have an epiphany every now and then, but he usually liked to make things up as he went along. It worked out for him many times before, and he could more than likely still keep kicking ass and taking names, but now in a new world, he'd have to start thinking more and coming up with plans in the heat of battle, he wasn't Shikamaru for sure, but he'd make it work out in the end.

Before he went to bed, he decided to try and meditate for a bit, he did so every now and then to get a feel for the environment. Alas to his disappointment, there was hardly any nature around here. He could still enter his standard Sage Mode easily and hold it for several days, if not weeks now, with the chakra he wielded. But once he started to go deeper into his meditation, he found himself waking up for some reason on a warm floor in a plain white room, with what looked like no walls, no ceiling and no furniture, it was just…plain…where was he? This had never happened before. So what gives? He sat up to try and see what was going on, but he would have to ponder these questions later.

"Who are you?"

A womanly voice had called out to him and he began searching for the source, but to no avail nothing was in sight. He sat up and called back out. "Who's there? Who are you? Where am I?" Hopefully the voice would answer him back, luckily he didn't have to wait very long for one, but not one was answer to his questions.

"You're an oddity."

Ok, that much he could admit, but he seriously needed to figure out where the hell was he. "Uhm, that doesn't really answer my questions, but whatever."

"Your life has been filled with struggle and loneliness, but it is also filled with joy and love. After what has happened to you, do you believe you can make a difference here?"

Now her voice was starting to sound a little sagely, but also, she said that she basically had looked into his memories and saw his whole life. Who was she? "Oi! You peeked in my head without my permission! Don't you respect anyone's privacy?" He didn't want to sound rude, he really didn't. But he felt that she had violated his privacy.

"I apologize, but I needed to know who you were. Now that I know more, I can say this: You're words will shape the future of some very special individuals in the future, as well as the fate of others rest in your hands and their futures as well."

He was about to speak up, but she beat him to the punch- "And no, there isn't some prophecy about you that no one hasn't told you…yet." Oh great….just what he needed. "But I will say this. Your little whisker birthmarks are a rather cute. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't found a girl like your mother, but that could change later in the future." She had been really peeking into some really personal stuff now! And…..wait…..she though his birthmarks were…cute?

"Ok seriously, just who are you?!" He was officially getting rather annoyed and dumbstruck a bit. When the words left his mouth, a mirage had appeared a few feet in front of him. He couldn't make a whole lot of it out, but he could see that the figure was feminine, judging by the shape, frame, and the way she was walking towards him. Another thing he could make out was the long flowing and fiery red hair. The voice maybe? His thoughts were cut off then as what the figure held out her hand in front of him. He took it and then she had pulled him up to his feet and then he tried to make out her face, but once again, to no avail as a bright light was behind her, shrouding her face from view.

"Before you leave within a moment. You must promise me that you must not speak of this to anyone, for I fear it would complicate things between my precious people."

He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he nodded his head yes in agreement. He was always one to keep his promises, and to never go back on them, though he was a little choosy with 'em. "But wait, can I at least know who you are?" She owed him that much he guessed, but she really hadn't done anything to warrant something. More than likely she was already reading his mind and possibly taking offense to the 'owing' thought, but to his surprise she simply chuckled as if she was asked by a funny question.

"I could tell you now, or I could tell you later. Perhaps later. That sounds good to me, I think I'm going to enjoy talking to you. It's been a while since I could talk to someone as interesting as you." And with that she had put her hand to his head and a bright flash of light appeared and blinded him for a moment, forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened them back up, he found himself back in his room, in the mansion, in the same meditative position as before. He looked around for any signs of the woman before, aaaaand….nothing…great. Another all-powerful being now speaking with him. It's not something he wasn't used to, but rather found it interesting and annoying at the same time for whatever reason he couldn't think of. Oh well, off to bed then. Had she not of asked him to make that promise, he would've asked someone later in the morning what had happened to him, but alas he couldn't. But at least he'd be able to get her name the next time they talked…hopefully. Little did he know, their future would grow to be an interesting one at that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, wow, this took me a long time to write up. More than likely I'm going to find something that I didn't like and rewrite it. But anyway, for everyone that's wondering what time placement this is, it's the night of M-Day and the next day is when Naruto introduces and familiarizes himself with the X-Men and the X-Kids. Now make sure to visit my profile to vote on the pairing for this story, I'll keep it on for a good while and let the votes tally up. So without further ado, favorite, follow and review. Thank you everyone :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the X-Men

_**Hello everyone, and I apologize for the late update. I was finally able to beat Dragon Age: Inquisition with a near 100% completion rate several weeks ago, and it was irking me that I haven't completed the story yet, and I recently bought Alien: Isolation, and let me tell you, this game is heart pounding scary. The Alien is a serious pain in the ass since the AI is unpredictable, unlike the Working Joe androids that have a pattern to follow due to their basic programming. **_

_**But anyway, now some of you may be wondering if I just copy and paste story chapters and say that it's my work and that my story is similar to some other one on site. My answer to that is that I do not, I find it rather degrading that someone else would try to pull a stunt like that, I work hard, and sometimes I develop writers block and I can't think properly, but I would never steal someone else's work. But regardless, I thank those that enjoy my **__**stuff**__**, now on with the story! Also, I own nothing Naruto or Marvel related products and right**__**s**__** what-so-ever and they belong to their respective owners. Although I really wish I did!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Welcome to the X-Men<p>

Naruto had decided to set his alarm for 5 in the morning as he didn't intend to slack off on his physical conditioning, even though his metabolism would end up burning away anything unhealthy in him. As he got up to put on his usual sweats, he snagged the Gunbai and strapped it on. He ever so quietly stepped outsides the mansion hopefully without waking anyone up so early in the morning…more than likely he'd be in for one hell of a talking too about waking people up so early in the morning.

He noticed the Sentinels standing guard even in the morning looking down on him intently, insuring that he wouldn't try anything. He hoarsely spat out "Jog" just loud enough to hopefully send the message to the pilot and then gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey should I radio command?" The newbie pilot had asked out of curiosity since he hasn't seen anyone get up this early in the morning.

"Nah, just write it down for the report later. Unless he's blowin' shit up or tryin' to make a run for it, who cares what he does." One of the senior pilot's answered back yawning tiredly. He had simply put the auto-surveillance systems on and slept to his heart's content, rather than pull an all-nighter, unlike the new recruits.

As soon as he was finished with at least 50 laps around the property, he wanted to test out one of the Rinnegan's abilities: the Deva Path. He wanted to see if he could use them just as effectively as Nagato did with his Six Paths of Pain. He channeled a bit of chakra into his eyes, and pointed his right hand with an open palm facing a small rock and said the words he remembered Yahiko/Pain say when they battled, "Bansho Ten'in." And with that the rock shot straight towards him into his palm and grasped it. He smiled at the results; he'd have to test the rest of the abilities out at a later time. He walked up to the side of the building quietly and began doing chin ups, push-ups, and crunches on the walls. Once about an hour and a half had passed by, he made his breakfast with his Yin-Yang Style out of the Sentinel's sights, his usual ramen delicacy since he didn't know anything else to make and he'd rather not head into the cafeteria in his state. Don't know how many noses would be clenched in disgust of his body odor.

After he was finished, he headed back to his room with his sweaty shirt off, a towel draped around his neck, while shouldering the Gunbai. Only a few of the students caught a glimpse of him shirtless while rubbing the morning out of their eyes heading to get a shower and breakfast before classes began for the day. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, his muscles were all toned and trimmed to be practically perfect, he wasn't too buff, nor to skinny, just…right.

Once he had finished up with his shower, he put on some casual clothes that he would wear during his off time back in the village that he had packed in his scrolls and took a look at his schedule to see what he had for his first class. It had been about 4 to 5 years since he had even been in school, and he would usually slack off in class due to boredom or not believing the subject at hand was important enough, all wanted to do was just get some new ninjutsu, kick ass, take names and become the Hokage. He ended up paying for that in the long run for a good while since he flunked the final exam 3 times in a row, but he also knew it was a combination of his stupidity (yes he was admitting to being stupid when he was younger for once….but just this once) and the academy teachers (with the exception of Iruka-sensei) would intentionally sabotage any chance of him passing the exam.

But now in a new world, he'd do things differently, he would actually pay attention and make the effort in his classes. Plus for all he knew, he might actually enjoy learning the things about this world, especially if he was gonna be living it more than likely for the rest of his life.

His first class for the day was English. At least he could learn more on strengthening his newly adopted language skills that the Doc had helped given him when they met, he really didn't want to sound like a true blue idiot when he was talking to people. As the classes went by he only went as far as to introduce himself with only his name (with his usual enthusiasm of course), and that was about it. A few of the students had actually decided to strike up a conversation with him and they were rather accepting of him off the bat, even though he had just arrived in a bad time for mutant kind.

He hit it off with three other guys pretty well actually. One he had recognized was the reptilian boy that he saw when he first arrived at the mansion whose name was Victor Borkowski who mostly went by Vic, the other boys he had met were Jay Guthrie, a mutant who had red wings to fly about with and had healing powers and another, more advanced healer who had bright golden skin named Josh Foley. The three of them reminded him a bit of himself: laid back, friendly, probably more than willing to get involved with a few pranks (he'd ask them later what he could get away with as far as harmless goes), but the latter two seemed to be pacifist's more than brawlers like himself.

As the day went by they had an off period and then lunch afterwards finding it an appropriate time to get to him better, so they decided to go see their friend Laurie down in the med bay. Odd, he didn't notice anyone else back in the med bay yesterday when he was with Mr. Summers and Mr. McCoy doing his thing. Well he tended not to notice something's every now and then, oh well.

As they headed down to the room in which their friend was in, he was curious as to what had happened to her, so he spoke up to see what the problem was. Maybe he could fix her up with Creation of All Things?

"Hey, so what happened to your friend to land her down here? Was it a training accident or something?"

"It was an accident, but it wasn't during training. You know that yesterday, a lot of people lost their powers…well…one of our friends has the power to corrode organic objects into nothing but dust, and he thought that he lost his powers, and he touched Laurie on her arm. He didn't mean to though, so it's alright, but I don't think he's really forgiven himself for hurting her." Josh had explained to Naruto.

He thought that having an ability like that could be used for a good purpose if taught properly, maybe he could develop a seal for the guy if it could be possible to turn his ability on and off at will, though he may have to get with Mr. McCoy to help him out with that endeavor. His thoughts were cut off when they arrived to see their friend. When he saw her hand almost eradicated and covered in bandages to keep an infection from possibly getting into it, it seemed like if her skin came in contact with a bluntly sharped object, then it would break almost instantly from contact.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She looked at her friends and then turned her attention to the new person in front of her with her friends. "Oh, hi there, what's your name?" She wasn't too sure of what to say to the newcomer other than asking his name.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, nice to meet ya." He exclaimed proudly while point his thumb at himself and smiling like his usual happy-go lucky self.

She was perplexed by his name. It sounded similar to Noriko's but he didn't look like he was from Japan like her. She took note of his whisker like marks on his face along with the strange looking eyes he had and the weird giant fan on his back.

"He's new to the school Laurie, so we're just showing him around the place and introducing him to our friends and whatnot." Jay had spoken up.

Naruto eyed the girl's hand a little more and put his hand to his chin thinking that he can heal her arm. "Hey let me see your arm, I think that I can heal it up with no problem." They all grew wide eyed at the blonde's words. Josh and Jay had tried numerous times for long hours trying to heal Laurie's arm, but to no avail, the only thing they were able to do was eliminate the pain.

"Wait, you can heal her!" Josh asked in surprise as he was the only advanced healer in the school. Jay was a healer too, but nowhere near his level.

Naruto thought for a moment, and decided to say it was simply part of his mutation. He didn't want to reveal all his skills just yet and say that he was from a different reality with 10 very powerful beings sealed inside him. No telling how they would react to that. "Yeah it's part of my mutation. It should be pretty easy actually, I managed to regrow Kakashi-sensei's eye no sweat." As Naruto used his Creation of All Things ability on Laurie's arm, they grew even more astonished and their jaws had dropped a bit seeing the blonde's work. Her arm had completely reverted back to what it had looked like before Kevin had nearly withered it away.

"Holy crap!"

Laurie was shocked as well. Josh tried almost all day yesterday, and no change had been made and he was an omega-class healer. And now this new student comes along, and makes it seem like a breeze. She was honestly speechless. "Thank you…" She wondered what else he could do.

"There, now it's back to normal." Naruto wasn't one to sit by while other people were hurt, and this was no different.

"I'll um…go get Mr. McCoy real quick." Vic had said still rather unsure how to register what he saw. When he returned with Beast, he told the doctor what had happened and was astounded that Naruto was able to do so. When he told him he could heal people, he didn't think to this level of a degree as dead cells couldn't be healed. Hank had Laurie finally checked out and they were able to make it to lunch and they sat with the rest of their friends.

-The rest of the New Mutants & the Hellions-

"Hey the new guy's with Josh, Jay, Vic…and Laurie? Wasn't she supposed to be in the med bay with her arm all messed up?" Julian had said a little flabbergasted. His teammate Kevin had just turned around wide eyed to see that his teammate was telling the truth.

"She's supposed to be? Did Josh heal her arm up already?" Sofia Monteya, whom had lost her powers as well, was still with her friends, even though she would be leaving just like the rest of the depowered students.

"Yo their headin' our way, we'll just ask 'em what's the deal." Santo said sitting down with his tray piled up with junk food. He never really had to eat healthy since his whole body was mad of rocks, so screw a healthy diet, he could pig out all he wanted and never feel the backlash. Though he got verbal backlash from his friends and teachers complaining on his eating habits.

They all eventually settled down at their table hoping to get to the bottom of it, and maybe even find out more about their new student.

"Hey guy's, this is Naruto. He's the new student who came in yesterday." Jay had introduced him to his right side with Naruto raised his hand to the rest of the students. "Yo." He wasn't sure what to say to these guys, so he decided to try and bullshit his way through this little social interaction…for now.

"Naruto, these are the New Mutants and the Hellions." Naruto had raised an eyebrow at the introduction. Seeing this Jay realized that he probably didn't know about the curriculum and that someone should have explained it to the blonde. "Oh, right, sorry 'bout that. You're still new here, so no one's given you the basic structure of the student body. We're divided into squads and we're given an advisor, one of the senior X-Men and they train us so we can use our powers to work together as a team." It made sense to him, teamwork was essential in the field and it was practiced in every village back home.

Soon a girl dressed in a burqa had sat up out of her chair and extended her hand out in greeting him. "I'm Sooraya Qadir, it's good to meet you Naruto." He took her hand to shake it and smiled away. "Likewise." Soon a raven haired kid stood up and announced his name along with several others.

"Names' Julian Keller, and we're the Hellions. Sooraya's ours and here's Santo, Kevin, Brian, and Cessily." He was pointed to each of the kids sitting at the table in order of their names. The one named Santo was the rock golem person he had saw yesterday when he came to the school with the Doc. The guy named Kevin wore all black and grey with a pair of leather gloves, while Brian looked like he was from the Hidden Cloud village and the Cessily girl appeared to be made out of pure metal. Naruto waved to each of them. Soon Jay and Josh introduced their friends afterwards.

"And this is our team: The New Mutants. Here's David, Noriko, and Sofia." David was another guy who looked like he came from the Cloud Village, while Nori came from the Hidden Mist Village, and the Sofia girl had long brown hair tied in a ponytail that went down midway to her back.

Nori tried not to laugh at the blonde kid's name, but decided to poke him a bit. "Fishcake? Really...? Did your parents just name you after a damn topping or were they just joking around when the doc asked for your name?" Santo and Julian had laughed a little, while Sofia glared at the two boys making them shut up and had swatted Noriko on the shoulder and gave her a look to make her apologize.

Naruto soon developed a scowl on his face, along with a tick mark that became visible to everyone at the table making them wonder how he could do that. He wasn't out of an anime or a Japanese comic right? That, and Naruto wanted to take swing at her face for basically insulting his parents, but he didn't due to not wanting to start a fight on his first day. "Why is it that everyone always goes for the 'fishcake' thing? It also means 'maelstrom' in the kanji...but no...it's always fishcake. And no my parents weren't joking around, they named me deliberately."

Nori deflated after hearing that and sent an apologetic look towards him. "Sorry..."

Naruto had developed a mental block at an early age to the type of comments made at his name, but having his parents basically called dumb for naming him was something he hadn't developed a block against. He remembered back to his fight against Obito when he was the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, had called his dad and the title of Hokage a joke and a failure; to Naruto it was an unforgivable thing to say. "Eh, it's alright, I'm used to name insults, but insulting my parents isn't something I'm very fond of mind you."

Josh decided to try and ease the tension in the atmosphere and wanted to avoid a fight if at all possible since they didn't know the full extent to Naruto's abilities.

"So, uh where're you from Naruto?" He knew this was coming and several other questions along with it, so it's time to let the bullshitting begin. "Yah, what can you do?" Julian had asked in avid curiosity since training in the Danger Room would begin after lunch. "And what's with that weird looking thing on your back dude?" Santo didn't know what the hell it even was.

"Julian shut up, you know its taboo to ask someone their mutation the next day they get here!" Cessily had berated her teammate. He really lacked a filter for being blunt with his words.

He thought for a moment since Josh and the other two guys saw him heal Laurie's arm, so he couldn't deny that, but he could give them something else...the truth. Well maybe not the whole truth, but just enough to satisfy the teens. He'd wanna show off his Jutsu's at a later time. "Well, I have a vast amount of energy that resides in me, and I can use it to manipulate elements namely the Wind Style. I augment my own body to I crease my speed and strength, and I can heal people." He hoped that would be enough to satisfy them for the time being, odds are though, he'd have to spill his guts to them eventually, but now wasn't the time.

"Ta-da! He even fixed my arm!" Laurie had exclaimed happily to the others widening their eyes with awe.

"Aw come one man, we know you made food out of nothin', you gotta have other stuff man." Santo said what everyone was thinking.

Damn. He should've been more careful the first night he was here, he had to try and bullshit some more. "I did say I could do other stuff, buuuuut, show-and-not-tell is just better in my opinion when the time comes." He kept his foxy grin on as he said it, plus he wanted to see if could test out his new ocular Jutsu's at a later time.

"Ahh man." Santo sad. Santo no get awesome answer. 'Why the hell am I thinking in third-person? Oh well, it just sounds cool, so who really cares? No can hear me, right? Well, except Ms. Frost, but she don't usually read everyone's minds daily...does she?'

"We'll see about that later, the Danger Room training class is after lunch and everyone's gonna be there to watch and see." Julian knew that he'd have to show his abilities off, so whatever he had, he'd show off. Plus it was a chance to see if he really could kick the new guys' ass.

"So where are your parents Naruto?" David was curious if his parents either shipped him off here without a second though or did they actually want what was best for him and believe that what the Institute stood for.

Naruto decided to play the whole 'depressed' card, but in truth he was alright knowing his parents died to protect him. So he would end up giving them a half-truth once again. "My parents died the night I was born…they were…murdered by a man. And now that man is dead. I've been an orphan my whole life."

Everyone went wide eyed at his words, they really felt like crap right now for not being really friendly towards the blonde when he first arrived, but before anyone could even speak up, Naruto had held his hand out to pause their response. "I know that some of you will more than likely try to say something to try and comfort me, but it's alright, I eventually found people that were precious tome; people that I could call family." The teens were utterly shocked as to how someone who had grown up without any parental love or guidance, and he looked to be that of a happy-go-lucky type of person who was at peace with himself and others without a care in the world. They went back to eating through their lunch and talked about their own business while Naruto sat silently for a while just absorbing the information and whatnot for later times to talk with them.

Once they were all finished in the cafeteria, they had a brief ten minute break for them to get suited in their uniforms and head to the Danger Room for class time. Naruto decided to swap back to his shinobi gear with his dad's vest and jacket and slung the Gunbai on his back. As he got out of his room, he saw Josh and Jay walking towards him to hang out with him before the class began.

Once they had arrived, Naruto was a little confused as to why the room was only a large circular, bright, and silver room. There wasn't any training gear in sight, so what was that they did in here? Hand-to-hand? Power-to-power? Standard cardio? "Wait where's all the training equipment and stuff? Don't they have that here?"

Josh decided to step in and explain the room to the new guy. "Actually the Danger Room creates holographic environments, people and objects, so we have a lot of stuff to train with. That, and the room can also create obstacle courses from the machinery inside the floor and the walls, and it also makes predictions to what you'll do, so you always have to stay on your toes."

"So it's basically a dry run for future missions and increases your own power control and reaction time."

"Basically."

"So how is everything controlled in case someone ends up biting off more than they can chew?" There had to be safeties and such to prevent serious injury or death, otherwise they wouldn't let students in here. He got his answer when Josh pointed up to ceiling and saw the see through glass room with computers and other technology strewn throughout the room. "That's the control room for the all the systems that operate it, don't worry though, they have safeties in all the systems built in that can be initiated automatically or manually even."

At least he could come down here for training and to practice his Jutsu, without anyone seeing for the most part unless they happened to just walk into the place. Maybe he could ask Mr. McCoy for help in creating the enemies he had faced back home to keep up with and surpass, seeing as how some of them had gotten the better of him at times like the Sound Ninja, while others he never got the chance to take on like Sasori or Hidan.

The students soon made their way to the center of the room where Mr. Summers and another guy shorter than him in a weird looking yellow and blue suit and a mask over his head were standing next to each other. Naruto assumed that this guy was another teacher here at the school, though he had to wonder what he could do. He already knew a few of the teachers' abilities. Ms. Pryde could phase through solid objects like Obito could do, but he had to wonder if she slipped inside her own separate pocket dimension, but couldn't access it somehow. Mr. Wagner could teleport in almost an instant, but he left a cloud of gray dust and a sulfuric smell as he did; again like Obito without the usage of a hand sign, but his dad could and the Second Hokage could teleport within a split second and not get noticed by an enemy. Ms. Frost could read minds like Ino and her dad, and Mr. Summers could shoot out energy from his eyes with the help of that visor of his.

Maybe he could ask his help in testing out the Preta Path of his Rinnegan later to see if the same could be applied here as it was back home? It'd be a huge advantage against people who could manipulate energy like that. His thoughts were cut short as Mr. Summers had spoken up to the kids.

"Alright, today we'll be testing out your endurance and skills to see how they've improved since last week. Everyone will stay here for the standard cardio and obstacle course and then we'll move on to the strength test afterwards. Once that's done we'll head up to the control room and everyone will be put through a Danger Room session one person at a time. Professor Logan will be in charge of that." He held what looked like a data pad in his hand while the other man had his hands crossed and spoke up.

"Alright I want everyone to form a line with your squad, then we'll go down the line with each of 'em."

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what to do since he wasn't assigned a squad so he decided to ask Mr. Summers in that little thing. "Uh, I haven't really been assigned a squad per say yet, so..."

"I'll have you stick with the New Mutants, Josh Foley's team for the time being until we get you situated with a squad and an advisor." He didn't really think that Naruto needed to be put into a squad due the blonde's decades worth more experience in the matter of teamwork and his power sets, but he noticed the he gotten a chance to talk with Foley and Guthrie a bit during lunch, so he thought that it would be best to have him with people he knew. He needed to make some friends here his age, now more than ever.

"Ok, thanks sir." He gave a nod and headed towards Josh and the others who had formed a line next to their rivals the Hellions.

"What are you doing here in our squad?" Nori asked in minor annoyance.

A pulsating tick mark began to grow and show visibly on his forehead, giving everyone a strange look on their faces, "Hey, I didn't really have a squad to go to since I just got here, and I asked Mr. Summers about it and he put me with ya'll so lay off would yah." Nori had a small scowl on her face that obviously said he wasn't welcome.

"Nori come one, you need to give Naruto a chance, we don't know him that well, so be nice." David had calmly belated his girlfriend deflating her expression.

"Sorry..."

"So what's the deal that almost everyone here has with me? Last night it looked like wanted to beat me down." 'Not that they really could.' He thought to himself.

David decided to explain the reason behind the tense atmosphere as of late. "A lot of the students feel that the ones who lost their powers will replace one of us, once we get sent home, since we're not exactly 'gifted' anymore."

"Yeah, I know how that feels a bit." Sai had come to mind with David's explanation, he and Sakura were weary of him when they first set off with him to find Sasuke. Had it not been for Captain Yamato, they never would've accepted him, rather they more than likely would've killed him under suspicion of betraying the village to Orochimaru.

As soon as they had begun with their standard cardio workout, everyone noticed Naruto's stamina and agility. They all saw how he was able to perfectly time his movement's right in the obstacle course that was set up for them. It was one of the more grueling one's that Professor Logan liked to run where it would hit you every now and then, just when you lest expected it. But for the new kid, it was no sweat. Literally, he hadn't broken a single sweat where others where showing some signs of fatigue, he had none.

'Maybe it's that vast amount of energy he told us about?' Everyone had though the exact same thing. Weird huh?

Logan had been watching the new kid with heavy concentration. He knew even he would get a hit at least a couple of times, but never had he made a run that he didn't take a hit doing so. He turned his head towards Scott. "He slim. Who's the new kid? He just get sent here today?"

"Actually Stephen Strange had brought him in sometime last night, he's not actually from around these parts."

"Different country?"

"Alternate reality, and he'd rather keep that to himself for the time being from the other students." He knew it wasn't his place to go telling everyone Naruto's back story; that was a decision of his own to make. But that didn't mean he couldn't help him out with settling in to a new home. He knew someone that's in a similar position like the kid.

"So what else can the kid do? He's already got reflexes that basically let him dodge every strike thrown in his way, and his stamina ain't that bad neither." That's what he was wondering. Though he got his answer from Scott's data pad, and after browsing halfway through it, he was actually impressed the kid had this many 'techniques' up his sleeve.

"Alright everyone take five for the time being, then we'll get the strength test set up for those of you who can do it."

As soon as everyone was finished with the course some of the students were either standing straight up with some signs of fatigue, while other had placed their hands on their knees panting.

Once they were done the strength test had been set up. It was a large platform that had been lowered down by two spring like metallic arms coming out of the ceiling connecting to what looked like a two arm bars on the bottom showing where to hold the object from when the weights began dropping.

"Ok breaks over guys. Now, Rockslide, Onyxx, Hellion and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I want you four to form a horizontal line in front of the machine and step up once your name's been called."

Naruto was curious to see how far the other students could go, and so was he. Even though he knew that he could lift quite a bit, he didn't really know any exact measurements of weights, so he couldn't really say how far he could go exactly.

As the other three students began their time, he was told that that each of the weights had weighed 5 tons. What the hell! Could he even do this? Wait...he was able to lift Kurama by only one of his tails when he battled the fox for his chakra, but then again they were in his mindscape, so he couldn't really say he could do it.

Nevertheless, he paid attention to see how far the other students went. Santo, or Rockslide was his apparent codename, could lift up to 75 tons before being brought to his knees by the weights, Hellion as Julian was called, could lift up to about 50-60 tons depending on how much concentration he had put into his 'telekinesis' as it was called, and the last student, Onyxx since he didn't know his name, could lift up to 105. Finally it all came down to him. **(AN: In all honesty, I'm not entirely sure how much they can actually lift, so I'm just guessing for now.)**

"How much you wanna bet he doesn't even make it past the 20 mark?" Julian had asked in humor at Santo & Onyxx.

"Ugh...men are so stupid." Nori was annoyed to the point where she was about to just say 'screw it' with men and try out women after David...though she doubted it would come to that. Hopefully not...ugh.

"This will give us a better idea of your strength level. And we'll have a codename for you once the rest of the staff has had a better look at your techniques." The visored headmaster had explained to the blonde shinobi.

Naruto nodded and stepped underneath the bars and gripped with anticipation of the weights about to be dropped on to them. He knew he couldn't lift even a ton given in his normal form with chakra, he could lift up to about at least maybe 200-300 lbs or so. So he decided to just use his Toad Sage Mode for the time being to see how far he could get with it. So he began to gather what natural energy there was in the area and channel it throughout his body.

Everyone noticed the change in Naruto's eyes. He developed an orange pigmentation above and around the sides of his eyes, along with a seemingly noticeable horizontal bar that had replace the dot within the center of his eye already present inside the ripple pattern.

He began to stay steady after he hit 50 tons, giving some of the people, the boys who bet against him primarily, astonished looks that he could lift this much without showing any fatigue before arriving at the Institute. Most of the students had to work up their strength among others thing as well when they got here, not off the bat.

-Cyclops-

Scott was about to call time for the boy, but he remembered what strength he had in his 'other' form, so he decided against it. And right on the dot, he felt the atmosphere begin to heat up and the air become thick. He knew there that Naruto had entered what he called his Six Paths Mode, where he wielded almost absolute god-like power.

-Naruto-

'You know what? Fuck it. I'll just say it's my mutation showing up more.' He thought to himself. He wanted to try and at least make it past that Onyxx kid and make some kind of record to show off. Well maybe not a whole lot, since only a few of the students had actually warmed up to him and weren't a little rude or hostile towards him.

So he underwent his transformation into his Six Paths Sage Mode, but when he did, he noticed a few changes to his appearance. While his main body suit hadn't changed all that much, instead of the jacket he had, it was like his trench cloak that he had before Kurama was ripped from him when he used the fox's chakra fully, and instead of having a bright golden glow to his body, it was white, black and grey similar to how Madara and Obito had looked when they became the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki's. There were also ten instead of six Truth-Seeking Balls floating behind him, most likely due to having the other Tailed Beasts and Kaguya sealed inside him.

After a while he hit the 150 mark, he decided that it was enough. In truth he could probably go more, but he didn't wanna be a big ol' show off. "Ok time!" As soon as he said the words, the weights then one by one began to recede back into the ceiling until he could let go and step out from underneath the platform.

-The Students-

Everyone was in awe of Naruto's transformation with wide eyes, and jaws dropped as he lifted the weights with only one arm and no signs of fatigue or wear. The change in the atmosphere as they could clearly tell was from their new colleague. But it was Santo who had spoken up for everyone within those moments.

"Holy crap."

"Yeah man you said it, what the hell kind of mutation does that to a guy?" Julian was confused as to whether or not this transformation could even be a mutation much less he be a mutant or even human.

"He may have just been suppressing it this whole time. I doubt that he's human obviously, but he could be one of the last few Omega-level mutants on the planet. Maybe even beyond Omega." But the way it looked and felt was as if he bonded to some cosmic entity, like how the Phoenix Force had done with Jean Grey, although he was trying to come up with some other theory as to how his appearance changed so drastically.

As Naruto deactivated his Six Paths Mode he felt almost refreshed. He was pondering why until some of the students ran up to him and began bombarding him with questions.

"How did you do that?"

"What are you?"

"Is that your mutation?"

"Where you born that way or this way?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down with the questions seriously. That was my mutation. I'm a mutant for sure, definitely. And no, I was born looking just like you guys, but one day when I was about eight, I found out that I was a mutant (even though I didn't know what I was exactly at the time), when I just turned into that. But I eventually was able to revert back to looking human once I got it down." He hoped that would be enough to satisfy them until he could trust them enough to tell them the truth, if he ever did. It was almost unbelievable that at an early age before puberty that his mutation kicked in and was able to grasp it's abilities and could control it to such a degree. Everyone else practically freaked out when their mutations manifested and could barely keep it under control.

"Ok, now that we're finished up with the course and tests, we'll begin the Danger Room sessions. Everyone head up to the control room."

The students had made their way up to the control room and each of them took their turns going through Danger Room sessions using their powers. As they went through each of the sessions, Naruto had watched each of the students could do. Soorayh could turn he whole body into sand, and she could control it just like Gaara could. Nori used her gauntlets to control her lightning and could move at high speeds almost like the Third & Fourth Raikage's. Cessily could morph her body into any type of bladed or blunt weapon and could slip out of tight spaces. Julian used telekinetic blasts from his hands that emitted a weird green glow when he used it, and so on and so forth with the other students, until it finally came down to him.

"Alright kid your up, so get in down there." Logan was interested in how the new kid would fight.

Naruto made his way back down towards the training floor, and waited for the simulation to begin. While this was happening, he began to see which of the other Rinnegan abilities he should test out, and if he could use the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in cohesion with it. Cyclops had the run set up for him: 60 holographic opponents from the Hellfire Club. It was something Naruto more than likely would be able complete in a few minutes.

"Begin."

As soon as the words were heard over the intercom, he decided to try out the Animal Path. He then thought back to the chameleon that was summoned back in the village when he fought the Six Paths of Pain and decided to try and bring it out.

"Summoning Jutsu." As soon as he brought his hands together as the Nagato had done, he tried to imagine the chameleon, and it appeared soon after.

The chameleon opened up its mouth and Naruto jumped inside of the already disappearing giant animal. Everyone had the jaws dropped & eyes wide in astonishment and disbelief, they had never seen anything like this before in their lives. Logan was speechless to say the least with slightly widened eyes, he saw a lot of strange crap in his life, this one just more so than usual.

'At least I can see through the chameleon's eyes. Maybe that's the case with all of the Rinnegan summoned animals. A little disorienting, but I'll get used to it.' Seeing through the chameleon's eyes was rather weird, but Nagato had controlled the Six Paths of Pain and the Animal Path's animals at the same time, so it was a huge advantage to have little to no blind spots when it came to a fight. Maybe he could create some sort of seal to use in conjunction with his future teammates to cover their backs.

The holographic Hellfire troops began looking around for their intended target, it lost sight once the chameleon disappeared. After about a minute or so, a giant three-headed dog with what looked like spikes in their noses had appeared in a puff of smoke and ran directly at the fake soldiers tearing them limb from limb.

'Ok, the Animal Path works out pretty well, but now for the Asura Path.' He thought to himself as the dogs tore up about 20 of the troops. He made a Shadow Clone that appeared outside the chameleon and dispersed the dog, soon it began to concentrate on creating the armor the Asura Pain had used and grew 4 additional arms with several weapons forming from the hands. The clone sped towards the troops and delivered several punches to the chest's, it felt almost like he was fighting another Shadow Clone when the disappeared from the room after being beaten. The Asura Path Naruto cut up a few of the soldiers and stabbed them in the vital spots leaving 'blood stains' on the floor that almost painted a third of the room.

'Cool, the Asura Path is working out pretty good right now, though I doubt I can use the Human, Preta, and Naraka Path's here, but let me see if I can try out the Mangekyo's abilities.' He had the Asura Naruto disperse and created another outside, he began to channel chakra to his eyes and further changing them to Madara's Eternal Mangekyo and the grey purple to a bright red within the still present ripple pattern.

'Ok, I doubt I'll be able to use the prefect Susanoo in here given that thing is massive enough to go through several stories, so I'll just develop it up until the skin past the skeleton when I first saw Madara use it against the 4th Division.'

He began to channel more chakra to both of his eyes and he was able to get the ribcage going, however he saw that the color of the Susanoo wasn't the blue of Madara's, nor the purple of Sasuke's, and not even the orange of Itachi's, but rather it was colored almost black and gray.

He remembered from what Gaara told him back when Sasuke had attacked the Gokage Summit, he coated the ribcage in the Amaterasu flames for added protection against the Raikage, though that still didn't stop the man's determination to kill him. He could easily camouflage the flames in his Susanoo and none would be the wiser.

'Coooool.' He thought to himself.

However he also noticed that the body of his Susanoo was humanoid like the others, but its body was almost feminine, and its two primary eyes were glowing blue, the most shocking thing of all though, was the third eye it had developed glowed red, and had horns sticking out of its head giving its appearance almost like Kaguya's.

'This has to be another manifestation of her power. I really hope it's not leaking out of me, otherwise I'm gonna have a hard time controlling these new Jutsu's.' He had wondered if and when Kaguya would awake if she would cut off all access to her power given that she believed that all chakra belonged to her, but he wasn't entirely sure since he felt her final emotions back in her dimension.

As the Susanoo finally formed to what Naruto had imagined it for the skin was almost like a shihaksho that covered up a good majority of the skeletal frame and had four arms that had two of them normally placed where they should be, but the other two arms had grown out of the same spots like Madara's, however the difference was that the arms were completely formed and were limbs of their own, instead of growing out of the main arms.

The forward arms began to create swords that glowed an eerily white that appeared to be double edged and looked about 15 feet in length. Soon the ethereal figure began cutting into the rest of the Hellfire soldiers and sending some others flying into the air exposing themselves to be yanked in the air by the rear arms and slammed down into the floor. After all was said and done, the Danger Room session ended in about 5 minutes and 42 seconds, a new record time for the simulation.

-In the Control Room-

"Soooo...still think you can kick his ass Julian?" Nori decided to answer after she had gotten over the shock of seeing Naruto's abilities, while other people were still in shock.

"Shhhh, I-I didn't say that!" He wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against Naruto now that he knew as a fact of science.

"Dude, this is so unfair, he's got so many cool powers than even the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers put together!"

"Not all power is a gift Santo."

The students jumped almost out of their clothes when they heard the blonde begin them. How did they not notice him! Well when you're the number 1 best ninja, or rather knucklehead ninja, you tend to be rather sneaky at times…or clumsy…either way.

"How did you get from there to here so fast?" Jay was practically next to the doorway and would've noticed if anyone had come in.

They got their answer when Naruto picked up a weird looking knife on the floor with some kanji scribble on a paper wrapped around the grip. "I teleported here to this. It was easy." He had his fox grin on while twirling the kunai around his finger and then sheathing it in his holster strapped to his right leg.

"Ok that's it for the day, we'll continue tomorrow. Dinner should be almost ready." The headmaster had said. He knew that Naruto would be able to complete the session with little to no effort. Although, the other teams would probably vie to get him in their own to hopefully gain a massive advantage in later field days, if there were going to be. But despite how so many things have changed in the last 2 days, he was determined to make sure the students lives would stay the same and protect them from future dangers as long as they were here at the Institute. Although, Emma had been trying to send the non-mutants back to their homes when for their own safety, as many anti-mutant groups were no doubt making plans to take everyone still here out of existence.

The students went back to their rooms with their respective roommates to change out of their x-uniforms, Naruto decided to just head straight to the cafeteria and eat as much Ramen as he could before people started to show up, as he had no doubt more questions would be asked from him. He wasn't ready yet to tell them his story, but he could take comfort in knowing that Sasuke more than likely made it back with Sakura, Kakshi-sensei and Obito to their dimension and released the Infinite Tsukuyomi with his Rinnegan eye.

He had made about 20 ramen cups with the Yin-Yang Style and began to eat through them one by one and as fast as he could whilst savoring the goodness that was the food of the gods. As soon as he had finished up with the last few bowls, other students started to enter the cafeteria in their casual clothes to grab their food. Naruto had finished up with the last cup, folded them down and stacked them up to take to the trash. He had walked right past the New Mutants and Hellions when he had left the cafeteria with questioning looks and they spotted the trash filled with ramen cups with wide eyes.

"Bye, catch you guys tomorrow during class." He hurried off to his room to see if he could meditate back into the white room and talk to that red-headed woman again.

"Did he just head straight here after the Danger Room?"

"It seems like it. I wanted to ask what else he could do." Summoning a giant chameleon and a three-headed dog, growing armor, steel skin and weapons, and creating an ethereal being to come and aid him in combat were astounding abilities. David began compiling the info for later when they found out who Naruto really was. He was an enigma if he could be called anything.

As soon as Naruto was back in his private room, he jumped straight into the shower and slipped into his night clothes afterwards. But just as he was about to begin meditating, he felt a very familiar presence on the school grounds somewhere outside, that only he knew what it was: Chakra. That should be impossible, no one else from his dimension should even be here. But the chakra disappeared moments later, he pondered what could have happened to it, but he'd figure it out later, right now he went back to his meditation.

-Outside the mansion-

'Hmm, I should have taken further steps to conceal myself from him. The O*N*E*s Sentinels can't detect me. Frost and the telepaths can't read my mind, and Wolverine can't smell me. But I forgot about his senses. Oh, well. But at least I can see that this is where things began to change within this reality.'

The figure was completely draped in a black cloak and wore a helmet with a black colored visor covering his entire face and went over his head, and had a hood draped over his head. He brought up his left hand and unsleeved a strange device on his arm that appeared to be slightly damaged and low on power.

'I can't make the jump back even with repairs, it seems I'll have to lay low for the time being until the moment arrives.'

The figure had faded out of sight to where ever he had setup shop for the time being.

-Naruto-

And with luck, he was back in the white room, unlike before however the woman was right there when he came to. She motioned for them to sit down in a cross legged position and they began their conversation. Naruto was finally able to get a good look at her face this time, she looked very similar to his own mother with the sincere smile on her face and red hair, although his mother's hair was dark like a tomato, her hair was bright like a fiery blaze. Overall she looked rather beautiful, not a deformity or blemish on her skin as far as he could tell.

"You're back. So how was your first day at the school?"

"It was strange honestly with the way it felt, although I did make a couple of friends today. Did you ever go to that place?" He was curious about what connection she had with him and who she knew there.

"I actually attended and taught there for a while. But, that was another life ago." She sounded a little depressed. He was about to apologize, but she held her hand up in a sagely manner to halt his next words. "I know what you were going to say, but it's alright, I had lived a long and good life there, I have no regrets." Naruto eyes were widened at her words. He began to wonder if she was this dimensions' Sage of Six Paths.

Soon she felt a presence invading into the White Hot Room, she saw further into the boy's future and immediately decided to send him back, as his safety was her concern. "I'm afraid that our talk today will have to be cut short. But I do leave you knowing this: There will be lives that you can save, but those you cannot." She stood up holding her hand out to him, and he took it. As he stood up, she hugged him and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry. One day you will find someone just like her, and live a long and happy life with that girl." He disappeared in a haze of flames.

When he left, a tear had opened up behind her, it was the invading presence that she had sensed before momentarily. The figure had stepped out of the tear and the two of them stared at each other in curiosity for a minute until the intruder had spoken up.

"I have been looking for a descendant of mine, he was meant to return with friends after a battle, but he did not, I feared that he may have become trapped within a dimension alone, but I am glad to see that I was wrong."

The figure was tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a short goatee which tapered down to his waist given his age. He had horn-like protrusions on his forehead along with the boy's eyes but he had no eye brows. He also had a red eye marking in the center of his forehead and wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six red magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six red magatama. Overall, he looked to be a man of wisdom that came from years of experience. He remind her of Xavier a bit.

"Don't fret, he's within good hands and among friends." She waved her hand down and the floor had changed to that of the Institute and the ceiling became transparent showing the inhabitants. She explained the situation with the state of this world and mutant kind. The man had closed his eyes in thought and then opened them back up with a sincere smile on his face.

"I see then, I trust you to look after the boy then in my stead. But I fear that with his presence within your own dimension has drastically altered the events of the future. For better or for worse I don't know, but be weary, and help him to make the right decision where he is indecisive."

She nodded in acknowledgment to the man's words. Once they had their exchange the wise man had walked back through the tear and it closed.

'Things will never be the same, will they?' She mused to herself. But her thoughts were cut short when she saw a piece of the future, it was odd. She had once been able to see the future events of the earth, but now it was becoming clouded and a blur. She saw a man in a black visored helmet fighting against a young woman with two different eyes. For what reason she couldn't hear from the muted shouting that they were exchanging, and soon they clashed and the vision disappeared. 'They won't….'

-K'un Lun-

"Quickly go Master Yu Ti and Lei Kung now!"

The monk was running through the temple hallways as fast as he could to reach the master. Never once has the old man been so desperate to tell anyone anything. Soon they had arrived at the study in a calm pace, but their minds were racing as to what they needed to know.

"What is it?"

"A page within the Book of the Fallen has been changed, whatever I had seen before when I had read it for the first time, it just changed…as if the very future had been altered, and very recently I might add. But…another page had just appeared next to this one."

He led to the other two men to the room that had held the open book, and had shown them the page of what was originally two feminine beings surrounding a yin-yang symbol. But now a third had appeared within the symbol holding hands with the two previous beings and nine animals surrounding the three of them. The one on top wore an oni-like mask and a purple-pink robe on, while the other on the bottom had fiery long red hair, a golden dragon on the chest and green training pants with a golden sash tied to the waist. But third was a being glad in a white kimono, spikey yellow hair, a massive fan and a blade crossing each other on the figure's back. He also had his palms ignited with what appeared to be flames; one blue, and the other red connecting his palms with the other being above and below him.

"This page foretells of the one whom has come forth two bring two opposites together and bring peace between them for the greater good of the worlds, but the other that had just appeared…"

The new page showed two figures: one male, and the other female. They had appeared to battle each other and while one rode on top of what looked like a nine-tailed animal with eight other multi-tailed animals and a woman with looked like rabbit ears and three eyes. And the other being was riding on top of a cyclopean, ten-tailed creature.

"This is difficult to make out, but it seems a feud has crossed over from one reality, into another. One who is pure of heart, and the other full of hatred and jealousy, will clash for the fate of us all."

This was most disconcerting to them. They knew that the return of the phoenix was imminent, but with the alteration of the page that was already present in the book and the addition of the new one was almost unheard of. The one who had written this book foresaw the future, and had written it accordingly to what he saw, but now something had to have happened recently and would only have some sort of profound effect on the future to change the visions like this.

"What does this mean exactly?" Lei Kung was uncertain what to think of this, while Yu Ti was silent the entire time.

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, finished at last, this chapter took me a while to write, and I know that it seems like I'm more than likely I rushed this chapter, but I wanted to jump into the cannon of the comics in the next chapter. So, now Hagoromo knows that Naruto is safe with the X-Men and the future has changed a little from the cannon. On Naruto's Susanoo, I wanted his to be a unique from the Uchiha's and Kakashi's Susanoo's and show more of Kaguya's power manifesting even further. If any of you guys think you can draw what I described of his new attire and his Susanoo, I'd love to see it (even though I suck at explainingdescribing things).**_

_**Who will Naruto be able to save, who will he not? Who was the masked man that Naruto sensed? Who was the girl that he was fighting from what Jean and the book had foretold? More questions have been raised to what changes Naruto will bring to the Marvel universe. Until the next chapter…who knows :) .**_

_**Make sure to vote on the poll on my profile, review, favorite, and follow, see yah guys later.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Childhood's End Part 1

_**Good to see that people are still enjoying the story and I do intend to keep this going, but I am considering getting a Beta for my story, that and I suck at choreographing fights, so I wanna know if the fight will be any good before I post it on my actual fanfic and not look like an idiot who can't write worth a damn. But this is where the cannon of the comics starts to play out and this is issue #20, 21 & 22 of New X-Men. Not the Grant Morrison series, but the Craig Kyle & Chris Yost series, the whole Academy X was taken off the series' title for whatever reason after the House of M event. Now on with the story! Oh, and I do not own Naruto or any Marvel products nor rights, if I did, I'd be awesome :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Childhood's End Part 1<p>

-Dallas, Texas; Two years before M-Day and Naruto's arrival-

William Stryker, in ragged clothes walked out in the stormy night to his former church where he once preached the word of God, and against mutant kind, it was boarded up and was in a state of decay. He made his way inside taking a look around his former house of God. He hoped by coming here, he would gain the answer as to what he should do now, as it seems that his way had been lost.

"Lord! Why?! I served you faithfully…I sacrificed everything I held dear…my wife! My child! All for you lord. All for you…"

He was looking and speaking to a large altar with the crucifix in the center of it high in the air.

"But now I am alone…lost! Forsaken! And when I came to you for guidance….for hope…you gave me nothing! Nothing…"

He pulled a pistol that he had kept in his house for self-defense in case of a break in and began to prime the trigger to pull on himself, he truly believed that without God, he had no purpose in his life after losing those things most dear to him.

"I ask you now, Lord. One more time…give me your strength. Light my way back to you. Please Lord…please…"

As he was pulling the trigger to end his life, a bright light had appeared in front of him in place of the cross. He shielded himself from the light as his eyes began to adjust to hit and he was able to make out a figure within it.

"Thank you, God."

But just as he finally caught sight of what was in front of him, he was hit in the back of the head unconsciously by a man completely covered in a pitch black cloak.

"You'll wake up soon dear 'soon-to-be-again Reverend' to continue on your pathetic existence and path to self-destruction. Oh, how I could just end your miserable life right here, right now and save those that don't deserve the death you inflict on them…but they need to be killed…otherwise some things just may not end up happening…but who knows really? However…that's a chance that I'm not willing to take, but now, I have some things to collect in the meantime, and lie in wait for the time being, since I can't really go back just yet. Ah well…"

The figure soon went to work and once he was finished, he disappeared from sight, as if he were never there.

* * *

><p>-Now-<p>

"Danielle? What...Dani, wait! What's wrong?!"

Scott was baffled as to what was going on, it he had a small idea as to what it was when Dani had stormed out of Emma's office with an angered look on her face and slammed the door shut. He though that the glass would break from the force.

"She has no place here Scott. None of them do."

"And I said we would discuss this!"

Scott was adamant about discussing the future of the non-mutant staff and students since he wanted to honor Xavier's idea of having both mutant and human staff and students attending and teaching at the school. Emma however though that they would be more susceptible to danger from their enemies, now that they saw only 200 mutants left in existence. But they weren't alone as Logan was overhearing the whole argument.

"Without her power she's nothing but a potential victim. Just like the rest of the students."

"I don't care! She's one of us! We don't throw our family..."

"This is a school for the gifted and she no longer fits into that category. Scott I understand how much she means to you, to the students...but don't you see...I'm trying to save her."

"This isn't right."

"Don't be selfish, Scott. Let her go...for her sake."

And with that Logan had heard enough. He needed to make a call to someone that needed to be here, now more than ever. He headed down to the med bay were he had some privacy, as he knew that no way in hell that Emma would ever agree, but he believed that he could count on Slim to help vouch for her. He dialed up her current number as he knew that she changed phones every so often to avoid being tracked down. The phone rang a couple of times as he held it up to his ear, he soon heard the ringing stop and someone breathing on the other end of the line.

"You might as well say hey kid. I can hear you breathing."

_"I miss them..."_

"I know you do, but they aren't there anymore."

_"She was my only friend."_

"I know she was Laura. I know she was...but she's gone now and you being there won't bring her back. Look, you're breaking my heart, but I didn't call to talk about that. You have to come back."

"_No!"_

"You and I had a deal and I kept my end of it. I didn't tell anyone I knew you. I even let you kick my ass, something I don't remember agreeing to, but whatever. And you…" **(AN: Go read X-23: Target X to get some more clarification on this conversation, it is part 2 of her origin story.)**

"_I couldn't!"_

"Yes, you could've. No bullshit! You need to come here and try it."

"_They'll find me there. They found me once before."_

"You're probably right. But do you think Weapon X will ever stop looking for me? Not a damn chance! But that doesn't matter now."

He was looking at the body of the kid named Hydro. He had jumped into the school pool in order to try and prove that he could still breathe underwater and that he didn't lose his mutation like the vast majority of the other students who had. Logan had spotted him in the water and dove in to try and save the kid while he still could, but he was too late.

"The world just got a whole lot scarier and the kids at the school need you."

"_But…"_

"And more importantly, you need them! The only chance you have is here Laura. If you don't come back, you're already dead. Trust me, just come…"

And before he knew it, she just hung up the phone on him midsentence, just as if this conversation were on the ending of an episode for The Sopranos.

"Dammit, she's just as stubborn as I am…guess I'll have to go get her myself instead, hopefully she won't try to take my head off this time unlike last."

* * *

><p>-Saint Michael's Hospital, Chicago; one year ago-<p>

The evening had begun to storm making the roads slippery, wet, and almost in-navigable to get through the crowded streets of downtown. The now reinstated Reverend William Stryker had been gathering followers in the past year, trying to continue his work from before, as he waited patiently for the man that he would save from death and enlist him into his new Purifiers: Dr. Jack Abrams, a very well renowned surgeon of high caliber. And right as it was predicated, the man had exited the main entryway to the hospital, he almost…dare he say…that the good doctor almost looked like the actor Gary Oldman from the Batman films.

"Thy will be done." He checked his watch and stepped out of his limo to save the man as he tried to call out to a taxi.

"Taxi! Taxi!" As he waved to one that had caught his attention, and just as he was about to get into it, out of the cold weather onward to his home, a man in an umbrella had placed his hand on his shoulder and spoke to him.

"Doctor."

"Wha..?"

"Dr. Abrams. A moment of your time please."

"I'm, uh…I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush…" He really wanted to get out of this damn weather and not catch a cold.

"Doctor, do you know who I am?" The man didn't appear to be giving up on getting some of his time, and he wouldn't be anytime soon.

"I uh…I believe so…yes. Yes, I've seen you on TV Reverend. But why do you want to talk to me?"

"It's a matter of life and death. If you just give me a moment, I can explain."

"Hey! You coming, or what?!" The taxi driver was getting inpatient, since he wasn't getting any money as of now, and most taxi drivers barely made a living, if they did, then they wouldn't be doing the job at all.

"Please." Nope, he wasn't giving up one damn bit, so he decided to just indulge the man.

"Thanks but I'll have to catch the next one."

"Idiot!" The driver drove off to find his next meal ticket, since this man wasn't it.

"Okay, what's this all about?"

"It's about you, doctor."

"I don't understand…"

"Tell me, Mr. Abrams…do you believe in God?" And right on cue as the vision he was given, a bus swerved out of control hydroplaning on the surface of the road and crashed right into the taxi that would have been the good doctor's ride home out of the terrible weather.

"How…how did…?" He was honestly astonished by what had happened…the reverend had just inadvertently saved his life.

"Because God believes in you, my son."

On a nearby rooftop out of sight from the streets, the cloaked man stood and watched the event play out.

"It seems everything is still going according to what was originally intended to happen. Good, I'll have to keep an eye on both parties to make sure of it in the meantime."

* * *

><p>-Surge and Forge-<p>

Down in the med bay, Surge had headed down there due to Mr. Summers request. She wasn't exactly sure why but went ahead anyway, as she arrived she saw her friend Forge. He had created her original gloves for her powers and would come by every now and then to sub for one of the other teachers that were out doing X-Men things, whatever they were. But she noticed that he had a new set of gloves in his hands and that she realized why. He had helped her change them out while keeping her discharge steady for a bit.

"How's that feel?"

"Uhhh…good. Really good." She tested them out to get a feel for them. The electricity flowed better than before, in her old gloves.

"They're lighter than your last pair by about half."

"Yeah…thanks Mister uh…forge."

"It looked like you had enough weight to carry already, Miss Ashida." Forge had been the X-Men's primary genius for all of their tech such as integrating Shi'ar tech into their own to improve the school and his own inventions. He had mad Nori's original gloves and was forced to do a rush job due to other things he had on his plate, and that she needed something to regulate her uncontrollable electrical discharges and get off of the drugs that did the same thing for her. He knew she hated them more than anything.

"It's…it's been a messed-up few days. So many students leaving. My friends…no one knows what's going to happen. Nothing's ever going to be the same again, is it?"

"No. I'm afraid dark times are ahead of us…and with so few mutants left, we must do everything we can for our people…or risk losing everything."

She knew he was right. Why? Cause he was the major tech dude that would put Mr. Fantastic and Iron Man put together to shame. If he said something like this, then she had to prepare for what was to come and savor every moment she could until then…maybe she should actually try to be a little nicer to the new guy Naruto.

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

Classes had been canceled for the rest of the day for whatever reason, but the Danger Room was left open to some students to blow off steam if they wanted to, provided that there be a teacher up in the control room. He wanted to try and get with Mr. McCoy and see if he could ask his help in programming his past enemies into the Danger Room for future private practice when no one else could see him, at least until he felt comfortable knowing that he could trust the students with his past.

However Mr. McCoy was working on something's for a while and couldn't be disturbed. So he decided to go see what the other students were doing and caught several of them in the lounge room, with what a large TV with the channel's constantly changing. He overheard some of the students talking about their current predicaments and whatnot.

"What are you going to do, Brian?"

"I don't know Cess…I Don't wanna go home…do you think they'll really make me?"

"Maybe you could fake like you still had your powers. I could just randomly run away from you and stuff."

"Shut up, Santo." She knew he meant well, but he just was to dense to even be sensitive to the matter at hand.

"What? I'm just trying to help. It's not my fault he got, you know…tagged."

"…_bombings in downtown…bzzt…rise in the stocks today…bzzt…appearance by the Fantastic F…bzzt…Wrestling Federation!"_ Just as Santo had stopped hitting the button, a tongue had shot out at the remote and yanked it out of his hand.

"Santo!"

"What?"

"Do you go out of your way to be a jerk?!" Cessily really thought that he once was a stereotypical high school jock before his mutation kicked in, though that did little to change his personality.

"Hey"

"I am not watching wrestling."

"Yeah jerk!"

'I guess Cessily wasn't the only one to get offended by his taste in entertainment.' Naruto thought to himself on the matter.

"**It looks like there's someone that's just as big of an idiot as you are here after all."**

'Shut it furball!' He squinted his eyes and grew a frown at the fox's joke. Just as he had finished with that little thing he heard Josh try to shift the mood to something else to try and stop any violence.

"Did any of the other healers have any luck?"

"You're the last one, Josh, well…along with Jay and Naruto."

"Oh, right."

"I overheard Dr. McCoy say that there was no trace of the X-gene in any of us….there was nothing to be healed."

'Dammit, that leaves Creation of all Things out of the picture, even though I could give them all chakra networks like the old man did, it'd take a lot out of me and it might actually put them into coma's or worse, I don't know….guess the Doc really was right after all, there's no reversing something like this…' His thoughts were interrupted by the TV as Vic had turned the volume up to hear the news. He knew that the world got affected by it, but odds are they didn't know yet…guess they'd find out eventually though.

"_We interrupt this program for breaking news."_

Nori had finally arrived just as the news started and wrapped her arms David, surprising the former mutant.

"Wha...?"

"Hey."

"You scared me Nori."

"You're just lucky haven't moved up to biting…yet."

"Shhh!"

"Get a room"

Naruto just simply rolled his eyes and had wondered if that's how teen couples were back home, since he never saw anyone like that very often considering his line of work of course.

"So what's going on?" She was answered with the news reporter on the TV instead of her friends.

"…_reports coming in from around the world about mysterious, wide-scale disappearances in the mutant population. We take you live to Neal Conan in Mumbai."_

"_X-Corps offices around the globe have suddenly closed their doors, without explanation. There have been massive catastrophe involving all mutant kind, in what some are calling it simply, 'M-Day'. But so far, nothing has been confirmed."_

The other students were surprised by the news, and began asking questions of their own.

"Oh, no…"

"That didn't take long."

"So it's not just here..?"

"Why is this happening?"

"What's an X-Corps?"

"I had a feeling the news would break soon, but not this soon…" Naruto thought that maybe within a weeks' time, but apparently things got around a lot faster here than back in the Elemental Nations, given that they only really had access to messenger hawks to get information around, here it was just one click away with a camera and phone.

"Wait a second, you knew?!" Nori was flabbergasted by the blonde's words.

"Yeah, I knew that this was gonna happen soon, Doctor Strange filled me in on what had happened when he brought me here." Everyone turned their heads with wide eyes to towards the blonde shinobi. And only one question was asked: "You know Doctor Strange?!"

"Yeah he brought me here from Japan and gave me a crash course in English on the way…wwwhhhyyy are you guys looking at me like that?"

Everyone then turned their attention to Santo with scowls on their faces. "Wwwhhhyyy are you guys looking at ME like that?"

"'Some old looking dude in a cape.' You said… are you serious! You don't even know who Doctor Strange is do you? He's literally the most powerful guy in existence!"

'That's rather debatable…' Naruto had thought to himself since he was literally immortal now and had access to all of the Tailed Beasts', the Sage of Six Paths', Madara's, and more than likely, Kaguya's powers and abilities if he could draw on it. He prolly could give the good man a run for his money, along with several other beings of the like.

"**And you could, there are probably only a select few in this reality that could even come a little close to the power you have now. Like that**** hot**** red-headed woman in that white room."**

Naruto had blushed heavily at the fox's last comment, put quickly put it down so no one would notice. After everyone had their little 'Are you stupid?' stare at Santo, they turned their attention back to the newscast.

"…_of the so called 'Mutant Town' in New York City, only to find the streets empty. Once the most visible symbol of the rise of Homo Superior, Mutant Town's residents are now either in hiding or have disappeared. There has been no comment from the super hero community regarding this matter, nor from the Xavier Institute where four massive Sentinels have been stationed for several days now. The White House has so far refused to address this issue, which adds fuel to the growing fuel to the growing rumors of an apparent crisis. In a related story, the Reverend William Stryker, once well known for his condemnation of mutants, held a press conference just days before news of the mutant disappearances broke."_

"_God will give the world a sign, one that I am destined the faithful will be watching. Once given, we must all look to the results of this grand miracle and the path to righteousness."_ Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man speaking out about his 'vision', and began to get a bad feeling about him already.

"_The Reverend Stryker was interviewed this morning at his ministry…"_

"_After the incident with the X-Men at Madison Square Garden, you were imprisoned…then thought to have died in transport. Can you explain what happened?"_

"_My life was spared by God."_

"_Your sentence for murder and conspiracy was commuted by the governor of New York, an act which many have condemned. How do you respond?"_

"_Everything in this life happens according to the Lord's Plan."_

"_You made a statement weeks ago. A prediction that there would be a 'world-wide miracle'. And over the past two years, you've made many predictions…most recently, the earthquake in Central America, and an airline disaster in Colorado…how do you explain this?"_

"_When God spared my life, he also gave me a __gift__, the gift of foresight. It is my mission to ensure that his miracles are no longer squandered"_

"_Your number of followers grows every day, and those __within your church call you a prophet and a savior. But many still see you as a racist and a bigot. How do you respond to those people?"_

_"The path to Eden is paved with swords and serpents, only the chosen will survive the journey. I am not here to complain about the obstacles and difficulties that face me on this trek, but rather to light the way for the Lord's children. My message is simple...God has taken the first step, now we must take the next."_

"He's extremely dangerous..." Naruto was reminded of a certain Akatsuki member that killed in the name of his god and religion.

"What makes you say that?" David wanted his input since he thought that the Reverend had basically told that all mutants should burn at the stake.

"Back in Japan, around where I come from, there was this guy that would go on a killing spree every now and then in the name of his god: Jashin, I think that was its name was…and would do some sort of prayer before and after killing someone. And he enjoyed every damn bit of it. But this guy...he's doing a pretty good job of hiding his bloodlust with his words and behinds his little cult followers here. He isn't speaking for God, he's speaking for himself, and I bet you if anything, someone either told him those things would happen, or he orchestrated those disasters just to seem like a prophet. I wouldn't be surprised if it was both." He had a deep scowl across his face, he loathed people that would hide behind religion in order to justify killing someone, that was one of the reasons he went with Team 10 to track down the Akatsuki members that had killed…no, murdered Asuma-sensei for the bounty on his head, and to their own enjoyment. But he knew that it wasn't his place to take down Hidan, that honor belonged to Shikamaru, so he settled for taking out his partner, Kakuzu instead.

"Dude, aren't you taking this a little too serious?" Santo had said, but everyone else had a feeling that Naruto was right about the onscreen Reverend.

"Serious? Yes. Too serious? No, I'm just being realistic about this guy, and I doubt that this is gonna be the last we're gonna here from him. If anything...he'll lead some kind of hate event right on our doorstep just to gain more ground and idiotic followers. Or worse..." Now everyone began thinking the exact same thing about the hate monger.

"What if it was a miracle?" Jay's opinion left the room silent, several cold glares locking onto the red head.

Cessily looked downright disturbed. "Miracle? You really think God decided to cripple mutants around the world? Oh, with the exception of us!?" she asked heatedly.

"Nice one, God," Santo retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"This guy is nuts, Jay," added Josh. "I mean like, cult nuts 'don't drink the Kool-Aid' crazy."

"Sorry, Jay, but I really don't think that you're asking the right nor a good question." Naruto had tried to get Jay off this train of thought, but he clearly didn't register it.

"Look, can any of you honestly say that even for a moment, you didn't wish you'd lost your powers, too? That you didn't want to be normal? Maybe there was a reason we weren't chosen." Now that was a hell of a blow down low.

"If this was such a beautiful damn miracle, then where's Jeffrey Garrett?" Noriko jumped in. She was nearing pissed off mode due to his choice of words. "He's dead, Jay! Hydro's dead, too. And who knows how many more mutants are out there dead or dying right now?" She was just itching for him to say something else to give her a reason to knock him out on his ass, it David had got in between them to stop the two from getting into a fight; more than likely with Nori the winner of it, given her power that is.

"Okay. Everybody take a breath and calm down. No one knows why this happened." Looking to Nori, eyes pleading for her to calm down, "And right now we need to stick together, not attack each other."

"What do you mean 'we' human?" Heads turned to see Julian, dressed in his team uniform, leaning against the doorframe, a smug smirk was on his face. "I know it's hard to tell with you, but last time I checked, 'you' just became a part of 'them'."

'Wow…just wow…I know that Kiba could be a jerk sometimes, but at least he knew better than to say the wrong things at the wrong times, and wasn't a major asshole like Julian. This guy literally has no filter for his words.' Naruto thought to himself….maaaaybe he could make some sort of seal for Julian's jackass-iness? Hell if he knew…

"What the Hell is your problem, Keller?" Noriko snarled.

"Nori, it's okay…"

"No, it's not!"

Julian's smirk turned into a small smile, though still looking rather arrogant. "It's okay, because David knows that when we're all up against the wall, he'll be free and clear." It seems like low blows would be traded today. "Did he tell you about his little phone call with Harvard, yet?"

Noriko's anger had immediately turned to shock as she looked to her boyfriend. "What?"

"Nori, I…"

"It's better this way, Ashida. He doesn't belong here or with you…not anymore."

"And why is that, Julian?" He seemed to falter at Sofia's question. She had apparently come into the room sometime during his little antihuman debacle, and had heard every word that came out of his mouth. "Please, tell me. Why is it 'better', Julian? Because David is human now? Are humans not worthy of being loved in your eyes?" She too had lost her powers, and would be sent home soon.

"Sofia… It's not like that."

"You used to call me 'beautiful'. Am I less so now?"

"I…" His mind just couldn't answer. He wanted to say something to make her stay, but the words weren't coming to him.

Turning, she walked away. "Just stop, Julian. You're making fools of both of us."

Julian finally working well enough to register that she was leaving, the room and most likely the mansion, he called out to her. "Sofia, wait!"

But Noriko was far from finished with their conversation, and intended to do just that.

"We're not finished Keller!" She grabbed his hand charging it up with her electricity, with Julian putting up his telekinetics to counter said charge, and hoisting up into the air ready to bear down on her.

"You just picked the worst time to mess with me, little girl."

Naruto was going to jump in and throw them to opposite sides of the room and give them a good fearful lecture in not raising a hand to a comrade, but he was stopped by a new voice that had entered the room, with all heads turning its way to see Logan and another person beside him.

"Am I interrupting something? No? Good. This is Laura, my sister. She's a genetic clone created from my DNA and...you know what? It doesn't matter. The bottom line is, she has my claws and, yes, she could kill you if she wanted...well 'cept maybe you kid." He glanced momentarily at Naruto after looking at the 'full' file of the kid's powers. "So, don't make her want to. Consider yourselves introduced."

And with Logan had left it at that. But not before turning around looking at Naruto. "Oh, and before I go, Summers said he wanted you to head to his office for bit." He then turned his attention to the bickering duo. "And for the record, my money's on Nori."

"Let it go, Nori. He's not worth it."

"Can't I kill him just a little?"

"You wish, Gloves."

"Come on, Guys. I know a better way of blowing off steam."

"I'll see you later tough guy."

"Looking forward to it."

They still wanted to duke it out even after getting even tempered...a little bit. And with that everyone else started to head back to their rooms seeing as how the mood had been killed.

"Where are you going Cess?"

"Julian...I love you and all, but it's time for us to grow up."

Once more, Naruto was amazed at Julian's social skills and his ego. He wasn't as smooth as he thought he was.

"What are you looking at, clone?" the hot headed kid had snapped.

Naruto had wacked the teen upside his head. "Don't be an ass, Julian." Looking to the newly introduced Laura, "Don't mind him, while the stick up his ass seems normal enough for him, he's in a drama queen mood today." he said in a friendly tone. Julian glared darkly at him. The dark-haired girl answered him with a blank look, not knowing how to react to that. "The name's Naruto." he said cheerily before heading off to Mr. Summers' office.

* * *

><p>-Cyclops &amp; Emma Frost-<p>

"Even I have my limits. Absolutely not!" Scott remained immobile, while Emma had exclaimed in anger and surprise, slamming her fists on the desk. He knew this was coming. "It took time, but I've finally pierced X-23's mental shields. Death is all she knows! She's assassinated hundreds without remorse. She even killed her own mother."

Scott let her talk. When she stopped, he just simply said what he felt needed to be said.

"Logan vouches for her."

"That doesn't exactly help your case, Scott. With everything he's done recently, I don't think he should be around the kids, either." He raised his voice only when she started talking nonsense.

"Logan is an X-Man, Emma. He's saved both our lives, time and time again. He vouches for her. Just like Professor Xavier vouched for you. That's good enough for me."

"Scott, the children have enough dangers facing them outside the walls of this school. The last thing we need to do is bring more inside."

"Well, if the point is danger, Naruto is a lot more dangerous than X-23, or any of us for that matter. But you didn't complain when we took him in when Stephen brought him to us, did you?" He was trying to counter her argument when they had just taken in someone also trained from a very young age to kill and had 10 omnipresent beings of power inside him ready to be unleashed at a moment's notice, and end not just the world, but all life within their reality.

"Because he knows the difference between right and wrong, Scott. And because I saw inside his mind, we both did. He's only killed because of how his society works, he knows that things are different here, and that the way we do things are what he strives for! He took a beating to half of his body simply because he didn't want to sell out someone that was once his best friend to a rival nation that wanted his head for committing murder and kidnapping the brother of their leader. He wouldn't take revenge on the one who had killed his godfather! The only true family he had left!" She knew that he was a kind person at heart, and would be willing to lay down his life for the sakes of others. But she believed that X-23 was merely a weapon. Nothing more, nothing less.

Gritting his teeth, he stood in a less than welcoming, becoming rather hostile pose, pointing what seemed like an accusing finger. "Emma, I stood by you when you let Danielle go and I'm willing to stand by this new training system, but…" he turned to leave.

Something turned in the White Queen. Something about the way he was regarding her. Just maybe she had gone a little too far. "Scott..."

Looking back, his ruby-lensed visor flashed. "Emma, that's enough! X23 stays! End of discussion! Now I need to go make an introduction, I'm sure Rachel can help make his stay here more comfortable and show him around town." And with that, Scott had left Emma's office heading towards his.

Emma frowned. She hated losing arguments, but she also hated bearing wrath from someone she loved. The next few nights were no doubt going to be rather awkward with several of them to be nothing but silence. 'Wait...she? He? Is Scott really trying to play matchmaker for a bit?' She smiled at the thought...naaah, he was rather the serious type when it came to stuff like this. She doubted he really was doing it, Hank was more the romantic than Scott.

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

Naruto wasn't sure why Mr. Summers wanted to see him. Did he do something wrong already? Or was it something else? Whatever the case, best not to keep the man waiting as he thought to himself, while stepping inside the office.

"Mr. Summers, Logan said you wanted to see me for something?"

"Yes actually, I wanted to know how you've been doing the past two days. I know that it's not easy adjusting to this whole thing, being stuck in some foreign place with no way home. But you should know, you're not the only one out of place here."

Naruto's eyes had widened at that last sentence. He never thought that someone else was stuck here like he was. How did they get here? What was their home like? He heard the door open behind him and turned around to see a girl more than likely maybe about a couple of years older than him. She had bright green eyes, and was about his height, and fiery red hair. That's what caught his attention. He wondered if she was somehow related to the woman back in the white room.

"You wanted to see me Scott?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming by Rachel. Naruto this is Rachel Grey. Rachel, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He gestured between the two of them. "I'd thought that you might want to show Naruto around town and whatnot, since he's not from around here like yourself before you head to the reunion."

Rachel was a little surprised, she herself had become stranded in this past alternate timeline, so she wondered where he had come from, judging from his appearance and name. What had really caught her attention were the whisker marks on his cheeks, they reminded her of her own 'hound' tattoo's that she masked psionically from other people to hide her shame. Was he also used as a hound or something? No, his eyes were too cheerful looking to be a former hound like herself. But she couldn't read his mind at all, which was really strange, and she doubted that he was a telepath like herself otherwise he'd be talking back to her to stay out of his head.

"Yo, nice to meet you Rachel!"

Naruto had jumped out of the seat in front of the desk and put his hand out in a fist bumping gesture towards her. She was really surprised a bit by his speed and didn't even notice him move from it until he appeared in front of her mouth had shown that she was rather neutral before, but had been replaced with that of a smile when he himself.

"Hey, what's up Naruto." She returned the fist bump.

Scott had smiled at the interaction between the two of them. He knew that the two of them would get along rather nicely, he had heard some shouting outside that came from Foley and turned to see Dani saying goodbye to her students.

"Thanks for stopping by Rachel, I have to go take care something's in the meantime, let me know how things go later tonight."

* * *

><p>-Outside-<p>

"They fired you?!" The whole team, just couldn't believe that their advisor, their squad teacher that they had been training and bonding with for almost a year was about to leave the school, and quite possibly for good.

"Dani, were you even going to tell us?"

"Look, I don't want it to be this way, either. This is my home. I don't want to leave…but if I'm going to be of any use at all, it's going to be outside these walls."

"But Dani…you're my guardian! What happens to the squad?" Josh really had no one else to call family other than Dani when she had basically adopted him.

"You'll be ok, Josh. Shan is still here, and Amara will be back soon. You can trust them. Look I just…just can't be here. Not right now. Sofia…I'm so sorry." Dani was beginning to shed tears as she kept talking to her former students. She tried to keep as composed as she could, but the tears just kept on coming as Sofia had hugged her and had doing so in return.

"Me, too."

"Agent Pierce is here to pick me up, but I want you guys to remember one thing…trust yourselves. Trust each other…because sometimes that's all you've got." She wanted to make sure she gave one last bit of advice and wisdom to her students that she herself had learned whilst still an X-Man.

"Excellent advice. Now, I know this is hard children, but we need to let Danielle go."

"Goodbye." The rest of the students from the Danger cave including the Hellions and Laura had also followed to see if Dani's leaving was true or not. As Dani left the school grounds, the other students had thought it best to head back inside to relax for a bit in their rooms

"And just where do you think you're going?" She held up her hand in a stopping manner to Laura, trying to get rid of her again.

"Emma, that's enough. Need I remind you of our conversation regarding Laura?"

"No."

"Good. Now please go inside." Scott then turned his attention to Laura.

"Hard to believe that she used to be a super-villain, isn't it? Well, let's find you a place to sleep."

* * *

><p>-Naruto &amp; Rachel-<p>

Rachel told him she'd be taking him into town for a bit to show him around. "What is that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the one of the many large objects in the garage. "I saw a lot of them in that town where the Doc found me."

"It's called a car. You don't have them in your world?" Naruto shook his head.

"No. I mean, civilians and nobles use horses and sometimes trains, but I didn't need either. I can usually cover distances fast enough on foot." Rachel was a little intrigued at that small fact. Did he have super speed like Northstar and Quicksilver? They were heading into the car, but they had caught another voice coming from the door revealing Nori in her casual clothes with a folded up apron in one hand.

"Hey guys. You heading into town? I need a ride real quick to work, and I'm still trying to figure out how these new gloves work, so i can't run like I usually can."

"Sure, we were heading there first anyway, Scott asked me to show Naruto around town before I head to the reunion."

"Sweet thanks."

Rachel and Nori had strapped themselves in, while Naruto was still trying to fiddle with the buckle giving Nori a rather amused and befuddled look.

"Grrr...how do you guys do this thing here?"

Rachel decided to just use her telekinesis to do it for him, showing him how to do it properly.

"Ohhhh, ok then...stupid simple straps." He mumbled that last bit to himself, but the girls still overheard him and chuckled to themselves.

"Hey it's not funny! I grew up isolated from these type of things, ok!"

After finally getting into town, they arrived at the mall and followed Nori to the coffee shop that she worked at. He'd been to a mall in the capital with Pervy Sage, but even that was nothing like this. And soon enough he was able to ignore the fumes of the hundreds of cars that make you nauseous which had been ruining the experience. It really hurt riding behind what Nori had dubbed an 'eighteen wheeler'. He had thought the fumes would kill him.

"So, late shift I take it?" Rachel was already in line for her coffee and if Naruto wanted anything.

She sighed. "Yeah, I don't get off until closing, that and it's someone else's shift and I needed to get away from the school for a few hours, so you want the usual?" she asked, knowing the she preferred her coffee with sugar in it, sometimes to just enjoy the flavor. Turning her head a bit to see Naruto, "What about you blondie?" He frowned and twitched at the nickname, but ignored it nonetheless. Looking at the menu, his eyes focused on one thing.

"What's espresso?" he asked innocently enough. Both Rachel and Noriko felt a chill go down their spines.

* * *

><p>So far, the ninja had had three cups of coffee with three shots of espresso in ea h one of them. He had a rather bored expression on his face the entire time he gupled them down. "No fucking way." Noriko whispered in disbelief.<p>

"Watch your language." Corrected a still staring Rachel.

"I don't get what's the big deal, what's supposed to happen?"

"Technically you're supposed to have wide bloodshot eyes, twitching fingers and a fast paced speech pattern and then you crash in an hour or so."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the supposed effects espresso would give someone.

"Well thanks for the small discount Nori."

"No prob Rachel, so why are you out with him? It's not a date is it?" She hoped that he didn't just ask her out to a date right after coming here. Plus he seemed a little young than her too.

"Scott asked me to show him around town for a bit before I head to the family reunion later tonight."

"Ahhh...alrighty then, I'll leave you to your babysitting then.

"Hey!" They both shouted in unison. Getting surprised looks from each other. Awkward...Nori got a laugh out of that one for sure.

"We should get going, see you back at the school Nori."

Rachel had left some extra money for Nori's tip. The two friends then began to hang out and chat around town until they finally came to a bench in the nearby park, where it looked like no one else was around to hear their conversation.

"So how exactly did you get here? In this reality I mean." She was curious about both how and why he came here.

Naruto looked down in remembrance and sadness, something Rachel had immediately saw.

"I actually got here by accident. I was...in a war back home. A man had tried to gain power to put the world into an infinite illusion by binding with what was considered to be the most powerful creature in our history. We had managed to stop him for a bit, but in the end, he succeeded. But only then we had to deal with an even more powerful enemy, literally a primordial god, someone with power that seemed so far out of reach and belief. I, my two best friends and my sensei were able to avoid the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the illusion that it was called. We were able to beat her also, but now she's sealed up inside me, and now my eyes are like this because of her." She saw what they had had, calm and collected, but also sorrow in them. But she also saw that they also contained kindness and sincerity, and she also believed that they could show rage and anger at other times. They were captivating to say the least.

Naruto expression then changed to that of happiness, strength and determination as he stood up out of his spot on the bench. "But, I can take comfort in knowing that they broke the Infinite Tsukuyomi back home when I shot them through the tear home, and that everyone's rebuilding things after the war. And even though I may not be able to return home, I can make a new life here. I won't be able to become the Hokage and protecting the village and friends like I always dreamed about, but now, I think I have a new dream..."

"And what's that?"

His smile became even bigger than what it was before. "To become the greatest X-Man ever, and to make peace and coexistence between mutants and humans a reality! No matter how long or how hard it takes to get there, I'll do it dattebayo!" He had turned his left hand into a thumbs up gesture in front of her. His face held an expression that was filled with excitement and determination, bit it quickly turned to one that of embarrassment and he covered his mouth with his hands, cursing under his breath about getting something from his mother.

Rachel was wide eyed at his declaration as she sensed no lie about what he wanted. Somehow, she believed that he would make the world a better place, and his dream a reality, he was almost like a teenage combination of Xavier and her mother. She smiled sincerely at him, stood up alongside Naruto and gave him a warm hug.

He was seriously wanting to yell at his mom if he could for passing on the whole verbal tic thing, but as he was doing so, Rachel had just simply hugged him, much to his surprise. He wasn't used to this kind of thing, it weirded him out a bit. Did he say something wrong or what? He didn't know how to deal with women, as that was more Pervy Sage's forte, even though he told Naruto that he was a natural charmer.

"You know, I don't have to read your mind to know that you're not lying. You and I, we're not like the rest of the others, they don't know what it's like to be displaced out of reality. I came here for a reason, and I think you did too, and from what I've seen and experienced, there are no accidents in history."

Naruto had thought about that for a bit, and began to wonder if Hagoromo had trusted him more than Sasuke to seal away Kaguya, and maybe somehow he sent him here to help these people. He'd have to ponder this later, as he was now curious about how Rachel's reality was.

"Wait, so where did you come from exactly? Was it like this one? Or something else entirely like my own?"

Rachel had a pained expression on her face, remembering all the people she had lost back in her home reality, she wished she could've brought them with her, but she was unable to save them from the hell of the reality and Naruto caught on immediately, his face went to that of panic and was waving his arms in front of his face at a fast rate and his eyes going wide and turned white almost growing out of the sockets, along with very visible beads of sweat going down his face. Rachel saw this and had wondered how that was even possible.

"Oh, crap! I-I'm sorry 'bout that! I didn't mean to upset you or anything! We-we can talk about something else...hehehe...please don't hit me in the face."

Rachel had put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, before he started to make a scene in public, effectively calming him.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, it's just...my reality isn't the best one there is, but since you told me how you got here, I'll tell you how I got here..."

* * *

><p>-The Institute-<p>

Allaabu akbar. Allaabu akbar. Allaabu akbar. Allaabu akbar" Alone in her room, Sooraya was performing her evening prayers like every night. "Ash'hadu an laa ilaaha allallaah. Ash'ha-" But the ssilence that she had was broken by a pair of sharp taps to her door. Soon the door oopens with the headmaster stepping just over the entryway.

"I'm sorry, Sooraya. I didn't mean to interrupt." He does his best to apologize to the student.

But she felt no ill will towards him for the interuption in her prayers "How may I help you, Mister Summers?"

He had on a kind smile on, when he could allow it. "After Nori requested to room alone, I thought you might like some company…" He waited for a negative reaction before he continued. "And, well, Laura needs a roommate, someone who wouldn't mind showing her around," thus explaining the presence of the uncomfortable looking young woman behind him.

Bowing her head in acceptance, "I would be honored."

Ushering the silent girl/former assassin in, he bid them both a good night before leaving.

"You are Sunni." More of a statement of fact, rather than a question of what, and was one of the few times she had actually spoken since arriving.

Sooraya was surprised to hear that someone recognized her distinct way of worshiping Allah. "I-yes…yes forgive me, I did not realize you spoke. You are familiar with my home?"

"Yes. I have killed in Afghanistan." That was putting it rather bluntly. This was going to be an awkward first night indeed...

* * *

><p>-Elsewhere in the Institute-<p>

"Come one Sofia...just talk to me! You've been avoiding me for days...please come out." Julian had been at Sofia's door for the past few minutes trying to make up for the things he said back in the rec room.

"Julian please...just go away!" She was leaning up against the door hoping that he wouldn't break it down in the case she didn't. So far it hadn't escalated that far yet.

"Look, I know you're hurting beautiful...I want to help. Please...let me help." He slumped up against the door sitting down facing back out to the hallway. He saw his teammate Cessily out of his peripherals walking towards him.

"Julian...have you seen Kevin around?" She noticed that he wasn't around after they all left the Danger Cave to see Danielle off.

"I'm a little busy right now, Cess."

"Yeah, well Kevin's missing and I thought you might want to help me find him."

"He's a big boy, Cess. He'll get over this." He really hated dissing his friends, but he was too caught up with trying to apologize to Sofia.

"Nice way to look after your friends Julian."

"Cess don't...hey, I'm sorry...Cess, come back! Cess!"

Sofia had been packing the last several hours due to losing her powers, and being sent home. She'd had thought about leaving a note for Julian in her room when she left apologizing for not telling him she was leaving, but she felt that it was best if no one else but the staff knew since anti-mutant groups and enemies of the X-Men were more than likely already making plans to hit the school.

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

Wow, and he thought he heard it all. After hearing Rachel's story, he felt that he had to return her hug, but he almost crushed her lungs in the process. Apologizing for suffocating her, she said that it was alright and she was used to things like that, but told him to ask before hugging someone like that since not every girl was as nice as she was. They drove back to the Institute to drop off Naruto since he was still a student and she had a family reunion to get too.

"Hey let me know how everything goes, ok Rachel. Oh, and before I forget, bump fists with me real quick."

"Alrighty then." She chuckled a bit before complying.

As they fist bumped she noticed a strange marking from on the back of her palm begin to take shape and form; her eyes grew wide from the astonishment, she had known no one else that could possibly do something like this, save maybe Dr. Strange, but even then she had never seen him do it.

"It's a teleportation marker for me, if you ever need any help, just focus a little on it, and I'll be there in a flash, literally. And don't worry about it having a time limit on it or anything, a Flying Raijin seal never disappears from where it was placed, only I can actually make it vanish from anyone or anything it's on." He had a smile on his face the entire time he explained the purpose to her, he hadn't felt this happy in a while, not since he finally started bonding with his teammates back home.

She was perplexed by what he had done, but she was thankful for the 'gift' that he had inscribed on her, she looked at it for a bit to see that it had actually disappeared like it was never even there.

"Thanks for that, but why did you give it to me?" She was still curious why he had done it though, but having a friend come to her aid in a fight within a second would be really helpful.

"Well, no one else really knows how it feels to be out of place like you do. And it made me feel a little better about being here and whatnot to know that I'm not alone. So in a way you're my new best friend now, I hope you don't mind me saying that..." He rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment and chuckled a little to himself.

"No biggie, I'll talk to you later Naruto, good night."

She waved to Naruto cheerily as she drove off back into the city to see her mother's family. She couldn't help but think that he had some sort of friendly atmosphere that people were drawn to, and that he could be trusted with anything, as she found herself doing as such.

She finally arrived at her grandparents' house and was nervous as hell. Seeing as she was from an alternate reality and not from this one, she believed that they would reject her due to her status, but Scott and Emma had introduced her to mother's parents for Christmas before the whole House of M thing and they were pleased to meet her, and invited her to their family reunion coming up soon, and she was excited and nervous about it.

'Ok Rachel, you can do this...'

She knocked on the door a bit, and saw that her grandfather Dr. John Grey answer the door with happiness and welcomed her in introducing her to the rest of the family.

Unbeknownst to the Grey family, they were being watched by the masked man from a nearby tree.

"So...this is the night of the Grey family massacre...I could step in, after all...no one should face the coming end alone." He chuckled with dark humor and stood up from the tree reaching into his sleeve, he pulled out four separate objects that were labeled with kanji's and threw them into the air, each one landing on the edge of the Grey house and began to light up a bit, then the man made several hand signs and brought them together.

"Four Corners Protective Barrier." **(AN: This was something I just made up on the fly, I'm not sure if it's really cannon.)**

"Now that they can't hear, see, smell and Rachel can't sense outer minds that will be coming to the area. I better get ready for them."

The man stood out on top of the tree and watched the sky for the assassin's meant to come for the Grey's. The wait was not a long one. He then eyed the aliens whom in turn where staring him down for a few minutes, until the Skrull had spoken up.

"Who are you?! And do you dare stand against us?!"

"My name is of no importance, however...I do stand against you; this shouldn't take too long..."

"Then you will die along with the Starchylde and her family line as well, for we are the Shi'ar Death Commandos!"

The alien assassins charged at the man to kill him, while he stood still the whole time not worrying about a thing.

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

**"I'm surprised that you didn't make a move on that girl kit, what gives?"**

"Seriously! What's wrong with you! I can't make a move on a girl that I just met! That and she probably already has a guy in her life and not just that, she's also probably older than me! I'd look like a complete idiot if I asked her out!"

**"You still are an idiot, hehehehe. But seriously you deserve some happiness after all the crap you've been through. Or are you still hoping that you'll get home and finally get with that pinkette? Did you ever tell her how you felt about her, hmm? You do remember what your mother told you before she died right?"**

Naruto gained a look of self-disappointment and sadness for a bit, and thought back to his mother's last few words; specifically that of what she told him about women.

_"And as for women...well I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday...just try not to pick a weird one...try to find someone like your mother..."_

**"Plus she's a red head, so that's one thing down, now you just gotta see if she gets as pissed off as Kushina does as easily!"**

"Yeeeaaahhh...I'm not gonna test that out of curiosity since I like being alive and not drooling like an idiot for weeks on end." He imagined Rachel with her short hair flailing about like her mothers with an angry look on her face. He shuddered at the thought of Rachel using her telepathy to lobotomize him.

Kurama laughed at Naruto's explanation, he thought that he really should find a girl and settle down, he deserved it since he no longer had any of his friends from home.

He went back to his room to retire for the night, he tried to get back into the white room, but he couldn't for whatever reason. Maybe she was blocking him out for some reason, she prolly didn't like that someone would get in to what she considered her 'home' or whatever it was called, but as he was finishing up with his meditation, he felt a small surge of chakra back over near the city for a few minutes, but it dissipated moments later. What the hell was going on? This is the second time it's occurred since he's arrived here. He'd have to talk to Mr. Summers about tracking down the user tomorrow, should he prove to be an enemy to him.

* * *

><p>-Outside the Grey family household-<p>

The street was littered with craters and soaked in blood in all manner of colors. The man in the cloak was spotless and was holding the severed bloody head of Black Cloak, the leader of the Shi'ar Death Commandos, in one hand and had his other hand around the throat of Warshot, applying pressure around his neck to the point of breaking it entirely. Hypernova had her intestines' strung out and was barely clinging to life coughing up blood. There was no sign of SeGa as he most likely dissipated, and Devo's body was nailed to a tree by a large combat knife going thru his heart. The other members of the death squad were severely injured as they soon fled, but not before giving a glance to the man simply stating: 'This isn't over...'

"Hmm, I really need to clean this little mess up before they all begin to leave...and there's just one insect left to deal with."

He dropped Warshot's body and walked over to Hypernova, he stared at her for a bit before bringing his foot down on her smashing her skull and effectively killing her then and there on the spot.

"I can still use these however." As he looked to each of the dead bodies.

He looked around and began to clean up and repair the damage done to the neighborhood, and releasing the barrier around the house. He watched the family through the window enjoy their dinner, and at the end they all welcomed Rachel in a group hug and she cried tears of joy.

"Enjoy it all...while you still can..."

The man then disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, this one took me some time to write since the Childhood's End arc takes place over the course of two weeks and the issues swap between time frames. Now Naruto has met Rachel, and I really hope that I got it right. To me the two of them would be great friends and seeing as how both of them are stuck in a reality that's not of their own. Now I wasn't exactly too sure when the End of Grey arc took place, but I do know that it took place after House of M, and it made me sad that Jean and Rachel had lost their family due to the Shi'ar being so fearful of there being another Phoenix host from the Grey family.<strong>_

_**I originally wanted to write Naruto as the one to save the family, but I unfortunately don't own the collected edition of the arc to make sure to write it out properly, so I decided to have the cloaked/masked man to be the one to do it. Why? Can't really say why…for now. But next chapter will have Naruto help out with the Stamford tragedy, a certain Avenger will be sticking his nose where it shouldn't be, and the Childhood's End arc will finally come to an end. Thanks for reading this story and I hope many of you will continue to favorite, follow, and review it. And don't forget to vote on the poll posted on my profile. Until next time :)**_

_**P.S. I will have Naruto return back to his world later in the future,more than likely post AvX, and the story arcs will be that of the Shippuden films as they were never originally cannon with the exception of The Last, and I will be writing chapter about the aftermath of the war in the form of a funeral/memorial in a later chapter, so don't worry about Naruto not being able to return home for a bit. And also, I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on what Naruto's X-Man codename should be. I already have one in mind, but I'd like to hear other names as well. Thank you :)  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 4: Childhood's End Part 2

_**Alrighty then, the final part of Childhood's End will be here in the final chapter and the beginning of Crusade will start in the next one. And to make a note here, Naruto will not be involved with Civil War, just helping clean up Stamford with the rest of the X-Men. Again, I own nothing of Naruto nor Marvel rights and products. This chapter contains a bit of Civil War #1 and New X-Men #23.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Childhood's End Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>-Earlier Today-<p>

"Okay, how many super-villains are we talking here, Speedball?"

"Three. No, wait." He got a better look at the area. "I think I see Coldheart in the backyard emptying the trash." He did the easy math in his head no sweat. "That's four of 'em in total, and all four are on the FBI's most-wanted list, right?"

"Cobalt-Man, Coldheart, Speedfreek, Nitro…yup. They all broke out of Ryker's three months back, and all of them have records as long as your arm. Coldheart fought Spider-Man a couple of times, and—get this—Speedfreek almost took down The Hulk."

"He what?!" Night Thrasher had the most natural reaction. If anyone who could go toe to toe with the green giant and come out of it alive was of a high skill level, but almost taking him down…Microbe voiced the next natural line of thought.

"These guys are totally out of our league, man. No way in hell should we be going in there!" And he was right. His foster dad agreed with him as well, but they had no choice but to listen to the voice of the leader: Speedball. The leader is usually the charismatic one. He's the one who makes the decisions. But the problem with Speedball, was that he didn't make them based off strategy, tactics and common sense, unlike other leaders like Cyclops or Captain America. No, he made them based off on how many viewers he could get and how big his check would get after each episode.

"But think about the ratings, Microbe. This could be the best episode of the entire second season." And with that, Speedball made the decision that he would come to regret for the rest of his life for the craving of TV ratings. They engaged S-Rank villains and began their throwing their fists, kicks and insults.

"Could we cut out the part where she called me the Bondage Queen?"

"Oh, yeah. Because Night Thrasher sounds so much straighter." He really loved his foster father, but really...perhaps Bondage Queen would have been a better choice, given his costume. Regardless of that though. He needed to focus on the enemy whose armor is rusting his feet. "Got my bacterial beasties rusting Cobalt Man if anyone wants to track down that old Captain Marvel villain."

"Not to worry, Microbe." They were done with Coldheart. She was the one who could get to Nitro quicker than the others, so she took flight. In a matter of seconds, she was above him. "I'm on it." Her fists shot straight into his back, hammering his face right into a school bus. Ouch...that was going to leave at the very least a broken nose.

"On your feet, Nitro. And don't try any of your stupid explosions because that's only going to make me hit you harder."

The New Warriors were rather untrained and undisciplined. Because they had engaged ruthless criminals with decade's worth more experience than them.

"Namorita, right? Aren't you the Sub-Mariner's cousin or something?" Nitro didn't get back up, he didn't bother, seeing as how this whole town was about to go, and he could care less if his 'partners' got caught in as collateral. That, and the girl sure could hit, he'd have to someone to get his nose looked at. "Well, I'm afraid we're not the bargain basement losers you guys are used to, baby…"

He honestly thought that she was a complete idiot on the other hand. Why? It was simple really...her team had engaged them in the middle of a highly populated zone...near a school...shouldn't they have thought this through?

"You're playing with the big boys, now." His eyes began to glow an ominous yellow and white.

Namorita should have knocked him out while he was down. Not give him a few seconds of fighting for the sake of ratings. A few seconds were all that he needed, soon, everything became nothing but a bright light, enveloping the town in the blast of Nitro.

* * *

><p>-Now-<p>

The air was thick with death. He had felt it before in the war. The X-Men had been called in to help clean up the mess of what was thought to be a small skirmish between some small-time heroes and a baddie or two, turned out to be a disaster.

Naruto had been pulled out of his room by Rachel to help clean things up and with search and rescue if anyone even survived the explosion caused by the one they had dubbed 'Nitro'.

She led him down to the hangar where the blackbird was ready to take off with the rest of the senior X-Men. He had grabbed his gear from the day before along with the Gunbai, and stepped up the platform into the jet.

He saw as Rachel had strapped herself in and had done the same, but he still had a little trouble getting buckled in.

It was cool as how the hangar doors were actually the basketball court outside the school. His eyes grew wide with awe and excitement as the X-Jet rose into the air and tool off to their destination.

"Here, this if for you. It'll let people know that you're with us. Since you already have a uniform in a way, this'll complete it."

Scott had handed him a belt lined with several pouches for equipment and had a large red x in the center with white triangles outlining it. It went with his dad's trench jacket rather nicely.

"Also as a precaution, since there are going to be a lot of eyes out there, I want you to stick to using your clones, healing, and enhanced strength and speed for the time being. No need to draw any unnecessary attention to us right now."

Naruto nodded in response. He didn't want anyone on his heels and trying to get a better 'look' at him.

"Rachel, Naruto, I want the two of you to stick together and help out wherever you're needed. For now, your alias will be Ronin while in the field Naruto."

"Alright Scott." Rachel nodded in response.

"No problem." Naruto gave a salute to the headmaster. He stepped away for a moment to try and finally got a good look at the area. Scott had motioned for Rachel to come a little closer out of Naruto's ear shot. He knew that he had heightened senses, but he was more preoccupied with the scorched landscape.

"I want you to help keep an eye on him also, if someone like Tony or Reed saw one of his more 'flashy' techniques, they'd want to investigate everything about him, and then we'd have a real problem on our hands. I know that I already told him to keep to the ones I told him to use, but he has knack for not following orders all the way though." She glanced at Naruto for a bit to see that he was still looking over the destruction. She looked back to Scott and gave him an agreeing nod, and then went to Naruto and led him back to the other X-Men to get the rest of the orders.

It was like the land had been scarred, the people, were both dead and dying in the aftermath of the disaster. The explosion had long been over, the smell of the scorched earth never seemed to go away, only to be out of place by the occasional smell of burnt flesh. The air was still thick with smoke and dirt, the sun never shining through the thick black clouds above. To him it looked like that Deidara had come through to make some 'art', it didn't look like it was as powerful as Deidara's C5 or his 'Ultimate Art' as he called it. Since his would basically just glass the whole ground and form a massive crater while this explosion left behind bits and pieces.

He wouldn't be surprised that there would be someone like him in this world. He already made a comparison between Stryker and Hidan. Who wondered who else could be here like the rest of the Akatsuki?

There were masks and colorful suits all over the place. Some he had recognized, either from the media or from stories told by the other students, but given just how many were there, he had no idea who the rest were.

Several dozens of clones carried slabs of concrete between them to areas designated for trash and disposal. It must have weighed an easy ten or so tons, but they did so without a complaint, faces set in their grim silence.

Between tasks, the mutant veterans all checked up on their intern team member, even if all it meant was a covert glance here or there.

Rachel sent an approving nod to Cyclops on the newly minted member of the X-Men, even if his official membership has yet to be made. Naruto was doing well. Any of the other kids would've either puked their guts throughout the whole thing or would've taken a breather or two; he'd done neither. Naruto was taking up as much slack as he could for the people that needed to rest. She smiled a bit before turning back to the job in front of her.

Though there were others watching the grimly silent teen as well, making note of his abilities for later.

"Hey, Cyclops! Marvel Girl! We need some help over here!" Cyclops turned around. Two firemen were calling for him. Motion detectors are picking something up twenty feet down, but we haven't got our diggers yet." A fireman had called out from some nearby rubble.

"Everybody back. Clear a little space, huh?" The fireman was a little perplexed by the vibrating rubble, Rachel had started to lift the rubble out from the covering and brought it up into the air.

"Can you handle this on your own, Rachel?"

"I can handle it, Scott."

"She's got this stuff down like no tomorrow." Naruto had made a few Shadow Clones to pick up the rest of the rubble and help the survivors out of the hole, he wanted to try and test out to see if he had the Wood Style with some Wood Clones, but he wasn't too sure if he could count on them not turning back into wood and someone taking them back to wherever to they do their experiments. Rachel had smiled at his comment, despite the grave atmosphere in the area, he seemed to brighten the mood up a bit wherever he was.

"Six more survivors over by the school's north side. Bring blankets and a defibrillator."

The rest of the X-Men were continuing on with aid and relief, until they were overshadowed by massive Sentinels watching their every move. Naruto thought that it was a complete insult to them. Clearly the government didn't think that they could take care of themselves and didn't think that the other heroes could back them up in case of an attack on the mutant heroes.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." Wolverine was not too pleased by the sight, but a young boy, probably no older than eight or nine was a little scared at the sight, but his mother had tried to comfort him in her own way…even if it meant putting the X-Men in somewhat of a bad light.

"M-mommy?"

"It's ok, honey. They aren't going to hurt you. The Sentinels are only here to keep an eye on the X-Men for us. They're the good guys."

"We volunteer to help with a federal emergency, and you're still following us around?"

"_Just doin' our jobs Wolverine."_

* * *

><p>-Captain America &amp; Iron Man-<p>

"I'm told they've got a lead on Nitro. Word is, he sneaked out of town in the back of a pickup truck."

"Does it matter? All these children, Tony. The F.E.M.A. Chief said there could be eight or nine hundred casualties. All dead for a stupid reality TV show." Steve was honestly offended that some people used their abilities for fame and fortune, rather than for the greater good like he and many other people.

"They should have called us Cap. Speedball and the New Warriors were out of their league. The whole country saw the tape where they said they were only chasing ratings." He knew that the Superhuman Registration Act would be pushed even further after this event, it was only a matter of time. He and Steve walked over the damage done to the town observing each of the different masks and costumes they all recognized, but what caught both their attention and several others was the multiple clones of a young blonde kid with odd eyes and a giant looking fan on his back.

* * *

><p>-Goliath &amp; Ms Marvel-<p>

"It won't just be mutants they're watching after this one, Ms Marvel. This is the straw that broke the camel's back. You mark my words." He knew that the good old days were gonna come to an end eventually, and then they'd either have to hang up the cape, work for the government, or face prison time.

"You think?"

"Are you kidding me? After Philly getting bombed, the Hulk trashing Vegas…Wolverine saying he was gonna kill the President? This is the start of the witch hunts, honey. They'll be coming after us with Torches and Pitchforks."

"Yeah, well, maybe they're right this time Goliath…who the hell can justify this?"

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

Cyclops had given him and Rachel a quick break for the time being, and they headed over to the Blackbird to get a drink. Rachel had tossed him a bottle of water from a nearby ice chest and a towel to get the grunge off of him, and they both sat down on the steps heading into the jet.

"I know now's probably not a good time considering what's going on around us right now…but how did things go last night with the reunion?"

He wanted to try and bring some bit good to the day, despite the job bringing nothing but gloom and depression.

"It went really well actually…I thought that for a while…they wouldn't accept me for who I was, since well…you know. But, in the end, they all accepted me for who I was, and they were glad that my mom had one child before she died in a sense, and even then, they'd still love me as their own, and now…I finally have a real family." She allowed a small smile to spread on her face in the memory of last night, but for some reason, she felt that something had happened nearby, but she couldn't read anyone's minds outside the house, as if there was some sort of psychic net dropped over it. But it disappeared once the reunion was over and everyone headed home; when she stepped out of the house, she began to feel something cold and dark. She wasn't sure what to think of it, so she kept it to herself for the time being until that same feeling came around her again.

Naruto then had a big smile plastered on his face, "That's great! I knew that they'd accept you. I'm glad that you've got a real family now." He gestured a fist bump to her and had returned it in kind. They had a small break and then went straight back to working with the rest of the clean-up crews.

* * *

><p>-Captain America &amp; Iron Man-<p>

They took notes of the blonde kids' abilities and the way he acted around the people and the job at hand. They suspected that it was one of the students had maybe snuck on the blackbird to try and help out, but none of the senior X-Men gave him any fuss about it. Nonetheless, they got a feeling from the teen that he wasn't quite what he appeared to be.

And what they saw made them curious but all at the same time, suspicious about him. The ability to form a small army without his system crashing down on the kid like what had happened to Madrox back in X-Factor. Heightened levels of strength, speed and agility. Enhanced healing abilities. And he seemed used to events like Stamford.

"I can't shake off that there's something off about him." To him the kid was an enigma that needed to be solved, he had his suit scanning the kid on sight and was already hacking and hiding his tracks in the O*N*E* database, he disliked not knowing who was who in the super human community.

"Even if that is the case, Scott's not irresponsible or careless, he knows better, considering he's led the X-Men since the beginning. Besides, better to leave mutants to their own people. Right, Tony?" These words were some that the Captain would come to regret heavily later in the future.

"Huh, that's weird..."

"What is?"

"I can't get a proper reading on the kid, and his O*N*E* file is rather sparse, just stating what he's showing right now."

"Something wrong with your suit then?"

"No, that's no it. My suit and my tech is working fine actually I triple checked, and even then it shouldn't be acting this way...the only thing that I can come up with is that somehow he must be shielding himself from my scanners, which should be impossible...or Emma over there is making me see just the static on the kid's data and not the real thing, though I doubt it's the later."

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

After about 23 hours' worth of clean-up duty that would've taken even longer had Naruto have used his Shadow Clones to speed things up, and trying his best to avoid other heroes and news cameras, they were back in the blackbird on their way to the school to retire for the night. As he was about to finally get some sleep, he had some sort of vision: He saw himself sitting on the edge of the ocean with a girl about his age with long red hair in a green and yellow colored outfit with a tattered cloak that acted like a small cape. He saw that the two of them were laughing together and were eating ice cream like he and Pervy Sage used to do.

He woke back up wide eyed and began to wonder if he was going to be having these kind of things happen to him often...if that was the case, then he should really expect things to get more interesting, but he had to wonder...why the hell was he becoming involved with so many red heads?!

* * *

><p>-Six Months Ago, Los Angeles 3:17 AM-<p>

The weather was perfect for an assassin; one was already in a prone position with a high caliber silenced rifle with an infrared scope attached. His name was Matthew Risman, a contract killer on the black market. Even though he was in the dirty business of being a professional Hitman, he cared deeply for his wife and daughter, they meant everything to him. The rain battered against the city concealing him from any weary eyes.

His current target was a wealthy business man named Bob Forward that he was hired to take care of by a rival company. He had nothing against the man, it was just business. He had the perfect shot lined up on his head. One shot, one kill. No need to waste a second round on the man. He viewed through his scope and saw his target's expressions: paranoia and depression. He had pulled the trigger, but then his phone began to ring forcing his aim to go off. He was about to have damn good word or two with the one who interrupted his shot.

"Dammit! What?!"

"_Your wife and daughter are in grave danger, Matthew…"_

"Who is this?"

"_You must remove them from your home by 4:01 AM and not a second later. If you do not, they will die."_

"WHO IS THIS?!" He didn't take things like that lightly.

"_Please. Oh, and Matthew…Mister Forward is still alive by the way."_

And with that the man on the other line had cut the line. Matthew tried to check the caller ID, but it came up as a blank. He turned back to his attention the target and peered down the scope to see that he missed his mark by a hair and that Mister Forward was bleeding by his neck with blood, and trying to get back inside his apartment.

"Son of bitch…" He couldn't believe that the man on the phone had told him right.

He took two extra shots to make sure his target was down for the count. He didn't have time to take apart his rifle to put back into his bag, he simply slung the rifle over his shoulder and his bag on his back, and then mad a mad dash for his car.

The weather was progressively getting worse as he got closer to home, he realized now that with the way the weather was getting, that living near the basin of a ridge was a bad idea. A mudslide was going to happen. That's what began to go through his mind, and he knew with this weather it was going to wipe out his house and every one in it. He was on the phone trying to call his wife to tell her to grab their daughter and get the hell out.

"Come on…come on…pick up the phone Piper!"

He got no answer as he finally got to the house and hauled ass inside screaming their names.

"PIPER! GRACIE!"

He broke through the door to see what was going on, and got a view of his wife carrying their daughter out of bed. No doubt due to the sound of thunder and the volume of his own voice.

"Matt…what's going on?!"

"We have to get out of here, right now!"

There was a loud and building rumbling sound heading their way.

"W-What is that?!"

"I don't know! Just run!"

As they finally made out away from the house, the massive mudslide had completely wiped out their home. He held his crying daughter in protection against possibly something else, but was rewarded by the same voice from the call earlier.

"Well done, my son…the Lord sends his love you, Gracie and Piper. May we speak alone, Matthew?" He saw a man dressed in what looked like a priest's suit and had several others dressed in Christian robes behind him.

"What was…?"

"That was divine intervention…a miracle…a gift. God does not want your family to enter his kingdom. Not Yet."

"God? But…but I'm a murderer…a paid killer…how could…why would he…?" He was baffled at the reason why this had happened to him.

"Spare you this suffering and loss when you take innocent lives for profit? Because, my son…the ranks of God's army are not filled with just angels." William Stryker had come to recruit a right hand man…and now he had found one.

* * *

><p>-Six Weeks Ago, Westchester, New York-<p>

The men were analyzing the screens filled with names of people who had been deceased for quite some time.

"Have you found it yet?"

"Damn it, where is she? Eliminate the males!" The Reverend was getting impatient as the search was still no closer to the end.

"Accessing the database…and reconfiguring…" They stared at the data scrolling across the holographic screen listing names, they continued to look for the name that they were desperately searching for to get a hold of the one necessary for their future plans.

"There you are…pull up Julia Cabot!" He had finally found his foot in the door.

The Reverend went upstairs to his chapel hall to talk to the young boy that had been coming and praying for almost an entire year. He saw that he still was wearing the sweat hoodie and the trench coat to conceal the majority of his body, lighting the prayer alter.

"I miss you, Julia. I miss you so much...but we'll be together again…I know we will."

"It's been almost a year…"

"W-What did you say?"

"It's been almost a year now, since you lost her…and yet you still come every Sunday to honor her life in the house of the Lord. God bless you, Jay."

"How…how do you know…?" How could someone have known about Julia and he.

"I know a great deal about both you and Julia."

"Who are you?"

"A simple servant of the Lord. Julia Cabot was a beautiful soul…one I know you feel was called to heaven too soon. But do not lose faith, as she waits for you there and listens to your prayers every Sunday. Tell me, Jay. Did you know that there was an angel present the day she died?"

Jay was silent as he was slowly crying.

"No? Well, God sent one to be by her side…so that he could end her suffering and bring her home. You see, angels exist solely to serve the Lord and act as his most trusted messengers. There was an angel present the day Julia died, just as there is an angel here today…"

"W-Where?"

"You are the angel my son…and I have brought you God's message."

* * *

><p>-Tony Stark-<p>

Tony Stark was currently a very busy man. If the Superhuman Registration Act was haunting him like the bottle had once did, right now, it was an obsession, almost like a drug in a sense. In about two weeks, it was going to become the law. There was no doubt about that. And nothing can wake you up like 900 victims in a disaster that could have been avoided easily. A distraught mother shouting some things that hurt only because it was the truth. He prayed to God that what they were doing was right, or this would come back to bite them all in the ass, and it would hurt like hell. Now his job was to ensure that the limits and measures of the act would ensure fairness and equality to those affected by it. That brought up the thought of Aliens and Mutants. And that brought his thoughts to the new student at Xavier's.

There had been very few things able to take a hold of Tony's curiosity like that 'Ronin' boy, before that. And Iron Man himself just couldn't explain why, if someone asked him. The boy had somehow blocked his scanners back at the Stamford clean up. Maybe a being from an alternate reality? It would not have been the first time it happened…then there was his abilities. Multiplying without suffering the drawbacks Jamie Madrox suddenly had to endure, superhuman physical attributes, advanced healing abilities, the sparse O*N*E* file, and the odd feeling that he and Steve both got from the boy.

"Just what exactly are you, kid?" He voiced his thoughts out loud.

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

"Achoo! Damn it, some bastard must be talking about me…" He narrowed his eyes, and rubbed his hand under his chin trying to take a guess to the identity of the one talking about him.

* * *

><p>-The next day with Emma Frost and Tony Stark-<p>

It had the intended effect he was hoping for. Unmasking Spider-Man on live TV in front of the whole country. Tony was sure that the deed would have made a lot of people change their minds about the Registration Act. So he decided to try and gain a few more supporters. And he had a few places he needed to check. One of these was the Xavier Institute. And boy oh boy, did they sure know how to brew some mean OJ.

"This must be the first time you and I have been alone since Marrakesh, Miss Frost." Said Tony to open the discussion with the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club, while pouring himself some of the beverage. "Tell me: does Cyclops know about that little arrangement we used to have when neither of us were dating?"

"Oh, Cyclops knows everything, Tony." Replied the truthful Emma. He was probably the only person on the planet who she would show her romantic side to. "He can't keep secrets from my telepathic mind, so it's only fair that I don't keep anything from him."

"My. You really have changed." Tony's reaction was genuine as it could get. He drank a bit of the juice, before resuming his talk. "Obviously, you know what I'm about to ask. Is there any point in verbalizing?"

"Not especially." Emma shook her head from side to side slowly. "We had a meeting just last night and decided that helping you hunt down these anti-registration rebels would be a violation of everything the X-Men believe in."

"Even with ninety-percent public backing? And that boyfriend of yours so keen to curry favor with the white house again?" Time to pull out the card of political and public image.

"Perhaps we just know what it's like to be persecuted when you're fighting the good fight, Mister Stark." No effect. Tony didn't roll high enough on his Diplomacy check.

"Ask moms and dads in Stamford if they think Captain America's still fighting the good fight." Ahh, the genocide card. What child's play.

"Oh, please. Don't try to blackmail me with genocide. Do you really want to compare notes?" Tony was an idiot to play that card. Emma decided it was time for a grave image to appear. An island once home to 16 million mutants, was now an enormous graveyard and nothing but a smoking ruin. "Where were the Avengers when Genosha died, Iron Man? Where were you when our babies were burning?"

"I thought you were supposed to be looking after the interest of your students, Emma. Is it really wise to put them on a collision course with the American government?" The student card. It was all he had left to use. But it seemed like Emma always had a counter card to play in response.

"Oh, we don't want a fight, darling. We're perfectly happy to remain on this reservation they've made for us." The image began to fade. "All we ask is that you leave us alone and, in return, you have our word that we won't join forces with your star-spangled friend." And then she put on that smile. That smile that she always put on when the conversation ended positively in her favor, even though it was a fake smile meant to add insult to injury most of the time. "Your choice, Mister Stark."

Tony sighed and drank another bit of his OJ. "Well, then there's another other matter that I came here to discuss."

Emma searched Tony's mind again. And she was surprised by what she had found. Naruto. "I originally thought that you were hiding something from me and made me see that my scanners couldn't pick anything up on the kid, but I realized that it was him somehow."

"He may not look it, but he's a native to Japan. His father was American, and his mother Japanese. They brought him over here a few days ago." Tony played with the ice cubes in his glass, making it move in a round circle. "If you want to take a closer look at him, then I'll have to say no."

Her mind flashed back to one of Naruto's memories when Madara had returned fully from the dead, and commenting on how stealing Hashirama's cells and using Obito to bring him back would ensure the Infinite Tsukuyomi to succeed. She shuddered a bit at the thought of someone like Sinister had a hold of Naruto's cells.

Tony was about to speak up in an attempt to persuade her, but Emma had stopped that altogether. "If you even try to come back here as a draft officer to the students, or try to 'examine' Naruto, then consider yourself banned from the school grounds. So I suggest that you leave those thoughts elsewhere." Damn…she knew that it was only a matter of time before someone stuck their nose into the boy. She hoped that Stark would leave the matter alone, but then again…he wasn't the type of man to not know everything.

"Alrighty then, well then I guess then I can't really say anything else…unless the kid himself would like to speak on his own behalf."

"I already know what he'll say. No. Now would you like to escort yourself off the premises, or would you like for me to do it for you?"

"No need Miss Frost, I'll see myself out." He sat up from his chair and left back to his limo. And with the one thought in mind. Emma was determined to not let him near the boy Naruto. Now he really wanted to know more…what was she and Scott hiding from everyone else about the boy?

-Two Weeks Later; Scott & Emma-

"How can you be so frustrating this early in the morning? All you have to do is look out the window to see that I'm right!" They had stayed up for a while now discussing the future of the students. Turning back to him, as he followed her down the stairs to the main foray.

"They have to be pushed, Scott. They have to be ready."

He had traded his visor for a pair of sunglasses, with the frown upon Scott's face speaking volumes before he even did.

"I'm not arguing that, Emma. But they're still just children and I don't want to see their childhoods torn away from them needlessly." This school was supposed to be a haven for mutants, it was supposed to give them the one thing they couldn't get out in the rest of the world. An education and a life worth living.

"I think it's a little late for that, darling."

His eyebrows only furrowed more, stopping at the base of the steps. "I know why you're doing this."

"Do you? The news is out, Scott. T mutant population has been decimated…" Turning around to face him, her blue eyes were hardened with a fierce determination.

"And sooner or later our enemies will come for us."

Not really meaning to stop, she paused in her argument to pull the exterior door open at the heavy thumping sound at the base of the pristine door.

"Is someone at the door?"

Never deterring her sight from Scott, she reached down to turn the knob and see who or what it was at the door.

"If you want blood on your hands, so be it. But I'm going to protect these children at any cost…" She didn't realize that in the future, he would have blood on his hands, of both friend and foe. And neither of them realized that is exactly what would happen in the next few minutes.

Opening the door, all she had to do was look down before all the blood left her face. "Jay?"

The young Guthrie limp in his arms, Scott made a beeline for the med bay, and Emma hot on his heels. "CALL NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!" He probably didn't need to shout, but, given Jay's current status, some things just couldn't be helped. "NOW!"

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

It had been almost a week since Rachel, along with a few others had left to go to some place called the Shi'ar to help some friends of theirs. He had asked Rachel why exactly she had to go, but she said that it was a family matter in a sense. He didn't want to intrude on anything of the like, so he had bid her goodbye, but not before they had hugged, and _she_..._she_ mind you, had planted a small kiss on his forehead. He blushed a bit at her goodbye, but had accepted that she would be gone for a while.

Honestly...it sucked when your new best friend just happened to get pulled away on to some lengthy mission after they began to grow on you and vice versa. But he knew that she'd be back and that they'd have a lot to catch up on.

**"And you didn't even return it...what an idiot...hehehe."**

_"Hey! I don't wanna risk getting turned into a vegi you damn rat!"_

**"Yeah, yeah whatever. I still say you should've at least tried to make a move on her."**

_"Forget it...well, I just hope that whatever she and the others had left to go deal with, they'll be done with it, the sooner the better."_

He wanted to get some sleep, but something's are just denied to him.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh! Wuh!"

* * *

><p>-The Med Bay-<p>

Hank had barely settled back in. Checking his ongoing lab work before sleep meant that he was caught by surprise when Scott came bursting in. "Scott?" Though his cat-like eyes and senses were much quicker to notice the teen and his bloodied state.

"Help me, Hank… Jay's been hurt." Emma rushing in in his wake.

But his words were nowhere near as precise as the furry X-Man. He could immediately see the bloody damage done to the lad. "HURT? Scott, the poor boy has been-"

"I know, Hank! Now help me!"

The door opened again. This time to reveal the otherworldly shinobi. Worry and confusion etched in his face, "What's going...what the hell happened to him?!" Seeing the state of his friend, he needed to heal and regrow his wings to keep him alive. He knew from wounds like those that he was going to deteriorate and die from blood loss.

"No…No! No!" he screamed, his eyes wide in panic. "GET AWAY!" Hank jumped over to the table just as the formerly winged boy started to thrash around.

"He's pulling out his stitches! Hold him down!"

The adults did their best to restrain them, but he started fighting back even harder. Naruto had decided to try and place a minor Genjutsu on Jay to settle him down. Genjutsu was never his forte, but he decided to experiment with it due to his newfound ocular powers.

"Jay...hold still and sleep."

His tomoe began to spin in a clockwise motion and he stared deep into Jay's eyes, who in turn had looked into Naruto's eyes. He began to stop struggling against the senior X-Men and he started to slip into a peaceful sleep, until he finally collapsed on the med bed.

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem. How the hell did this happen? Who did this to him?"

"I couldn't make out any coherent thoughts unfortunately. So I can't say for sure."

"Dammit..." He gritted his teeth at whoever had done this to Jay.

Naruto continued to heal up his wounds and then regrew Jay's wings. While Emma had seen enough and made a decision that she hoped would ensure the safety of the students. She just hoped that down the line, it was the right one to make.

* * *

><p>-Nori &amp; David-<p>

"So I've been given permission to head out tomorrow..."

"_All students are to report to the Danger Room in 10 minutes."_

"Uh!"

"...morning? Nori? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, except for Frost shouting in my head. Didn't you hear her?"

* * *

><p>-The Common Room-<p>

"_This is a training exercise. Come in uniform."_

"Yeah, we're having an assembly or something. Dude, I totally just sniped you." Santo was enjoying every bit of his time with Brian before he had to leave the school.

"I do not have a uniform." Granted that this was expected since the only thing that really counted was the X belt that was given to her when she joined the Hellions.

"Guys? Guys, hello? Am I missing something?" Brian was still clueless as to what was going on.

* * *

><p>-The Stepford Cuckoo's-<p>

"She's very upset."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"This is going to end badly."

* * *

><p>-The Danger Room-<p>

All of the students had finally arrived in the Danger Room and were awaiting Emma's response to why all of the still powered students were being assembled like this. Naruto arrived via Flying Raijin when he placed a seal in the room when he first came here so he could teleport wherever he needed to be in a flash.

"Today everything changes." A good start, he thought. Her tone was as serious as her face. "No more squads. No more field days."

"What?"

"You can't be serious."

"We won't do it."

Naruto blinked at that. It seemed that the Cuckoos had managed to read Emma's mind. They knew beforehand what she was about to say…and they refused to do it? That didn't sound good.

"You came here to learn how to use your powers and find your place in the world. Now we will see what you've learned and where your place is." The trio's reaction caused her to glance in their direction, but she returned her gaze to the crowd yet again, eyeing them one by one. "There are two possibilities- on the battlefield or on the sidelines. You will decide which."

Naruto crossed his arms. He was beginning to understand what she was doing. They were all dressed in what they wore when they did combat training and went on missions. She wants to…but didn't she say that she wanted to keep them safe or some thing along those lines?

"The exercise is simple. Every man for himself." She threw another glance in the students' direction, who had started to murmur.

"Last students standing will train to be X-Men…the rest do not."

The audience-wide stupefying had begun. Attentive eyes locked onto several students, then she laid out an order. "Wallflower. Blindfold. Nezhno. Ernst. Naruto. You are excused."

At first, he wasn't sure who she was talking about, until they started to leave. Wallflower he recognized, and she was quite vocal about staying even. But the ice queen was adamant. "Leave now." And, just like that, the five of them were dismissed. He was curious about the four others on what their powers were to have them sent away. He had a feeling he was told to leave since he could wipe the floor with everyone here. That much was obvious.

Cessily's mind was still racing to catch up to what her teacher had just told them all.

"Wait, Miss Frost…what about Kevin? Did you find him yet?"

"Jay Guthrie is missing as well."

"I could have sworn I just saw Jay…"

"Right now, I would suggest you focus on the students around you." she advised them, though they weren't too sure on how to take the advice.

"This is stupid. I don't belong here. Santo was right…my powers are useless in a fight." Josh started walking to the exit, but he was stopped by Laurie who'd lingered on, even after being dismissed by Frost.

"You can do this, Josh..." she supported. The relationship between the two was so very weird, but still, she wanted to support him. "You've worked really hard to be here. Don't give up now." And if that didn't banish the doubts from his mind, "I have faith in you." Josh's frown soon turned upside down into a smile of apologetic relief.

"...thanks, Laurie."

Everyone else though had their own comments to make of the situation.

"I swear, if you touch me with that tongue, Victor, I will crumble it."

"We'll see about that."

"This is like the best day of my life."

"I hear that."

The two rock teens knocked fists enthusiastically.

"Uh, does Mister Summers know about this?" A question that was promptly ignored.

"Wait…can I leave my body outside?"

"I knew I should have brought my helmet."

Sooraya looked away from anyone else, avoiding eye contact. "This feels wrong." But Cessily still brought her hands up, placed comfortingly around her shoulders.

"You'll be fine. Just think of it as another training exercise, Sooraya," she offered.

But her interpretation of the young woman's words was incorrect. It wasn't worry that she voiced.

Standing adjacent to the two team members, was one of the newer students Hisako Ichiki, who also went by Armor. "What are you two worried about? You're Frost's students."

"Yeah, Hisako…and that means we actually learned something." Cessily snapped in retort, going out of her way not to glare back in retaliation. Tempers had been running high lately.

But there were some who saw opportunity...Nori's gauntlets were starting to spark intermittently. Oh, now was the time. Now that she had the go ahead, she was gonna fry Kellar.

Catching her intense glare, he smirked back at her.

Nori's electrical sparks only grew more powerful and violent.

_"Hellion."_ He lost surprise at hearing someone else's voice in his head, he looked up to the control room where Ms. Frost had retreated to.

_"Whatever it takes, I want X-23 taken out first."_ He shifted his attention to the clawed clone. The memory of her jumping into the fray to save his ass in the simulated mission made it's.

_"Is that a problem, Mr. Keller?"_ There was an edge to her voice this time. It wasn't often she had to repeat herself to get results.

"No…" he whispered.

_"What was that?"_

Shoulders sagging just a little, he looked back up, meeting her eyes. "No. It's not a problem."

_"Good."_ And within the same breath, figuratively speaking, "Begin," echoed around the room.

Then the massive free for all began with every student landing a hit on the person next to them, even if it was one of their own teammates...

Julian just happened to be right next to Santo who had brought down both of his hands to hit the shorter kid. Luckily Julian thought ahead should someone have got him in the back, he raised his telekinetics behind him in a shield.

"Nor me, you idiot! Them! The Hellions are staying together!"

"Oh...right. My bad."

The students were wailing, cutting, punching, and kicking one after the other. Mercury vs Armor. Dust vs Indra. X-23 vs Onyxx. There was no end to it.

Julian saw his chance to take out Laura and shoved several students out of the way.

"Move it!"

Nori was taking her shot at shocking Hellion now that she got the chance. Electricity shot through the air, rebounding off an instinctively projected shield. Breaking his focus from taking down Laura, he turned his head to see the blue haired teen flaring her gloves in anticipation.

"Ashida...I don't have time for this."

Her mouth created a snarl. "Too bad. You're going down, Keller!"

"Fine. You want to go? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>-Laura-<p>

Delivering a rattling palm strike to the chin of a porcupine teen, she kept moving. On the field of battle, a still target was a dead target. Flipping back, fleetingly in a one-armed handstand, she delivered a kick to another teen's shoulder while dodging hardened projectiles from yet another student focusing their attention on her.

But no matter how skilled, in prolonged combat, everyone sooner or later could get caught off guard.

Santo saw that she was down on the ground recovering from taking out a few others. He raised his arms up in the air to finish her

"Clone this!"

Crouching in recovery from her acrobatics, she saw what was about to transpire, and let out one of her foot claws to slice off one of the arms in an attempt to force him off balance and retreat from her.

"Hey, that's not cool." He was sad. He was depressed that a girl got the better of him.

When she tried to move to her next target...nothing. She couldn't even budge.

"Urk!"

_"Can't move, dear?"_ Her green eyes widened only a hair before rising up to the control room looking over the Danger Room. The woman had made it quite clear that she was not welcome here. Only, now, she was doing something about it_._

_"That's a shame."_ There was a lot of smug confidence in her tone.

To the side, Hellion finally pried off Surge before zooming in on Laura. A telekinetic energy field coated him as he prepared to attack, but both of their attention were turned to the other charging stone teen, Onyxx.

"Oh, crap."

To her silent confusion though, the telekinetic extended his energy field to her, wrapping her in it, and lifted them both out of the way in a shot, just missing being caught between Onyxx and the reinforced Danger Room walls. She looked to him for an answer.

"No one saves me! Got it?"

"Okay." She replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Now we're even."

Sensing the hill in the air, both sent eyes to the control room, now easily right in front of them, and seeing the headmistress glaring…coldly at them. They didn't need to be psychics to see that the woman was pissed off, but holding it in very well.

_"ENOUGH."_

Reeling from his head-on with the wall, Onyxx voiced a dizzy "Did I win?" He was still seeing stars whilst rubbing his aching head.

"Mercury. Dust. Hellion. Elixir. Rockslide. Surge." Hardly had she stepped through the doors, the headmistress had gone through a string of names. "You six will go on to train as new X-Men alongside Naruto." Many of the students were already recovered, or well on their way.

"She picked four Hellions...there's a shocker." Hisako groused sullenly.

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

After Emma had ordered he and the other four students to leave. He heard an all-out brawl spark within a few minutes. He tried his best to sense out who was still conscious and fighting, but the energies were all jumbled up, more than likely due to everyone just hitting left and right, rather than concentrating on a single opponent one at a time like a seasoned fighter.

As he was focusing on who was who, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Cyclops and the Cuckoos were heading towards the Danger Room.

And he didn't look the least bit happy...

**"Looks like someone didn't get the memo for today."**

_"I'd hate to be in Frost's position right now."_

Soon he opened up the door to view the 'exercise' come to an end.

"Don't you mean seven, Emma?" Making his presence known, as he stepped into the room of bruised and battered teens.

"You forgot to include Laura." Seemingly, that was all the point he was there to make as he turned on heel and marched straight back out, but pretty much anyone with any hearing picked up the heated comment he'd murmured to her when he'd turned away. "And we'll discuss this little 'exercise' later."

Knowing what the night ahead would contain, she stood firm with her usual demeanor. "There will be an assembly in the auditorium in 30 minutes for all mutant students. Oh, and by the way, Mr. Keller…Surge will be the new team leader."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, and Naruto will also be team leader alongside you, better get to work on forming strategies with him soon. He works with just about anything."

If anyone was more aghast than Julian, it was Noriko. You could laugh at their reactions simultaneously.

Josh summed up the whole situation altogether. "Oh, this is going to suck."

* * *

><p>-30 minutes later; the auditorium-<p>

Emma stood up to a podium with the speakers active and several other senior X-Men standing off to the side, with the exception of Cyclops and Wolverine, as they themselves were already at another meeting at the Baxter Building.

The few remaining students watched in silence and depression.

"Look around you...for this is all that remains. Many of you only know the world where mutants thrived and were on the rise. Where we influenced culture, built our own cities and even a country. A world where we numbered in the millions and Charles Xavier's dream was finally within our reach...the world we knew is gone and with it most of our hope and survival. We are scattered across the globe numbering in the hundreds. The few of us on this stage have faced some of the dangers that await us, but I fear nothing has prepared us for what is to come...you are at your childhood's end. You are mutants in a world that hates and fears you. It's time to grow up. The remaining human students that haven't left already will board a bus in 45 minutes to take them someplace safe. If you want to say your goodbyes, now is the chance."

And with that, she ended her speech to oversee the safe transport for the depowered students in the bus.

* * *

><p>-Elsewhere-<p>

The Reverend William Stryker stood up to a podium in a stadium, with the speakers active and several other members of the Purifiers standing off to the side, with the exception of Matthew Risman and other skilled assassins as they were preparing a plan of attack soon.

The many followers watched and cheered in joy and happiness.

"Look around you...for this is but a handful of God's children. The Lord watched as the seeds of Satan gained strength and claimed our world. He patiently waited for his children to rise up and fight the forces of evil...but we did nothing. And Eden fell. Now God has given us one last chance to make right what we've allowed to go so very long. Now you must decide what you will do. Align with God to end Satan's reign or turn your back on the Lord once again...make no mistake, this is Judgment Day. God Bless you all."

And with that, he ended his speech, turning to his hooded followers behind him to discuss the plan for eliminating several of those touched by Satan.

"Assemble my Purifiers. We have a bus to catch."

Off above in the stadium lights, the masked man sat on top of one of the light structure watching the whole speech play out.

"Let's see how things will go for this little event...shall we?" He chuckled darkly to himself, as he disappeared from the area.

* * *

><p>-Not in the Institute-<p>

They had less than an hour. After everyone was prepared, the teachers guided them just outside Salem Center, where a bus would take them out of the school and back to their families, in secret. They used the old Morlock Tunnels. They couldn't risk allowing O*N*E* to be involved when odds are, they'd make a huge spectacle of the entire ordeal.

From what he was told, the Morlocks were mutants who couldn't go as far as normal could be by human standards, if any, there were, due to their grotesque appearances that their mutation made them look like. After a series of massacres, the Morlocks no longer lived there. But they were still a good way of moving unnoticed.

Naruto however had asked to speak with Hank in private before the bus headed out. He led him back to his lab in the med bay so no one could overhear their conversation.

"Yes, what can I do for you my boy?"

"Well, it's kinda sorta a request and a question...but is it possible to for me to be able to go back home and could you help me get there? I mean, I wanna stay here and help everyone out here...I don't wanna go back after being her for the past two weeks but, I want to at least tell all my friends back home that I'm alright." He wanted to make things right here after the mutants were wronged in almost every way. He wanted to see Rachel again for sure. Maybe even show her and the others the villages.

Hank had closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in deep thought. Travel between alternate realities was completely possible...given the right technology and conditions. He sympathized with the boy on letting his loved ones know that he was alive and in good hands.

"Well Naruto my boy, you see, travel between..."

He was rudely interrupted by a massive tremor that shook all the way through the ground down under towards them.

"What the hell!"

"Quickly, we have to get back to the others!"

They ran as fast as they could towards where everyone else was...the bus pick up point outside the school grounds. Well Naruto decided to slow his speed down to stay with Hank

When they finally arrived, they saw a fiery blaze upon a melting structure and others surrounding it. They realized what it was...the school bus that was supposed to take the depowered students out away from the school to safety...with the students still inside...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And with that, concludes the Childhood's End arc and...<strong>_

**"Ah! Ah! She said it! She said it!"**

_**"Yes Wade? What did she say...?" I'm currently gritting my teeth in frustration right now, in case you guys are wondering.**_

**"She said the title of the arc dude! She totally said it in the chapter!"**

_**"Yes I realize that Wade...now go back to your warehouse or wherever it is you usually sleep or hang out...you don't come in until later when Messiah War starts up...idiot..."**_

**"Awwwww!"**

_**"Wade!"**_

**"Okayyyy then..."**

_**Ugh, now back to what I was saying before Deadpool interrupted me...this will be the chapter to end Childhood's End and the next arc will begin the Crusade arc. Remember to vote on the poll on my profile. Review, favorite, and follow this story, but no flames please as they will be deleted. Thank you and until next time. And before you guys start bashing me, I picked the name Ronin for his temporary codename. Yes, I do own 47 Ronin, and I thought that it was entertaining in an action sense. I'm still accepting ideas for codenames for Naruto. Though now I'm officially torn if I should even add Rachel into the pairing poll after thinking more about it. Maybe, maybe not I'm not so sure. Let me know if you guys think I should.  
><strong>_

_**Also on a side note, I want to have a new story pic for the desktop version and I was wondering if anyone would like to draw up what Naruto looks like now along with his Susanoo, I'd appreciate it, if anyone wants to do so. See ya guys next time :)**_


	6. Chapter 5: Crusade Part 1

_**Hello everyone! And this is the beginning of Crusade! Now to say a few things to you guys about the last chapter. 1) The reason why Naruto couldn't sense the negative emotions from the Purifiers launching the rocket to destroy the bus was because they were out of his range to sense them, simple as that. To be honest, I can't really remember if there really was a range for him; but also because the students were being smuggle well out of the school's grounds and away from the eyes of the Sentinels standing guard. Plus, having to write in those characters would take up a lot of time, and I really wanna keep going with the main story with the characters that make it through the series.**_

_**2) I am seriously considering adding Rachel Grey into the voting poll on my profile, as I find her to be another person that has much in common with Naruto, much like Hope, and Lil' Jean, so please let me know what you guys think in PM's and reviews; I will post her comicvine profile address at the end of the chapter. Also, I own nothing related to Naruto, or Marvel, the following chapter contains material from the final pages of New X-Men #24, a majority of 25, and some of 26. So enjoy everyone!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Crusade Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>-Earlier-<p>

The depowered students were being escorted to a bus in secret out of the prying eyes of O*N*E*, hopefully to avoid any unnecessary complications with anyone. And yet, they had no idea what would come next…

Each of the students were voicing their opinions on the matter and saying their goodbye's to their friends.

"Why is this happening?"

"Can we ever come back?"

"…don't want to go…don't wanna be human…"

"I'm going to miss you guys."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm scared."

"It's going to be ok, Callie."

"Thanks Cess."

"We'll find you Sarah."

"Hopefully, Nori…"

"Say goodbye to the girls for me, Julian."

"I got your back man."

"This can't be happening."

"Later, Brian." Julian had bid farewell to his teammate, and one of his best friends…for the last time.

"Later."

And with that, the rest of the students began to make their way back to the Morlock tunnels entrance to get back to the school, but Josh was the only one who voiced what everyone was feeling.

"This sucks."

It hurt them deeply, but it would last forever, within the next few minutes. Unbeknownst to everyone, the sound of something being launched into the air was so quiet, that unless listened closely, or you had enhanced hearing like Laura, you'd never know what was going on. As the object grew closer to the bus, only Brian realized what it was, and Laura immediately knew what was going on.

"Oh, no…"

"AMBUSH!"

It was a heavy ordnance missile aimed directly for the bus. Soon, everyone's vision was consumed by a bright light of destruction and a loud explosion that almost ruptured their ear drums.

"NOOOO! NOOOO!" Cessily was the only one who voiced everyone's disbelief in what had just happened. Nori was the first to spring into action to hopefully save them.

"This can't be happening…this can't be…oh, no…Andrea…HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Julian and Cessily heard her cries, and began to follow her lead, but Santo was still in shock at what happened. All the big talk he would usually make, and he couldn't even back it up in this moment. He finally collapsed from the shock of what he saw, and began to hyperventilate a bit.

"W-What happened?"

Julian needed his friend to get up and help since his strength could help them move the wreckage to get to any of the survivors.

"SANTO! GET UP! SANTO!"

He turned back to the bus calling out for his best friend, hoping that he was at least still alive.

"BRIAAAAANNN!"

He tore open the bus so that they had room to maneuver in and saw Nori already inside trying to help someone that might have lived.

"Brian! Where are you?! Come on…you're ok…you've gotta be…Brian, where are you?! BRIAN! I'm coming, Brian! Just hold on…"

Julian finally saw his friend, but there was no movement at all. He ran towards Brian's body to hopefully recover him, but another explosion occurred enveloping his vison, and was on the receiving end of some minor burns to the right side of his face.

Laura had started cutting into the wreckage to continue on. She found the last one, DJ was his name, was barely holding onto whatever life he had. He was coughing up blood from being cut almost in half from the waist, by a large piece of the bus. Josh finally caught sight of someone he thought he could help, but he was too late.

"DJ! MARK! I'm here buddy. You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be fine. I'll fix..."

"He's dead!"

"Get away from me! I can save him! Come on, DJ! You're going to be ok...I can fix you...I can fix you..."

He was desperate to try and do something, but Laura pulled him away finally before he got caught in another possible explosion. Then there would be no one to really help heal whoever was hurt in the attack.

Sooraya began to transform into her dust to snuff out the flames here and there. She was continuing on as she came across Noriko as a bit of wreckage came down on her head and knocked her out.

"Noriko! Noriko! Hold on, I'll get...help."

She was speechless at the site of her fellow classmate's bodies in front of her in the fiery blaze.

"No...no...Allah, no...NOO!"

Cessily heard her teammate's cries and came to her aid and attempted to shield her from the flames.

"Sooraya! Sooraya, please...it's ok..."

She tried to calm her down, but she cried in terror at the sight of one of the Sentinels, thinking that it had come to possibly finish the job on the rest of the students.

Its bright flood lights turned on and the pilot spoke over the speaker system.

_"Attention, mutants! You are not authorized to be...oh, dear God."_

Naruto and Hank finally arrived to the scene and both were shocked by what they saw. Naruto immediately knew that they needed to douse the flames permanently, and then they could help save the survivors, but there were none to be found within.

**Water Style: Water Wave.**

He formed the hand signs for the Jutsu and water came streaming out of his mouth, covering the area with water to put out the fires spread throughout the place.

* * *

><p>-Tomorrow Morning-<p>

The parents of the deceased students had been contacted and all but 15 of the families had taken their bodies back. The others simply wanted nothing to do with them...even in death. Naruto was no stranger to those type of people...but what stung him most were the parents...they simply didn't love their children enough to take them back.

He was dressed in what they would wear back in the Leaf village when any funeral was held. An all-black attire without his headband.

He heard Mr. Wagner's words as he spoke over the lives lost in the attack, he didn't really understand some of it, but he knew that they were meant to provide comfort, and give strength to the ones who lost their friends in the attack, and to insure that they wherever they were, was a better place. The teachers had lifted the first casket and carried it on over to the gravesite made for the one that they were carrying. Brian Cruz, one of the Hellions.

"I am the resurrection of life...he who lives believes in me, though he die, yet shall live, and whoever lives and believes in me shall never die. For this slight momentary affliction is preparing for us an eternal weight of glory beyond all comparison...because we look not to the things that are seen but to the things that are unseen...for the things that are seen are transient. The things that are unseen are eternal. We have come together to honor a life that has touched many of us. All of us who knew him, we were blessed to be a part of his journey..."

* * *

><p>-Logan &amp; Scott-<p>

"Look at the world we've given these kids. How are they supposed to deal with this?" He had a feeling what he would say, but wanted to hear it regardless.

"They'll learn. Or they'll die. Simple as that." A blunt, but true answer.

"And whoever's responsible for this?" It was a rather rhetorical question, since he knew what was on Logan's mind about how to deal with the murderers.

"They'll just die."

"Fine by me." And that was true, he was completely alright with that outcome. Soon though, he would want that outcome to be just that for some of their enemies.

Kurt continued on with his speech as the two men conversed.

"Today we must remember the life, not the death, of our fallen friend...for our memories are what keep our loved ones with us, long after they have left our side. The value of a life is not judged by its length but rather how it is lived...it is what we do with the time we are given that matters. Did we do more good than harm? Did we male more friends than enemies? Did we do all that we could for those we love? Those are the questions we should ask ourselves. As I look around at the sad faces gathered here today, I can see what a deep impact this life made on all of us. Today we must say goodbye to a dear friend. I know I speak for everyone when I say...we love and miss you Brian. Such friendships are what we live for. They are not to be cast aside, but rather honored as we move forward in our own journey. Brian will always be a part of us. For these are the very bonds that make us human. At times like these it is easy to focus on our anger...at the injustice...at our own failures.

* * *

><p>-Josh &amp; Laurie-<p>

Those last few words had hit Josh the most. He was an Omega-Level healer dammit! Why couldn't he have saved a single life last night! He was too focused on his failure and was too angry to see that it wasn't his fault.

Laurie tried to tell him that it truly wasn't while crying her eyes out at the loss they had suffered.

"Josh...it's not your fault...Josh..."

Naruto caught sight of him glaring down at the ground and towards the casket, along with overhearing Laurie. He wished that soon he would open his eyes to reality and quit blaming himself. Though it was rather ironic a bit. He himself was wanting a friend to stop blaming his own self for not being able to save someone, when he himself wasn't there at all, or rather...he was just too late to do anything but put out the flames, and help taking care of the deceased. He knew that if hadn't asked Mr. McCoy about returning home for a bit, back in the lab, that he could've easily have stopped this from happening. But he knew nothing good could come from self-guilt and blame.

He needed to be strong and compassionate to the remaining students, he knew that this was only the first of much blood to come from this, and they had never been put in a situation like this before. The war had taught him much, and Neji...may he rest in peace...was one of his best friends...died in his arms. So he knew that he would eventually have to help them deal with the losses they would soon endure.

He glanced over the other students at the funeral.

Cessily was standing next to Julian who would've had half a burnt face, had he not have been there to heal him up immediately. Cessily herself was quiet and composed, but he caught a few tears trailing down her metallic cheeks.

Nori had been holding hands with her boyfriend David, who was also silently crying whilst composed at the same time. But Nori had been quiet the entire time. She never shed a tear the whole time. Her right arm had been cut rather deeply, but Naruto had healed the thing back up and eliminated the pain. He saw the entire time that she hadn't shown any emotion at all. He knew that as the leader in the field, that you have to be strong and to think things through logically and to not give into emotions, he'd have to have a small talk with her about that.

He saw that Santo still had the shocked face plastered on his face from last night, he would break it ever now and then with some tears here and there.

Laura stood off to the side up against a tree in her own formal attire. She may not have known anyone that died last night, but she was there out of respect for them. As Logan wanted her to be here to bond with the students, and to her, this was one way to do so.

He overheard Sooraya whispering in her language, her religions' rites, and shedding tears of her own.

"Alllahumm-aj'alh-u-lanafartan-waj'alh-u-lanaajran wa zukhranwaj'alh-u-lanashafi'an-wamushaffa an."

**(Translation: Oh Allah! Cause him to become a means of salvation for us, and cause his loss to become a means of recompense for us. And make him for us an intercessor whose intercession be granted by thee.)**

He turned his attention back to Mr. Wagner finishing up with his speech.

"May God have mercy on their souls."

The process repeated for the other 14 caskets and once all was said and done with the funeral, everyone headed inside to their rooms to their own grieving.

* * *

><p>-Elsewhere in the Institute-<p>

"This is the protection you offer?! We have 42 dead children!"

"This was not our fault!"

"We had to bury 15 of our own because their parents didn't want them!"

"Psylocke..." She was pissed beyond belief as to what happened. O*N*E* said that they would protect the mutants from any and all outside threats no matter what, but they clearly didn't do what they had promised to do. Meanwhile Bishop was doing his best to make sure no one got hurt after trading verbal blows.

"No! We tolerate your presence, and for what?"

"Make no mistake...our presence is not up for discussion. You X-Men made the choice to circumvent O*N*E* protection by smuggling out those remaining human students." The Colonel was trying to justify that it was their fault and not O*N*E*s fault for not being active enough.

"As if you'd just let them go."

"We're here to help y..."

"Brilliant job you've done so far!"

"That's enough! This is a terrible tragedy and you have our sympathy. We will do everything possible to find those responsible...but if anyone's to blame here...it's Emma Frost." Valerie Cooper did her best to shift the blame to anything else so that no one's head would get torn off or get blown off.

* * *

><p>-Emma's Office-<p>

She immediately retired to her office after the funeral blaming herself for the attack, she stared at the pictures of those lives lost last night. She hated that she had failed once again to protect her students like last time. She had changed into her diamond form so that she couldn't feel any emotions. Every time she tried to help her students, they ended up dead.

"It wasn't your fault." She raised her head in a split second. She had been so in her thoughts that she didn't hear him open the door, walk in the room and close the same door behind him? He was a ninja but…she should have had at least felt his mind coming a mile away, oh then again, the Tailed Beasts made him immune to telepathy. He'd have to let someone in willingly, and they weren't in uniform being X-Men. She had expected someone to come and try to comfort her, like Scott, Hank, or Logan. Though she had a feeling that he'd drop by to offer some words of sort. "Don't mind what that woman said. Hell, don't mind what anyone says. Seems like most people like her are stupid like that."

"What is this?" She returned her gaze to the desk.

"You wanted to protect them. Even if they weren't anymore, you still thought of them as your students. And as such, you wanted what you believed what was best for them. That's why you wanted them to leave the school." He had a softened expression on his face.

Emma picked up a picture that stood out above all the others. Brian. "Most of them would have had much better lives than anyone in this school, then they became human." Brian had been one of the members of her squad, the Hellions. "Because mutants are and probably will always be hated, staying in this school would have just exposed them to further harm."

"See what I mean? You wanted to give them a better future." He uncrossed his arms. "The ones who attacked and destroyed the bus, they're the ones who took away all of that, not you. Them."

And yet…" She put the picture back on the desk, face first. "Every time I try to do what I think is right for my students…they end up dead. Just like when I first created the Massachusetts Academy back in my old Hellfire days. They died, because I didn't prepare them properly. In Genosha, I had students there as well. They also died because of me. Because I failed to act."

"And, like you said, there are always people who hate and go out of the way to do you harm and death. And you don't act in the same way because you want your students to be better than that...than you. Isn't that why you became a teacher in the first place?" Naruto turned around and opened the door, stopping under the frame to speak his last few words. "Don't think that you failed them, if you keep that way of thinking going, then you'll fail everyone. Think on the happier times that you had with your students. Find the strength to keep going and keep on fighting for them, no matter what. Even in death, the ones we love continue to watch over us and give us that strength. Even those whom we feel like we failed to do right by them, and save them."

He walked outside and closed the door behind him. While Emma smiled at herself. 'He really has a way with words.'

* * *

><p>-Julian &amp; Cessily-<p>

The two Hellion's had walked back together after seeing their friends buried and the proceedings over. Both still unable to deal with the reality in front of them.

"I can't believe they're gone. That...that Brian is...gone."

"It isn't supposed to be like this. I'm gonna go check on Sofia, male sure she's ok."

"Julian, what are you talking about?"

"She wasn't at the funeral. I just want to check up on her..."

"Julian...she s gone. She left the day of the attack."

"That...that's crazy...Sofia's not gone!" He couldn't believe that Sofia would do something like that to him, to everyone else, her friends, him.

"Julian...I...some guy came and picked her up, her butler or something. Oh, Julian...I thought she said goodbye."

"Not funny Cess!"

"Julian, wait! I'm sorry." She really hated herself for saying that. She should've known that he still liked her, and that he'd react this way.

Everyone else continued to grieve in their own way.

* * *

><p>-Santo-<p>

"I'm Sorry Brian! I'm sorry!" He slammed his fists down onto the basketball court where he and his team would play almost everyday when they had free time to themselves.

* * *

><p>-Sooraya-<p>

"...fararan-waj'alh-u-lanaajran wa zukhranwaj'alh-u-lana shafi'an-wa mushaffa'an...allahumm-aj'alh-u-lana..." She continued to pray for the poor souls lost last night, as she hoped that they would find paradise in Heaven with Allah.

* * *

><p>-Julian-<p>

"Sofia?"

He opened her room door to see that Cessily was telling the truth...she left without saying goodbye to anyone...even him.

"Sofia!"

He shouted out in both anger and depression to the point of breaking the room's window with his telekinesis.

* * *

><p>-Nori-<p>

She sat alone in her room for a bit thinking to herself on what to do now that she was named co-leader of the new squad.

'I can't be indecisive. I have to be strong dammit! Otherwise we're screwed when the next thing comes.'

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the door open and saw Naruto with a box of sorts.

"Hey."

"Hey Whiskers."

Naruto ignored her nickname for him.

"I thought that it might be good to play a game."

Nori raised an eyebrow in question. Why did he wanna do that? His focus should be on the squad now.

"Yeah, but I think we need to discuss the strategies together since you and I are gonna be leading the new squad Frost put together."

"Who's all in it?" So that's what the free-for-all was for.

"You and me obviously. Sooraya, Santo, Josh, Keller, and Laura."

'Not a bad lineup actually.' He thought to himself.

"Not a bad lineup, but we'll talk about that later. I want you to focus on this right now."

He lifted open the box to reveal several pieces labeled with different kanji's. Shogi, she recognized from what she saw.

"We're gonna play some Shogi. It'll actually help you plan out strategies. My friend Shikamaru would play this a lot, and he never lost to anyone. I went up against him several times, but I only won one time. Though I had a feeling he let me win that once." He never played Shogi before in his life, except for a few times when he was with Pervy Sage during that trip. He figured this was probably the best way to get her let her emotions out, because if she didn't, then she wouldn't be able to think clearly as a leader, and would end up getting someone killed eventually in the future.

He dumped out the pieces and set them up accordingly to what he remembered, and had gestured to her to sit down with him to begin.

She let out a loud sigh in acceptance that he wasn't going to do anything else but play the game.

She sat down and made the first move. Naruto made his next one and they went back and forth making moves, neither of them really making a while lot of progress. It was silent for a while until Naruto spoke up.

"You're not gonna get very far playing this way."

"I'll play how I want to play."

"You sure about that? Doing that will make you lose several pieces."

"Whatever."

"The pieces are you're allies, your comrades, your friends...you sure you still want to play this way?"

Nori then slapped away all of the pieces and the board itself and became enraged at what he just said to her, and stood up over him.

"What the hell are you getting at?! What the hell do you want me to do?!"

Naruto stood up slowly and just stared at her for second in silence, until he spoke up.

"Let it out."

Nori softened up her gaze up a bit, but still kept her anger shown.

"All the anger, the frustration, the sadness, the pain. Let it out. If you keep it all bottled up, then you'll only end up hurting other people in the process. The way you played just showed me that. Just because you're a leader, doesn't mean that crying isn't a weakness. It makes us human. Yes, sometimes in the field, letting your emotions get the better is bad, but controlling and showing them is also good. It shows your comrades the urgency or importance to whatever it is that you're working towards. Don't let it consume you Nori."

Nori started to break down in tears slowly and quietly as he spoke and lowered her head to try and hide her stupidity. He spoke the truth. She wondered where that speech came from though, it was almost as if he had gone through the same thing.

Naruto began to pick the pieces up and placed them back in the box, and headed towards the door and turned the knob, but he turned his head around to see her one more time before retiring for the day.

"You're not alone Nori, you have friends that you can talk to for help on anything. A single person can't shoulder everything alone, that's why we have friends and comrades to depend on. It all starts here, and afterwards, it's all downhill."

Naruto then exited the room to run ito David who was walking back to Nori's room.

He heard her crying and wanted to check up on her after the funeral anyway, seeing as she distanced herself afterwards.

"She needs you right now David."

He simply said walking by him, David looked back towards the blonde down the hallway and then towards Nori's room where he heard her crying earlier. He went inside his girlfriends' room to see that she was drying up some of those tears.

"Hey, you alright Nori?"

"Yeah, I'm alright for now."

"Did Naruto say something to you?" He wonders what he could've said to make her cry like that.

"Yeah...he just helped me a bit...that's all."

The room was silent for a bit, until Nori started to bawl her tears out again, and launched herself into her boyfriends' arms, holding onto him as tight as she could.

"All I can think about is what if it was you David? What if I lost you, too?"

"Shhhh...it's alright...I'm not going anywhere, Noriko. I'm right here..."

They sat together in silence for the remaining time they had until Emma had sent a telepathic call to her and the other students she would be training personally to gather in the common room.

* * *

><p>-The Med Bay-<p>

"What? No! That...that can't be! No!"

Jay was just told about the attack by his older sister, Paige Gutherie, who went by the codename Husk, as she could shed her skin and all to form new substances to fight.

His older brother Sam Guthrie, who went by the codename Cannonball, who could literally become a human cannonball, was speaking with Cyclops outside his room.

"I...I just couldn't tell him. He's closer to Paige anyway, but...I just don't know what to say. I was right there Scott. I saw it coming. The bus had already left...I just couldn't get there fast enough. I couldn't save those kids...I couldn't help Jay..."

"You can't blame yourself, Sam."

"...nonononono..."

"He's not getting better, is he?"

"Physically? Yes, Naruto managed to regrow his wings when we brought him in. Mentally? I can't say for sure...not after this. I'm sorry Sam."

"Wait, he didn't have his wings when he came in?" He though that Jay had been jumped and badly beaten or something along those lines.

"No, they had been amputated actually, by someone...we don't know who yet, but we'll find out soon though."

"Scott...who is this kid honestly?" He wondered how someone could regrow entire limbs and organs from nothing, it was considered impossible really.

"I can't say for sure, but Naruto has shown several abilities beyond Omega-level." He didn't want to get his origin out so soon, it wasn't his place to go telling others.

* * *

><p>-The Common Room-<p>

The team had gathered when the message went out and they were still I the funeral clothes, each of them looking just as depressed as the other person next to them. Naruto simply stared out the window nearby, and thought about the chakra signature that emerged the past two times. It should be impossible for someone else to have it, unless his cells got out somehow...but that would also be impossible since Beast had his data locked up tight, and if anyone ever got near it, then it'd be wiped clean from their records. His thoughts were interrupted when Emma came in and began speaking to the newly assembled team.

"I know what you're going through."

The students turned their attention back towards the headmistress.

"I know that you want nothing more than for it to go away. To wake up from this nightmare. But this is our lives now. And even in our darkest hour, the X-Men must find a way to push on. So I need you to pick yourselves up and meet me in the Danger Room in 10 minutes, we have to train…for I fear this has just begun."

* * *

><p>-New York City, the Church of the Reverend William Stryker-<p>

"Thee alone we acknowledge as God and King, thee we invoke as our helper. From thee we have obtained our victories, through thee, we conquered our enemies. Thee we thank for past favors, from thee we hope for future favors. Thee we all beseech and we pray thee that thou long preserve to us, unarmed and victorious, our God-loving sons. Amen"

The racist Reverend had finished up his sermon for tonight's service. He decided to check up on the progress of his newly mad Crusade, after firing on the former Devils' transport. They needed to be sent to be judged by God, as they would soon spread sympathy of the Devil's to the rest of God's children. And he would not allow it.

"Purifier Jacob has requested your presence. It is about the vision."

"Thank you my Son." He thought that it was odd as he was far younger than the man who helped him out of his arch bishop cloak.

He descended down into the basement of his church, also the new HQ for his new Purifiers.

"Tell me…are the changes as far-reaching as we expected?"

"Oh yes, Reverend. Just as you expected."

"Do not doubt God's gifts, my son."

"Never Reverend. After the last strike, only a handful of obstacles remain on the day. Another has been marked as an Omega threat." Jacob punched up an image of said threat, containing two blonde teenagers dressed in yellow uniforms.

"Excellent. Now we know who our next target must be."

* * *

><p>-The Danger Room-<p>

Santo took a right hook to the face. Naruto still cringed at all the ones he took from Sakura all those years trying to show his affection for her. But this was a different situation. Santo was punched so hard he went straight through the wall, but he got right back up. He had to give the guy credit though, he was determined to keep going, even after getting his hand lopped off by the blow.

* * *

><p>-Outside the Danger Room-<p>

Some of the other students were waiting for the Danger Room to be available for them to relieve some of their stress after the bus incident, and they wanted to get stronger.

"Didn't you guys get enough of this room when it tried to kill us?"

"Shhhh!"

"What's going on in there?"

Rockslide was shot through the wall, surprising everyone on the other side.

"Aaaaahh!"

"Hey guys." Santo ran straight back in after saying so.

"Looks like Ms Frost is training her team."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>-The Danger Room-<p>

"Santo, why did you rush in? Seriously, you analyze your opponent before making a move." Naruto shook his head at the golem, granted he did the same thing in the past for many a times.

"And you dropped this." Colossus threw back the arm that he tore off the younger student. Granted it didn't hurt and it could be reattached very easily, but he needed to be taught a lesson.

_"This is a simple exercise...all you have to do is knock Colossus down."_ Emma was up in the control room overlooking the whole ordeal.

Naruto understood the reason behind it. How do you beat an opponent that has years' worth more experience, heightened strength, and as an added bonus...steel strong skin? That was what made things tricky, he knew that he couldn't use any of his ocular Jutsu for this, as it would've been over kill and would make the whole point of the exercise worthless.

"Now, let's try this again."

* * *

><p>-2.43 miles away from the Institute.-<p>

Matthew Risman had been sent to take out an omega level threat to their plans, he found the perfect spot to set up his rifle, far away and out of sight from any and every one that might be able to stop him from completing his objective that the Reverend had given.

"Location locked. Joseph, do you copy? BFR's do not seem to be sensing me."

_"Good. Then your implant is functioning the same as the muties'...the Sentinels can't detect you, and their telepaths can't read you, either."_

_"Matthew, this is the Reverend. The target will be in range within the hour."_

"Understood."

_"Do the Lord proud, my son."_

"Yes, Father."

* * *

><p>-The Purifiers HQ-<p>

"Eden approaches...and only a handful of Satan's children stand between us and paradise. Go through the vision again and then prepare for our guest. He will soon return to us." He needed to see the vision once more to confirm that things would go along the way he wanted them to, and to show the proof he needed to convince their 'visitor' that this what was meant to be.

"Reverend...are you sure that's wise? We were barely able to salvage the device last time, and..." The last time, the machine almost powered up and tried to escape, but they were able to shut it down in time.

"That's enough! God himself speaks through me! You will not question my orders. This moment has been predestined and nothing will prevent it!"

"Reverend...I-I know, but..."

"Joseph, now is not the time to lose faith. The Lord has set us on this path and will not abandon us before we complete the..."

Unbeknownst to the radical racial group and their leader. The machine continued to view them and bide it's time, until it could fully be restored to what it once was by its creator. There was also the matter of the one that had acquired several components of it's already damaged body, something also it would have the maker fix with the rest of its body. It couldn't properly register it as either human, mutant, or something else, it more than likely had technology to scramble sensors.

* * *

><p>-The Danger Room-<p>

"Clumsy." Colossus just grabbed the punch that Rockslide had thrown and then grabbed his head to slam him down unconscious to the ground.

Elixir had a large steel beam, just light enough to pick up and wield, and heavy enough to do some actual damage to someone. He tried to hit Colossus from the back which wasn't a bad idea, Naruto thought. But when your opponent is pretty much made of steel, then it was rather useless.

"There are eight of you. Work as one."

Colossus had snatched Josh from his back without even turning around, and had him by the neck of his shirt, with Josh trying to wrestle out of his grip.

"You are letting your emotions controlling you Elixir. Anger will not defeat me. Use your abilities."

"But I don't have any abilities! How am I supposed to stop you?"

"You above all the others could stop me with just a touch." Though he was wrong. From what he saw of the recording of the Danger Room session from the new student, Naruto as he was named, could easily do it as well. He meant to help Elixir realize that his powers had other uses, through his own way of course.

"But until you can think clearly. You are only a threat to yourself." He tossed him aside to the wall, until Naruto caught him with his Susanoo's arm and letting him down close to Santo.

"Thanks..." The scowl still ever prominent on his face.

"Try to get Rockslide up, if you can." He motioned for him to do, but whether he heard or simply chose to ignore him, he didn't move from his spot, still looking towards the steel skinned X-Man.

He saw that Surge was about to charge, but she hesitated for a second and thought about what she should do until she noticed that Mercury and X-23 behind him about to spring and attack, so she decided to attack from a distance.

"Fall."

She shot her electricity straight at him in an attempt to make an opening for her female teammates, and a small expression of pain appeared on his face. But disappeared to one of ignoring it.

"Uh...shouldn't you be screaming in pain?"

"I have been hurt far worse. Your concern Surge, should be for your teammates."

"What?"

Colossus apparently saw both the girls with his peripherals, he grabbed Mercury and slammed her into X-23 back towards Surge's line of attack, incapacitating them both.

"No! No! Stop!"

"Your enemies will not stop. They will never stop! You're running out of teammates Surge."

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"You and Naruto are the team's leaders, Surge. This your burden. Both of you." Naruto noticed the emphasis the Russian had put on the word burden. And he had also noticed that Josh had vanished from his sight. And when he noticed what he was doing, he thought 'crazy idiot'.

"You have to find a way to win. If you don't, your friends will die."

"Shut up!" Josh had attacked Colossus one more time. From behind and unarmed. Naruto rushed in one more time, starting to think that the guy was crazy or something. But he was reminded of his first day on Team 7 with Kakashi sensei when he kept coming at him out of anger when he insulted him on how he wasn't much of a threat.

"Elixir, I admire your persistence…" Colossus just pulled him off his shoulders and then stuck him to the wall using a steel beam. "But you are going to get yourself hurt."

"Get your hands off me! Let me go!" Naruto face palmed. This was a freakin' disaster. And he was sure of it when he noticed Julian still standing there, haven't done anything from the start of the battle. Ignoring Nori's words, he just ordered to Sooraya to attack Colossus, while he decided stand firm and try to see what the two Hellion's had up their sleeve...if they even had something to go on.

"Dust, Hellion, Naruto...we can still do this..."

"Yeah, you're both doing a real bang-up, 'captains'. You just basically wasted two of your own, and he's just standing and watching not doin' a thing."

She wasn't an idiot. She had a feeling that he was trying to come up with a strategy to use against him, but his options were slipping every time a team mate went down.

"Don't rush in and be an idiot Julian. We need a winning strategy, that's the point of this whole thing." He still had his eyes fixated on Colossus, still trying to come up with a strategy with the teammates he still had left. He could just use Susanoo, but just like he said, it was counterproductive to the exercise.

"He's right Julian...look, you may not like it, but we're in this together. Now follow our lead."

"The Hellions don't need either of you Ashida. Dust...get him." He didn't know the blonde very well, he just wanted to spite Nori though, so he really didn't mean to insult him.

"Sooraya wait!"

She started to turn her body into the sand and began to create a whirlwind around Colossus, in an attempt to blind him from seeing Hellion's attack.

"Your abilities are impressive, Dust...but they're being used poorly."

He grabbed a water hose out of the ground and began to hose down the sand into mud reforming Dust back into her human form.

"Ahhhhh!"

"You followed the wrong leader."

"Hellion stop! We have to work together!"

Then, finally Julian decided to do something.

**"What a fool. He really needs to get the stick out of his ass." **The fox was really disappointed in these mutant kids...the Genin from their world that he had seen act within teams were like Jonin compared to these wimps.

"All right, X-Men. It's time for you…" He let out all of the power from his telekinesis, wrecking everything around him. "…to go down!"

Except Colossus didn't budge one bit. "I don't think so." The X-Man just walked through his telekinetic field like it was a flower field, and punched him into Surge. He groaned. And Emma Frost decided to step into the room at last, her eyes on him.

"Naruto…why haven't you done anything yet?" She asked him. She had a feeling that his reply was going to be an intelligent response for the rest of his team.

"Because if this were a real battle and Colossus had been going all out, I would have been the only one still alive, right now. I knew that from the beginning of the fight." Naruto sighed, he turned to focus his eyes on Julian. "The whole deal of this was to make us complete the mission as a team, as in, working together to get everyone out alive in the process. We haven't done any of that. To those like you, you're still inexperienced about real fights; teamwork is your best option."

"Those like us?! What about you?! You…"

"I've learned about working in a team long ago." Naruto interrupted Julian's rant before he could even start it. He then turned to Colossus. "And I've learned how to fight by myself, if and when I have to. Now, I just have to knock steel skin down, which I know I can. But as I've already said, the exercise was a failure."

"Actually, I'd like you to carry on. I'm sure that the rest of the team can learn from what your about to do." Said Emma. Naruto immediately dropped into a battle stance, and planned out his solo strategy quickly. The other students that were still conscious were rather surprised that he was going to take on Colossus alone just as they had done, and failed. They wondered if there were others like him.

Naruto decided to test out whether or not he had the Wood Style, so he formed the hand seals that he would see Yamato use when he used the Jutsu. And to everyone's own shock they saw that there were four wood like branches coming out of his back and they were growing into a replica of Naruto himself.

Colossus steeled himself for what the new student might do, given his abilities.

"Your abilities are impressive, but an increase in numbers won't help you."

Naruto smirked at the statement. "You never know...I could just end up proving you wrong."

The clones rushed in like the other students and were effectively pommeled to wooden bits by the X-Man, only one Wood Clone remained and was grabbed by the Russian as he tried to attack from above.

"You have yet to prove me wrong."

"Really? Cause I think I just did buddy." The clone had a smirk on his face when he started to turn into wood, leaving a confused face on Colossus. He was surprised when another clone had burst from beneath him, upsetting his balance a bit as he was struck in the jaw by the clone's fist.

"Like I said, I proved you wrong." The clone then burst into a blinding light making Colossus loose his sight for a bit, but as he got it back he felt a hard kick delivered to his gut that sent him flying a few feet and on his back. He decided to pull that little trick that he did with Neji back in the Chunin exams.

"Uggh...very good. I was wrong, you used the clones as diversions and weapons to create an opening, rather than additional forces, while you yourself made the actual attack."

Naruto held out his hand to the downed X-Man to help him up.

There were multiple reactions from the X-kids within the room. Santo was still unconscious, drooling on the floor. Sooraya, Cess, and Nori were in awe at what he had done. Laura observed him with analytical eyes. Julian was gritting his teeth, his head staring down to the ground. Josh was grasping hard on the same steel beam that he had earlier while looking at the ground. Emma decided that they had trained enough for the day.

"This exercise is over. The objective was accomplished, however six of you died for defeating a single enemy. It is not an acceptable result. That was…enlightening" Colossus changed back into his human form as Emma turned to him. "Thank you for your help, Peter. It is always appreciated."

"Of course, Emma. Neither of us wish to bury any more children." And then Naruto knew that Josh had gone crazy, due to the expression on his face. But mostly because he had just struck Peter behind the head with the metal bar right after he had turned back to normal "Uh!"

"Then, why didn't you save them?! I saved your life! Why couldn't you save theirs?!"

"Damn, Foley…" Naruto suddenly grabbed him with that weird giant black arm, slamming against him lightly to the wall "And damn newbie…"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Naruto had done so due to wanting to show to both Julian and Nori the day before about not attacking comrades and friends, and wanted them to learn a bit on what he was trying to get to Josh. Plus Emma had just turned into her Diamond Form and looked pissed off. And she would have probably hurt him far worse. He then released the Susanoo, pulled him by his shirt and raised him above his head. "Hitting him behind his head with a steel beam? You easily could have killed him!" He shook him a bit, although that was an understatement. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you. You can't go around hitting your comrades! You never do that!"

"Naruto enough. Put him back on the ground." Naruto stopped because of Emma's order. But when he was about to do so. "No, wait. Not yet. Keep him up for a bit longer." He frowned. He was confused for a bit. Emma turned to Josh. "Elixir, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll erase every happy memory you have. Do you understand me?"

"Nnngh…" The force of being slammed against the wall by a giant arm, had made him lose the wind in his chest. And the shaking had been a little too violent.

"I'll take that as a yes." Emma turned her head to Naruto again. Her expression told him to 'let him down'. "And as of right now, you're off the team, until you can control your emotions."

Josh coughed and massaged his throat, while Emma turned around, to the door, and walked through it along with Colossus.

"The rest of you will continue tomorrow and I expect your performance to be much improved." She left her last words at that. Naruto stared at Josh for a bit more before sighing.

"What a drag..." He really felt like Shikamaru right now.

Santo began to stir and pick himself up from where Colossus had put him down. "Uhhh...ok, l-let's do this..."

Naruto simply shook his head.

* * *

><p>-Eagle Plaza; Dallas, Texas-<p>

"No! No! No! No! Rraaaa! Dammit!"

So far his latest project was going so slow and had several setbacks, this being one of them when it literally, went up in flames. He grabbed the fire extinguisher to put out the flames, hopefully to save some of his work so he wouldn't get set back so many steps.

"Dammit." He then went back to his drawing board to see what had gone wrong with it, or rather, where he had gone wrong, as he was the one that doing the building, he would make mistakes.

* * *

><p>-The Institute's Med Bay-<p>

"...it's just with Dani gone, I don't know who else to talk to."

Laurie had come down to talk to Sam as no one else would be able to understand where she was coming from in terms of the conversation. She was really worried for Josh when she heard he almost killed Mr Rasputin, and Naruto had slammed him against the wall berating him harshly for lashing out in anger at the teachers.

"It's ok Laurie. I'm always here to listen."

"It's Josh..."

"Yeah, I heard about what happened today."

"No, it's not just that, Sam...he's so angry...ever since the attack...he's been different."

"All of us are."

"But not like him. I'm really worried...and he won't talk to me. You were there. You saw what happened, maybe he would talk to you." She hoped that his point of view would be enough to convince Josh to stop blaming himself for the attack.

"I can try, but I think you should tell him how you feel, you know. Just...uh, just...I...aw God, I'm sorry Laurie...can you turn down the pheromones a little? That's you, right?" She was doing her best to stop the tears from coming, but was otherwise unable to do, and ended up subconsciously using her pheromone ability on Sam, who also began to cry a bit.

"Sorry."

While the two were talking, Jay had snuck out of his med room and made his way back upstairs to Sooraya's room to speak with her, as he trusted her the most out of all of his friends, with what he needed to tell her.

He still felt rather weak, despite his healing factor slowly but surely helping him out. He finally stumbled to her room and gave it a faint knock on the door, with Sooraya answering.

"Jay? What are you doing here? You should be in the med bay..."

"Sooraya..."

"Please, we must take you back."

"Sooraya...please...stop..."

"No. Dr McCoy can help you, we need to..."

"I think I may have done something horrible. I..."

He stopped talking once he realized that Laura was also in the room, right next to them.

"Sooraya, can we talk alone?"

Laura complied without question, seeing that he wasn't going to say anything in front of a stranger. It was only logical in her experience.

"Thank you, Laura."

She shut the door quietly as she left, but she decided to stay outside to listen in on what he had to say.

"What is it, Jay. What have you done?"

"I-I was trying to save everyone. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Jay, you aren't making sense."

"I know...but I'm gonna try and find out what went wrong. I'm gonna try and fix things. Sooraya, if I don't come back...tell Sam and Paige that I love them."

He handed her a piece of paper crumpled up.

"Jay, you're scaring me."

"You're a beautiful person, Sooraya."

Jay had finished with that and turned around to leave the room and opened up the door to let Laura back in. As she entered, she caught a small scent off of him.

Jay closed the door in silence to avoid waking anyone else up for the night, letting Laura warn Sooraya.

"Don't trust him."

"What? Why?"

"Because he smells of death."

She went back to her bed thinking on what would happen most likely to the boy.

As she did, Sooraya opened up the piece of paper crumpled up that Jay had given to her, and read the contents: 221 N Main, Salem Center.

* * *

><p>-Outside-<p>

Laurie had been searching for Josh all night, and she had finally managed to get a hold of him out on the front lawn. His mood hadn't changed at all since the funeral.

"Josh, wait!" She had managed to speak to him finally, but she didn't know if it had been because of her persistence or because he had decided to listen to her. She wanted to think that he wanted to hear her voice and her words, but wasn't so sure of it. The evidence pointing towards it as he didn't turn around, though.

"Nori told me what you did in the training exercise." He just kept on walking.

"Josh, what's going on with you? Why won't you talk to me? Look, I know it's my fault and I'm sorry." Her fault? How the hell did she come out with that explanation?

"For what?" Josh seemed at least as curious, but he snapped at Laurie regardless.

"For telling you to train. You don't belong on Ms Frost's team. You're better than that."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do. All this…this violence and fighting…it isn't you, Josh. You're a healer. What you do is beautiful. This…this is just ugly and wrong.

Josh paused as well, but not for much. He turned to her with the most anger she had seen in him. "If I'm a healer, why couldn't I fix your arm? Why could Naruto do that, and not me?"

"Kevin held it too long…there was nothing left to heal. You know that. To be honest...I don't know how he did it, but he just did...Professor McCoy said that he somehow brought the energy back to my cells, they were dead when Kevin touched them, and you couldn't heal dead cells." Laurie decided to be a little more assertive. She placed her hands on his arms and held him. But Josh's expression didn't soften at all. "My arm…the bus…they weren't your fault." Josh got even angrier, if possible, and pushed her away.

"Don't tell me about the bus, Laurie! You weren't there!" His tone of voice went from bad to worse within a split second.

"I know, but Sam told me what happened…how you tried to save everyone." Even when she was holding him, Laurie didn't want to scream at him. She was trying to keep things from escalating further.

"Yeah, I tried…but everyone I touched was dead…everyone but DJ. I could feel him dying…his life bleeding out of him. I held on to it with everything I had…I didn't let go…my hands, my bones and blood burned but I never let go…but he still died…"

"Josh…" Laurie tried to say something but she was rudely interrupted.

"And when he died, he took a piece of me with him. A piece of me died, too. Now I feel cold…dead…empty. And I'll never get that piece back…never!" He turned his head to Laurie again, glaring at her in anger. She was holding back the tears as best she could.

"So whoever did this to us…to me…is going to die." That shook Laurie worse than all the other words. But the worst was still to come. "And I'm going to be the one who kills them…"

"Josh, no." She was using a begging, sad, low tone. But he was about to drop the final bomb on her.

"You don't know anything about me, Laurie! So stay the hell out of my way!" A poor choice of words.

* * *

><p>-Matthew Risman-<p>

He watched carefully as the event played out in front of him, the two spawn of Satan were in a heated argument. Pointless in his mind, as they would both be sent to be judged before God soon enough, and cast into Hell.

As soon as he saw them enter a nice open spot, he concentrated until they were both still and unmoving. He didn't want to make a mistake in shooting and missing, so he took the shot on the girl from behind.

"Paf".

A clean shot to the head. He began to dismantle his rifle as fast as possible and called in to the Reverend.

"It's done, Father."

* * *

><p>-Sooraya and Laura-<p>

"Allah give me strength..." Sooraya was preparing to go help Jay out should he be put into a dangerous position for going to 'fix' what he had done.

"Why do you pray?" She was curious about what she believed in, as she had assassinated several people for what they believed in, but she never knew why she was ordered to do so.

"I give praise to Allah and ask him for guidance as he is the creator of all things."

"But Dr Sarah Kinney is my creator." She wanted clarification on the matter.

"Yes, but Allah created everything, including her. Our lives, our destinies, everything is created and guided by Allah." It was difficult to say the least, to explain the reasoning and belief behind Allah.

"So...God is my creator. He is responsible for my life?"

"Yes."

"Then he made me a killer...a murderer. He made me kill my mother."

"No, I...Allah's wisdom is beyond our comprehension. We cannot question or judge him." It truly was difficult, but she was a very patient person. Unfortunately, she had no time to help her new friend understand.

"Why?"

"Laura, I will help you understand later, but right now I must find Jay."

"I will go with you." Odds are, she would need the backup when the enemy would ambush her.

"No. He came to me alone for help." This was something she felt that she needed to do alone.

"It's a trap." She wanted Sooraya to see the truth behind what was going on.

"W-why would you say that?" She was shocked that she would suggest such a thing, but she knew that she had a very analytical mind.

"Because it's what I would do."

"That may be the case, but Jay is my friend. He would not betray me."

"But..."

"And I do not believe Allah wishes me to die...but if anything does happen, it is as it is meant to be." If that were the case then. Laura would have to act, and Sooraya may not like it, but it is as she said, 'Allah does not want her to die'.

* * *

><p>-Scott &amp; David-<p>

"I'm sorry...what?"

"We've decided that it's in your best interest to stay at the Institute, David. With the attack in the human students, as well as the presence of the Sapien League and copycat killers going after former mutants...you're a target."

Scott had called David's family ahead of time before he asked David to talk with him about recent events and discussed the best possible solution for him, as his safety was his number one concern along with the rest of the students.

"And this is the solution? No offense, but this isn't exactly the safest place on Earth, Mr Summers. I'm supposed to go to school...my family..."

"Your family agrees with the decision. Besides…would you really want to put them at risk?"

"I just…I'm so useless here. But it doesn't matter, does it? This has already been decided." Without his powers, he felt more than useless….out of place was more like it though.

"I'm sorry, David."

"Professor Xavier always wanted to admit human students. I just didn't think the first one would be me."

The next thing they knew Beast had barged in a state of panic and had an expression of worry and disbelief.

"Scott!"

"Hank? What's…"

"There's been another attack! Come quickly! And David…you should come, too."

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

Naruto was in his room trying to come up with strategies to work in tandem with his teammates, though it wasn't that difficult given some of their abilities. He could use his water and fire styles with Surge's electricity; X-23 was easily on par with Sasuke back in their late Genin days as far as hand-to-hand combat went, perhaps better since he wasn't able to really see much; Hellion could use his telekinesis to accelerate anything that he threw; Rockslide had mass to deal out major damage; Dust could change her body into sand, and could manipulate it like Gaara; Mercury could form and create metallic weapons from her body. And Elixir had been banned from the team, so he became the primary healer for them. He guessed that he could just create a clone just for support, while he himself was the primary fighter.

He was thinking back to the little outing or 'date' that Nori had teased him with consistently, he had with Rachel two days before she left to space, he smiled a bit at the memory.

_-Flashback-_

"_I-I'm sorry…that was just too funny." She just calmed down a bit after hearing Naruto tell her about his first day with Team 7._

"_It's not funny!" His face was red with embarrassment and a little bit of annoyance with the fact that she laughed her ass at him to the point of almost crying after being on the receiving end of '1000 Years of Death' from Kakashi sensei; unlike the one he gave Gaara, Kakashi simply gave him a painful butt poke…right up the ass that sent him flying ten feet and into the air._

"_Yes it was, come oooon, admit it. You also thought it was funny a__ tad__ bit, otherwise you wouldn't have told me." They were hanging out at the mall again back in the coffee shop. She enjoyed his company honestly, he was comforting, friendly, and a little cute if she had anything to say, the whisker marks just added to that factor._

"_**Make a move kit."**_

"_That again? No way, I like living thank you very much." __He had to give the fox credit. He was persistent at that._

"_**You never know what could come of this kit. It never hurts to see what could be."**_

* * *

><p>-Elsewhere in a distant Galaxy-<p>

"Achoo! Ugh." Rachel had a rather out of place sneeze while recovering from their last bout with the Shi'ar loyal to Vulcan, inside the Starjammers ship.

"Hey, you alright Rachel?" Alex wanted to make sure that she didn't catch something deadly while they were out in the galaxy exposed to a vast amount of deadly objects, species, and substance that they could come in contact with and become sick rather easily, given their immune systems weren't developed to withstand extra-terrestrial diseases.

"Yeah, I'm alright Alex. I just felt a little weird, that's all."

"Maybe someone's talking about you…maybe a cute guy you met before back home." Lorna decided to poke a little fun at her for a bit to lighten up the mood before they entered battle once again.

"Don't even start on that…" She was red with embarrassment. "L-Let's just get back to planning out our next move on Vulcan, 'kay."

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some huge commotion going on outside the school, and as he looked outside, he saw that multiple people were gathered around something, and the Sentinels had come to investigate what the deal was.

He ran outside and saw that another tragedy had occurred on their doorstep. Laurie, the girl whose arm he regenerated, and one of the nicest people he ever met, was killed on the front lawn.

He saw that Logan was holding back Josh from doing anything stupid, but the boy was still struggling to wriggle free and had the most shocked face on above everyone else gathered around them.

"LAURRIIIEEEE!"

Nori was cradling Laurie in her arms, just trying to deal with another loss to their little 'family'.

"Nononononono…"

Bishop tried to maintain order outside, so that things wouldn't get out of hand, he didn't know if the shooter had left the scene, and after the bus, he didn't want a repeat of the incident. But soon Scott, Hank, and David arrived to the scene.

"Everybody inside! Now!"

"Bishop what's…oh no."

"Laurie?"

David rushed immediately to see what had happened to her, only to see that his fears had been realized, but he still couldn't accept it, his teammate, his friend had been murdered in cold blood.

"David I…"

"No Laurie…not you…" His voice was soft in shock and disbelief.

Josh finally managed to wriggle free out of Logan's grip and shocked him with some sort of thing that gave him some pretty bad looking hands, hinting what they had originally theorized about his powers.

"Kid…you gotta pull it together…"

"LET ME GO!"

"Logan?" Colossus was curious as to how he managed to get out of the adamantium man's grip.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Scott decided that enough was enough for the night, and that they need to get things cleaned up, and have Laurie given some peace, alongside of contacting her mother.

"Peter…Logan…we need to get the kids inside. Josh…"

Josh was too wraped up with Laurie's death that he didn't even listen to the Headmaster or anyone else around him for that matter.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please don't go…please don't leave me…"

"We have to get inside, we're too exposed."

"Scott!" Cannonball had just been looking all over for his brother, and then saw that everyone was gathering outside and though that maybe he was there.

"What is it, Sam?"

"I...oh, my God...is that...is that Laurie? I-I just talked to her earlier, I..."

"Sam..."

"I can't find Jay."

Naruto was still processing what he was seeing, and wished he could have done something to stop this from happening, until he heard a voice that couldn't recognize.

"**Use it."**

He wasn't sure what came over him, but he put his hands together to form the sign for the Jutsu.

**"Rinne Tensei."**

He suddenly started to feel rather weak and powerless for a bit, but he still felt a strong life force keeping him on this side of the abyss. When he was finished, he began to fall to the ground into unconsciousness.

Everyone else that had just witnessed what he had done. He placed his hands together and said some words, and soon Laurie's wound began to heal rapidly and she began to stir, while Naruto's hair turned as white as snow, and then he collapsed on the ground. Everyone was wide eyed in disbelief and astonishment. Their jaws were hung as low as they could go, and their attentions went back and forth between the two Laurie, whom they thought had been killed, and Naruto, the strange new student that apparently had the ability to revive the dead.

The masked man watched the event play out and wasn't worried a bit at the fact that someone that should have been dead, come back to life. "It doesn't matter, she's no real threat with her abilities…just another insect that more than likely I'll have to smash against the wall when the time comes. Though I think I should stick around for a little while longer to see the end of this little crusade…that, and the reaction from Risman and Stryker will be priceless…once they see the dead walking around again."

"I need a 12-pack to get over what I just saw." Logan really did, because he knew that dead was dead, and nothing natural could change that. He headed inside to do just that.

"Um…what happened? Why's everyone looking at me? And why is Naruto's hair white?" Laurie wanted to know what had happened from arguing with Josh, to everyone surrounding them outside.

"_Umm….Command? You might want to come check this out, like seriously, I think that I might actually be on some sort of drug I got slipped while I was off duty last night after getting transferred her."_

Scott was shocked that Naruto was able to do that same technique that Nagato had used before he died. And even more shocked that Naruto didn't die when he used it, as he and Emma both knew that it traded life for life, and that was a fact to the technique.

Still in shock of what he was seeing, Sam spoke up for everyone. "Scott, I think you need to come clean here. What exactly is he? How did he do that? How did he bring Laurie back from the dead?"

"I was….dead…?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the latest chapter for the story. Now as I said before, I'm considering on adding Rachel into the poll on my profile. No this will still be a single pairing story, not a harem. So don't ask me to turn it into one. And as such, this is the link to her profile: www. comicvine rachel-grey4005-3566/. **_

_**(Eliminate the spaces in the address.)**_

_**Also, some of you may have caught on to the shogi scene that I had written between Naruto and Surge. Yeah, I did kinda use it from the Shippuden anime when Shikkaku and Shikamaru after Asuma was killed by Hidan and Kakuzu. I found that scene to be really powerful and profound to shake someone out of their 'tough guy' expression and turn them into a crying child like Shikamaru, it was very well done, and I loved it. I wish Masashi had implemented it into the manga as well.**_

_**So let me know what you guys think so far as the next chapter will have some many deaths, and they will be on the Purifiers' side, so expect some pants to be shat at the site of Naruto's Jutsu. Again thank you guys for staying with me thus far, and continue to read, review, and favorite. Thank you :)**_


	7. Chapter 6: Crusade Part 2

_**Glad to see that many of you liked the last chapter guys, now this is the chapter that will end the Crusade arc and begin Nimrod. Also, I've decided to add Rachel Grey into the voting poll, and several people have decided to change their votes to her, so I you guys are having second thoughts on your votes, don't hesitate to ask me, I'm keeping a record of anyone that has changed their vote.**_

_**Another thing is that some people are confused on the usage of the Rinne Tensei, some of ya'll I have clarified the matter, but I'll go ahead clear things up for ya'll.**_

_**The Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique (Rinne Tensei) is a reincarnation ninjutsu used through the Outer Path, which can infuse new life into the bodies of those who have died in exchange for the user's own life.**_

_**To perform this technique, the user summons the King of Hell, which then releases the souls of the deceased from its mouth. With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, the deceased individuals' souls are able to leave even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning back to their physical vessels. While using this technique, the user is severely weakened and their hair becomes white due to overexertion of their chakra. Ultimately, once the technique is finished, the user inevitably dies.**_

_**This technique can also be used on people brought back to life by Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, transforming the debris and ash that forms their corpse vessel into a real body of living flesh and blood, even if they have been dead for many years. However, there appear to be limitations to this usage, as while the rest of Madara's body was made real, his eyes instead crumbled into dust upon his resurrection.**_

_**The exact range and power of this technique are unknown, but on separate occasions it has targeted a large number of recently deceased individuals and a single individual who has been dead for more than a decade.**_

_**When Nagato was preparing to use this technique, Konan feared for the worst due to him being low on chakra, implying he could have potentially survived its usage. However, the fourth databook clarified that usage of this technique comes at the cost of the user's life.**_

_**Madara — and Obito under the guise of Madara — noted that this technique was supposed to be used to revive him. Madara would eventually be reincarnated anyway, and expressed surprise and disappointment that his return didn't go as planned, as only a living person can become the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. Eventually, Black Zetsu successfully forced Obito to perform this technique on Madara.**_

_**Despite using this technique, Obito was able to live a little longer thanks to Black Zetsu's life force, and subsequently because of Naruto Uzumaki's Six Paths Yang Power, though both of them knew that Obito would ultimately die because of the technique's side effect.**_

_**And this is all directly from the wiki that is up to date on the Jutsu, so I wanted there to be a drawback on him using the Rinne Tensei, so instead of dying, he would just slip into a short mini-coma. And in this story, there's only one person that can keep him on this side of life. It's just how I wanted things to go for the story.**_

_**Now that's all said and done on with the story! Also I don't own Naruto nor any Marvel related rights.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Crusade Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>-The Purifiers' Church-<p>

"Well done, Matthew. Once we eliminate the Muslim, the vision can come to pass...and the boy has guaranteed her arrival."

"I don't believe it!"

"What?"

"His wings! They've regrown! He couldn't have survived the surgery, most people can't let alone day after! It doesn't make any sense, the X-Men have no healers that advanced within their ranks!"

Stryker paused a bit and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the young Guthrie boy, he had his wings once again, but he recomposed himself, not wanting to be caught off guard.

"Never underestimate these creatures Jack. I made that mistake once, but never again. Come, let's collect our guest."

Down below, the technicians' were experiencing some technical difficulties with the machine that gave them the visions necessary to win the war against Satan's army.

"The device is powering up!"

"Dammit! I told him this would happen!"

They saw it beginning to reawaken once more and more than likely, they couldn't stop it this time as a monitor popped up with very specific information:

_Mutant Life Signs Detected_

_Target - Jay Guthrie_

_Protocol - Terminate Terminate Terminate_

Back at the entrance they did their beat to keep a straight face at the sight of a pair of new red wings where the originals were in fact, amputated from the mutant. Stryker knew that he came looking for answers and knew that the Muslim heathen would not be far behind, as he trusted her more than any of his other compatriots.

"Welcome back, Joshua."

"Reverend...you said that you would help save my friends...but..."

"It's all right, son. All will be explained."

"SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT DOWN!"

"Wh-where are you taking me?"

"KILL THE POWER NOW!"

"No. Do nothing. The boy must bear witness. Joshua, I told you when we first met that you were a part of the Lord's plan...well, now you can see for yourself."

"Oh my God..." Jay looked on in horror of what he was now standing in front of.

"I was a soldier...a crusader...one of God's chosen to fight in the war against Satan. But then I strayed. An X-Man caused me to doubt my role in this war. She convinced me to cast myself into Limbo, and worse...she convinced me that God was wrong. I had questioned everything I knew to be true...and for my actions, the Lord punished me. I begged him for forgiveness, but he answered my prayers with silence. I was lost...and thought I was forsaken. I believed that God had cast me out of his kingdom. But I was wrong. God gave me a second sign. A gift. One greater than I could have ever imagined."

"Nimrod..." Jay could say nothing else for the moment as a mutant killing machine was in front of him right now this very moment, deactivated on one hand, but very unpredictable overall.

"I examined the device for months...inside it was technology I couldn't begin to understand...but it had historical data that I could access. The records from its past would light my way to our future. A future where humanity had won the war against Satan's spawn. Where Mutant filth was hunted down an destroyed. But even as I watched this perfect vision of the future, I saw that it was changing...that it was somehow being erased. And the longer I studied the device, the more far-reaching these changes became. Mutants were growing in number..they even formed their own nation. The sons and daughters of Satan were destroying this future Eden before my very eyes. But then I discovered something...an event...a single moment that could set the future back on track...most called it 'M-Day'. I called it salvation. But it would take more than this one event to save the future. So I began to planning...setting events in motion that would take Eden back from your kind. I combed through the future obituaries and saved lives that meant to be lost. With each soul saved, I added to God's army. I also learned of the mutants that were preventing Nimrod's future from forming." **(AN: This jackass gives one hell of a speech it makes my damn headache just typing the damn thing up.)**

"But why? Why are you doing this? Those kids on the bus were human, they weren't mutants...not anymore..."

"Ah, but they were the most dangerous of all. Those kids were the 'humans' that would infiltrate society and create sympathy for mutants. The very individuals that would hand our world over to Satan. But Nimrod had no record of these demons in human skin. That's one of the reasons I needed you, Jay."

Jay's eyes widened as far as they could go in realization that he was the one that had basically all of the his friends on the bus when he told Stryker what was happening that night. He spun around in disbelief that a 'holy man' would commit such heinous acts of murder.

"No...you said if I gave you my old wings...if you returned them to God...that you could save my friends."

"Those without souls cannot be saved."

"This is a robot! A Sentinel! Not God!"

"Yes. The Lord works in mysterious ways."

* * *

><p>-Eagle Plaza; Dallas, Texas-<p>

He finally finish building it, after days of almost nonstop work and many disastrous setbacks, he could finally relax for the moment as the data from O*N*E's database uploaded into the model he customly made himself. He tuned into the news to see what was on CNN at the moment, and just his rotten luck, it was on the Institute at the moment.

_"The media blackout is still in place around the Xavier Institute. The Office of National Emergency maintains that the Sentinels are there for protection of the mutants, collectively known as the 'X-Men'. Though from our location, outside the no-fly zone, we've been able to catch glimpses of the Sentinels that have been stationed around the mutant haven. There has been no official comment from the Xavier Institute since the O*N*E began these protection measures. More and more mutants are arriving each...wait...something is happening...the Sentinels are moving...again, we are reporting heavy Sentinel movement..."_

* * *

><p>-The Church of the Purifiers-<p>

"Behold the vision God granted unto me."

The viewing screen showed a nightmare of the Institute in flames and many people either dead or dying within the chaos.

Santo Vaccaro aka Rockslide was in chunks and pieces. Josh Foley aka Elixir was blown in the chest by napalm. Cessily Kincaid aka Mercury was in a constant state of electrical shock and would loose all brain function within a matter of minutes. Julian Keller aka Hellion was riddle throughout his back with high caliber rounds. Noriko Ashida aka Surge was smashed into the ground and not moving. Laura Kinney aka X-23 was riddled with carbonadium arrows pining her to the ground, neutralizing her healing factor and bleeding out to death. Then a massive sandstorm came and consumed many of the Purifiers within the cruel culling, the flesh was torn from their skin as the sand was intense, and violent; as it all came from Sooraya Qadir aka Dust.

"This is the future."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you need to understand the part you have played in the Lord's endgame. God reveals to me those who would stand in my way. The girl you call Wallflower once stood where the Muslim now stands." Boy would he be in for the shock of his racist life soon.

"She alone defeated my Purifiers. Once removed the Muslim took her place. Now she is the final obstacle that remains...and once dealt with, my Purifiers and I will return the future to the Lord's chosen." But that's only what it wanted the humans and the mutant filth to think in the meantime as it was still building consensus as to what action to take first: Hunt down the meddler who took part of it's time mechanism for it's own use first, or to hunt down the maker and force it to repair him, then pursue the meddler at full strength.

"The subject is approaching, Reverend."

"And you Mister Guthrie...you have deliverd her to me. Put it on the main monitor."

The screen showed a hidden camera out in the street that focused in on his friend, his mind began to race at the hope that she may yet turn back around and save herself.

"Sooraya...no...stop, please...whatever you're doing..."

"Proceed."

The bullets came out rapidly and silently in the night, as no one heard a sound. Jay watched in horror as one of his closest friends drop dead to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Show me the vision."

The screen still withheld the same vid-log as what was originally there for the moment, confounding the Purifier technician.

"I...I don't understand. She should have disappeared like the Collins girl."

"Give it a moment."

"But it's always instantaneous!"

"Do not doubt the Lord, Jacob."

"But, Reverend in every case the changes were immediate. I...wait...it's happening. But...I still don't understand why..." It was extremely odd, from what he had been working with in the machine, everything was instant to change on the vid-logs, but the Reverend silenced him as he pulled out the very same pistol that he once had considered taking his life with, and aimed it directly at Jay's chest intending to first gloat on his 'victory' over the X-Men, and then end his life.

"Jacob, that's enough. And now, as you prayed, you will be reunited with young Miss Cabot, who burns in hell for loving a mutant. Oh, and Jay. Her death...was no accident. I led those men to the machines that killed her." That was the thing that hurt most. A man considered to be holy, kind, and loving, had just admitted to mass murder and things considered to be heinous acts in the eyes of God...what a sadistic, hypocritical son of a bitch, and a smile on his face to boot.

"No...No! You monster!"

And then the trigger was pulled slugging him right in the chest, there he would bleed out to death, without having a chance to warn the rest of his friends.

"The arrogance of Satan...to create a Demon in the form of an Angel. Come, Jacob. It is time."

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

He began to stir a bit after using the Rinne Tensei, the damn Jutsu took a lot out of him, but he began to feel his chakra began to steadily build back up. He rose up from what looked like a tatami mat bed and covered up with a blanket. He observed his surroundings and saw that there was someone pouring tea from the look from his blurry eyes and behind them was an open window with moonlight shining down into the house.

"You should be a little more careful in who you save next time, it wasn't easy keeping your chakra filled up to a level that would keep you alive. It will be a while before you can use it again though."

He recognized the voice as the one who was the one you told him to 'Use it'; and it was rather feminine. He couldn't see very well as he just got up from what seemed like a long sleep, but the person came closer with what seems like a cup of tea, he came to eventually and took the offers brew, and gulped down its contents.

"Head clear yet?"

"Yeah, thanks...whoever you are..."

"Still don't know who I am, that actually hurt me a bit, even after I saved you from death."

He rubbed his eyes to try and clear his vision from the blurriness and he was able to finally see the one in his company: Kaguya.

His eyes widened at the fact that she was now awake and up close & in arm length of him. He was inside the castle that had sealed her away inside him, and now he was staring death in the face.

"Ahh!"

He leaped back against the wall in fear that she would kill him inside his mindscape to possess his body and begin the process of Infinite Tsukuyomi once more, but she was still sitting down where he once was. This confused him a lot. She saw the look on his face and knew immediately what he was thinking.

"If you're thinking that I've come to kill you, then you're sadly mistaken. I can never roam free the dimensions ever again. It seems Hagoromo had intended that to happen...he may have feared that someone would try and attempt the process once more even after my second defeat. If anything, he probably trusted you far more than the other boy, even after splitting his power between the two of you, he trusts the youngest more so than the eldest."

He relaxed a bit in the event that she was lying about not making a move on his body, he still kept his guard up...just in case.

"How...why...but...?" She held up a hand in a silencing gesture.

"All will be explained in due time...but for now, you should return back up there in the mean time. There's some conflict going on outside, they will need you."

She rose up from her sitting position and made her way over towards him and placed her hand in front of his face, soon he felt a massive surge in his chakra system jolting him out of his mindscape and back into the real world.

As soon as he woke up, he took in his surroundings again. He saw that he was hooked up to some sort of machine with several wires stuck to his forehead, and had an IV hooked into his right arm. He was also alone in the room down in what he remembered to be the med bay. He finally saw that his hair was as white as snow in the reflection of a nearby mirror; the after effect of using the Rinne Tensei from what he remembered after Nagato had used it.

He then was startled a bit by the what sounded like an explosion above him and immediately ripped off the cords and IV connected to him ignoring the pain of the needle, he ran out to help his friends. He stopped to try and open the door, only to see that it was locked, so he decided to do what he did best. Break crap. He broke the door down and flung it to the otherwise embedding it into the wall, and ran upstairs to join whatever fight was raging on.

* * *

><p>-Two Hours before-<p>

"Scott, I think you need to come clean here. What exactly is he? How did he do that? How did he bring Laurie back from the dead?"

"I was….dead…?"

Scott looked to Hank and they both exchanged looks and then a nod in conformation that they would have to explain what had just happened.

"Hank, take Naruto and Laurie to the med bay, make sure that they're both alright. Everyone else needs to come inside, then I'll explain what had just happened."

Hank moved to pick Naruto up and slung him over his shoulder, and motioned Laurie to come with him, she was still staring at her hands for a bit until she noticed that Mr McCoy was waiting for her to follow him. She picked herself up and began to walk with Hank to the med bay with Naruto in tow.

Everyone else was still trying to register what they just saw. Laurie was shot straight through the head, through-and-through...no survival guaranteed unless one had a healing factor on par with Wolverine's, and Laurie had no healing factor whatsoever, so she should be dead. But Naruto apparently somehow had defied that law of science and nature, and brought her back to the land of the living. Shock and awe were on everyone's faces and inside their minds, but ultimately they wanted answers to who and what Naruto was and how he could do things that he could do.

Hank had brought the kids down into the med bay went through several basic doctorial examinations of both teens. Once he was finished up with both, he had Laurie checked out ok, and then turned his attention to Naruto, he brought him to an MRI machine to see if he could perhaps see what was going on inside his skull in case the technique had endangered his brain in some way. After seeing no real damage he had him hooked up to a machine to measure his brain waves, and to his surprise he showed signs of someone that was in a coma. He hooked an IV up to his arm and had him set for care in the event he wouldn't wake up for quite some time, though he could be wrong about the boy given his physiology, but still a precaution nonetheless.

He peered out to the window to see that Scott and many others were outside the room along with Colonel Reyes, Valerie Cooper and a few students outside, no doubt wanting answers to what had just transpired outside.

"Alright Scott. Who is this kid?" Sam wanted to get to the bottom of this soon.

He knew that he couldn't hide it now from everyone, he had hoped that with the way things were already going, that eventually he could introduce Naruto's past with him to the rest of the school, but that plan went out the window as of tonight. "He's from an alternate reality, where his society has been built around a cross between modern times and feudal Japan in a Ninja cultural structure. He came here by a sheer accident in a battle with his team and landed here in our reality. Stephen Strange was the one that brought him here a few hours after he arrived and he's been here ever since."

The faces on everyone was...mixed to say the least: Shock and awe were still on their faces, but there was also curiosity, suspicion, and confliction as well.

The students couldn't believe that the new students was from a parallel reality with a society that seemed unbelievable.

The senior X-Men could still barely register what he was and were curious now more than ever.

The O*N*E heads were more suspicious of the both the boy and the X-Men on why they lied to them when the kid was registered into their systems. Cooper and Reyes both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Scott maybe it's best of we move this conversation to a more private room." Valerie glanced over to the students for a bit to get the message across to him. He didn't need much of anything to know what she meant, he nodded in agreement and had the students head back to their rooms and led the adults to his office.

As they arrived Scott had Emma psychically link them into a shared mindscape so that they could talk in peace without anyone disturbing them.

"Alright now that we have some privacy. What do you want to know about him people."

Cooper was the first to speak up on the matter.

"Why did you falsify his data when he was brought here in the first place? Why hide the truth about this kid?"

"The reason behind that is because his cells are far more advanced than anything we've ever seen before. He isn't a mutant, but he's not entirely human either...or rather like you Miss Cooper, but nor is he like one of the Avengers like Cap or Spider-Man. The reason why he landed in our dimension was because a very powerful man had gotten ahold of the cells of another equally powerful man and integrated them into his own body, plunged the world into war, and nearly brought his civilization to an end. During the battle a tear in the dimensional plane was ripped from the amount of energy being thrown around at each other and then he fell into it, landing here." He omitted the fact that Madara and Hashirama were the previous incarnations of Naruto and his friend/enemy Sasuke deliberately as more than likely O*N*E wouldn't even believe it, much less Kaguya possessing Madara and then forcibly pulling them all into another dimension without even noticing it. 'So far so good.'

Valerie closed her eyes a bit in thought and nodded her head in acceptance of the answer, however it was Reyes who then raised the next question.

"How strong is this kid?" He needed to know if he could become a threat in the future as it was his duty to know who could 'pop a cap' so to speak at anytime. And he needed to be ready if he did. So Emma decided to answer the question with a cool tone.

"He is strong, that much is clear since he has shown that he has the power over life and death as many of you have seen him use, including energy manipulation in various degrees...and that 'reviving the dead' techniques was the first time he used it, might I add. But if you want to know if he's a threat Colonel, then you can sleep well at night. He's as harmless as a fly, but that doesn't mean he won't take action against anyone who threatens him or his friends...extreme action if necessary. He's nearly died several times trying to protect what he finds precious to him and he has killed people before, but in no way has he ever harmed an innocent life throughout his history."

"If you had come to us with the truth about him..."

"He wouldn't have trusted you to begin with. He's rather distrustful of government policies as they've been used in effect to keep him from having a normal life. Not only that, I'm sure that you're aware that Tony Stark also paid a visit here about recruiting us to his little hero hunting squad and he even tried to convince us to have the boy analyzed. Now after the disaster with that Thor clone, do you really think that it would be a good decision to have his cellular structure in your database, given that odds are Stark can easily hack into it, grab Naruto's data, cover his tracks, and be on his merry way to creating a clone of him. The amount of death and destruction would be on a massive scale." That last part was something that needed to be said as she knew the government what not leave such a subject alone.

That answered some of the basics surrounding Naruto, but no doubt there were many others.

Bishop was wondering on how this kid could change the future as he was never once mentioned in his timeline. Perhaps somehow with his arrival, things could change it his future would never come to fruition. Maybe even…she wouldn't be born…who knows…

Betsy was rather interested in how he and the ninja of his world functioned given that it was the basis of his entire society and how powerful they were in terms compared to her and the other ninjas of their reality. She'd have to ask him when he woke up more on what he himself could do.

Valerie had processed enough info to make a decision to try and keep the bridge between them and the X-Men, that, and they would have to know Naruto's full story to really make a full blown decision on how to proceed with the boy, given how much power Emma claimed he wielded.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now. Colonel Reyes and I will head back to O*N*E HQ and discuss the future of the boy, but we'd also like to have Dr. Strange with us if possible, and you too Scott, since you do represent the X-Men and the boy has been seen with you back in Stamford as an official-unofficial member of the primary team that you lead. So there's also that to discuss."

Scott sighed a bit in acceptance of what they would be doing within a few hours. "Alright, I'll have some of the others stay here. Emma you're in charge of things until we get back."

"Understood dear."

Emma soon let the O*N*E personnel out of the mindscape, leaving only the X-Men to talk amongst themselves, with Kitty opting to speak first.

"Ok, I've gotta a feelin' that there's more to this kid's story that you're letting on guys." She had a feeling that Scott and Emma were winging it to try and keep O*N*E off of his back for a very specific reason.

"He has God-like power and he is host to ten very powerful omnipresent beings inside of him, much like how Jean was host to the Phoenix, but in all honesty…he's levels above what she was in her prime. If any of the agencies got wind of what was inside of him, they'd never stop hunting and looking for him to use him as a weapon. Something that he's all too familiar with back in his home reality." Scott tried to choose his words carefully, as he had a feeling that Naruto should be the one to tell them his story, not him or Emma.

Everyone's eyes went wide with even more shock. They just couldn't grasp that someone was that powerful could exist.

"So, can we expect him to go Dark…whatever he has inside of him?" Bishop wanted to know in the event he went crazy just like Jean did…though he prayed to God that he was wrong.

"No. Not possible, they're sealed inside of him, and they're held in check by his own willpower, that and they've befriended him, or rather nine of them have; the other one is a prisoner inside of him. If you truly want to know more about Naruto, you'll have to ask him yourself."

A chill went down their spines as they tried to imagine what ten Phoenix empowered people together looked like on a rampage, as they leveled the entire planet in flames.

"What about O*N*E? You know that they'll want to know more about him." Logan knew that from what they just heard, that the government was not going to let the kid out of their sights, and Stark would drool over the possibility of cloning the kid after creating a clone of Thor himself.

"I'll deal with them, I want you, Kitty and Peter to come with to help vouch for Naruto to stay with us." He needed people with good standing credit to stand up for the boy to keep him here with them since Naruto had come to know them for the past two weeks rather well.

"So when do we leave?"

"In about an hour or so, Bishop, Sam, Hank, I want ya'll to stay and help keep things safe around here for the time being until we get back. Betsy, Kurt, Rogue, take a team to try and track down the manufacturer of the round that killed Laurie, and find Jay. He left the grounds without anyone noticing and we need to know what happened."

"No problem Scott."

"Alright, let's get a move on."

The X-Men then went to their places to move out on their jobs.

* * *

><p>-Emma's Office-<p>

"_Kurt's team will report directly to you Emma. If Val Cooper's agents find anything, they're reporting to Lexington. Joni is chaperoning us."_

"How lucky for you."

"_Keep everyone in their rooms and away from the windows. If there's any sign of trouble…"_

"Between the three remaining Sentinels and the boys here…if there is trouble, I'm sure you'll hear it." Bishop and Cannonball were all geared up to the wazoo to take anyone on in case someone tried to come after them.

* * *

><p>-The Med Bay-<p>

Meanwhile the students went about their own things with David, Josh, Laurie, and the Stepford Cuckoos down in the med bay next to Naruto's room as they couldn't get in as Hank was the one who had locked the door to ensure only he could have access to the comatose student. They wanted to know more about who Naruto was, but even with the strength of the Cuckoo's hive mind, they couldn't make a dent in his head.

"I…I still can't believe I died, and then he brought me back." Laurie was still shaken up from what had happened to her, she was grateful nonetheless to him for saving her. Josh kept to his own thoughts as he couldn't really form any words to speak.

"I still can't believe that he's from some ninja reality." David just found it difficult to believe that someplace like that could even exist, he turned to the Cuckoo's who were trying with all their might to try and penetrate his mind for the truth. "Any luck girls?"

The Cuckoos utilized everything that they had to get inside, but they were being shoved out by some incredible force, and the strain showed on their faces. It was like some massive wall that they were trying to climb with just their hands, and they kept falling down as they barely made any progress.

"No. His mind has a heavy defense..."

"When we try to get through..."

"It's as if we are being shoved out by a tidal wave..."

"And it hurts..." The three said in unison.

They eventually gave up and decided to try again some other time.

* * *

><p>-Santo &amp; Cessily-<p>

The two New X-Men were walking back towards their rooms and staying silent along the way still trying to process what just happened outside two hours prior.

"Aren't we supposed to be in our rooms?" Said Santo. Every once in a while he would use his head. Who would have thought?

"We're checking on Sooraya, Santo." She was worried about their friend as most likely hearing about what Naruto did, she would be in some sort of conflict with her religion. "Nobody's seen her all day."

"I can't believe she's rooming with the clone." The rocky mutant still had to digest the fact that she had cut off his left arm with one clean swipe of one of her foot claws. "I hate her. You hate her too, right?"

"Her name is Laura, Santo. And no, I don't. I can't believe that this is happening." Recent events just seemed straight out of a comic book...huh who would have thought that to begin with?

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Cess." Santo suddenly said, sounding a lot more serious than what he usually was. "You know that, right." Cessily smiled. She looked up to Santo and Julian like they were her big brothers, and it seemed that they treated her like they would with a younger sister. It felt nice.

"I know, Santo…" They had arrived in front of Sooraya's door and just as Cessily was about to knock, massive sounds of explosives going off where heard outside. But she immediately realized it came from the outside. And Santo voiced the right comment for that situation.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

><p>-Outside-<p>

It was a vision, in the sentinels' pilots' eyes. A bunch of man in robes led by a priest wearing a big pink glowing glove around his right forearm and hand. But they knew deadlier men that looked less threatening.

_"Drop your weapons, lay down on the ground and out your hands behind your heads! Now, old man!"_ They didn't have much patience. Even Julius had been shaken from what had happened, the bus, and the one kid being brought back from the dead. He may have not cared too much for them, but they were still kids. They had been charged with their protection. And in the last days…well…no kid deserved to see thing like that. The 'old man' just smiled.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. You see…we serve a higher authority." His pink gauntlet began to emit a humming noise and waves of pink energy then shot against the sentinels, disabling them and preventing the pilots from exiting and jumping into the fray.

_"What aresquaaaaark."_

"What the hell was that?!" He turned on the intercom. "Slayton! Skylark…shit, are you copying?! All my systems are locked the hell down…I can't move dammit! Is anyone copying this?!"

Stryker still held high above his head the still energized gauntlet and he turned to his Purifiers "Tonight, my children, we win the war between heaven and hell!"

Emma saw what transpired outside and immediately linked the senior X-Men together psychically.

* * *

><p>-Hank McCoy-<p>

_"Henry...your assistance is required right now."_ Hank was running through the halls to help out at the main gate.

"I'm on my way, Emma! I can hear multiple times counting down. We have to...AARRGH!" An explosion went off in the window behind him rendering him unconscious against the wall.

* * *

><p>-Emma Frost-<p>

_"Henry...Henry! Bishop...Henry is alive but unconscious. I can't read the people you're seeing."_ Still telepathically connected to everyone else that could fight.

_"Two men are headed for the 198 encampment...three more flanking the east side."_ Bishop informed her.

_"Samuel, take the entrance..."_

_"I'm on it...lordy, there's a lot of them." _He himself wasn't sure if they could take them on, but they've seen worse odds before.

_"Attention all students...you are to remain in your rooms until I say otherwise. Failure to obey will result in my eternal ire."_

* * *

><p>-Outside-<p>

It was a war zone. The Purifiers where storming the ground intent on wiping out the remaining mutants, with only now Bishop and Cannonball left to defend the gates to the school.

"RRAAAA!" Bishop was making a 'last stand' sort of pose to at least intimidate some of the enemy opposition. Cannonball tried to take them out from the air, but his assault was cut short when a massive surge of energy neutralized his energy field and cut him off temporarily from his powers

"Uhhh...what...my blast field...what was..." What rotten luck in the heat of battle.

"Ah, yes...the other Guthrie." He landed close to Stryker and Jack who were leading the charge.

"You..." He realized who was behind it all. The bus. Jay. Everything.

"While we specifically came for the children, but you were next on God's list." Jack then aimed his gun directly at Sam in. An attempt to end his life, but was only lucky enough to wound him, not kill him as his powers came back up just in time to save him. Emma saw through his eyes as to what just happened.

"Sam! Dear God...Stryker." She saw who orchestrated the events of late but...it made no sense. They came too well prepared. Where did they find instruments able to counter their powers so precisely? How did they know exactly what their abilities were? Where did they get that much dirt and info on them?

* * *

><p>-Outside the Church of the Reverend William Stryker-<p>

Only four people had been left into the church located in Westchester. Two of them had been assigned the duty of 'cleansing'. So, they were expecting to carry inside the dead body of the Muslim girl and dispose of it. But they really wanted to partake in the 'cleansing' that the Reverend was currently leading.

"We have to hurry, the cleansing has already begun."

"What about the boy?"

"We'll dispose of him when we return from the Insti..." Then he was cut off as he heard a slicing sound right next to him. "What?"

He was shocked to see that his brother in faith had been speared by a metallic claw right through his chin and into his brain.

"Paul! No...no! Th-that's not possible...we saw you die...we...oh no..." Yeah he was pretty much screwed. What he though was the Muslim girl who could turn to dust, well...turns ou, it was the female clone of Wolverine, who then preceded to kill him and made her way back to the Institute after hearing what they just said. She would have to come back for Jay Guthrie at a later time, if he was still alive that is...

* * *

><p>-Down in the Basement-<p>

"Something isn't right." The technician was seeing something he really didn't like.

"I know. Paul and Joseph should have returned by now." Not what he was trying to get across to the one standing guard for him in case the dying mutant brat tried something.

"No, I'm talking about the device. After the power spike, everything changed...the levels are off the charts."

"Sorry…so sorry..." Jay was begging to whoever was listening in to him that he regretted what he had done, and was trying to think of something that he could do to atone for what he had done.

"What's taking so long? They're supposed to pick this one up, too." He was getting impatient, how difficult was it to dispose of just one mutant body? None. It was a rhetorical question really.

"Will you shut up about the mutant?! Something's wrong here. I...oh, no." He saw the machine's eyes begin to light up and line up a shot that would kill him instantly. "It's online!"

The beam went straight through and disintegrated him molecule by molecule.

_**"Nimrod unit online. Contact established. Weapons systems at 7.24 percent. Human combatant identification: Designation 'Purifiers'. Analysis: Threat to primary objective. Terminate."**_

"AAAHHHH!" The purifier screamed as his head was crushed by the full force of the machine's remaining and waning strength.

"Please...Julia...forgive me...I didn't want to hurt anyone..." He pleaded the truth to her if she was watching over him. He watched as Nimrod reactivated itself, repairing enough damage to kill the two Purifiers left to guard the machine and then crawl to him with its one usable arm to finish what Stryker began. But not before he managed to leave a message with his very own blood. Maybe that would convince the others to forgive him for all the pain and grief he caused them.

_**"Unit energy at 16.5 percent. Mutant target confirmed: Joshua Guthrie, designation: Icarus. Recommendation: Terminate. Error. Systems at critical energy levels. Discharge of primary weapons jeopardizes primary objective. Solution. Massive internal bleeding in target in progress. Solution target death imminent. Proceed with primary objective."**_

And with that the machine ended the young boy's life. It began to continue building consensus on its next course of action and decided to proceed with what was lost likely the most logical action to take.

* * *

><p>-The Institute-<p>

Quill had noticed that Anole and Pixie were running in front of his room out of their own.

"Hey!"

"Come on!" Anole ignored his first call for attention, so Quill decided to be a little more talkative.

"Guys, what's going on?!" He simply asked. The strong lights and noises were starting to get him curious as well, to tell the truth. But also more afraid at the same time.

"We don't know but we're going to find out. Come on, Max!"

"But…but Miss Frost said to stay in our rooms…" They ignored him and kept on walking. "Besides, I thought I heard…" They turned the angle just as another shadow appeared over him, from behind him a fat Purifier brought an finger to his mouth and mocked him with a silent 'Shhhh…'. "Wait…" He turned around…just about to be shot...but he saw instantly that a pair of hand grabbed hold of the Purifier's head and broke his neck completely. He had shut his eyes in fear of what would happen next but, he opened them back up to see that it was the new guy who revived Laurie.

"Get back inside and hide as best you can."

Quill knew better than to argue so he just slipped back inside his room and locked the door and hid under his bed.

* * *

><p>-The Students-<p>

When the assault began the kids down in the med bay who were watching over Naruto as he was still in his coma, came up to see what was going on, only for the Cuckoo's to begin holding their heads in pain of the vast thought being thrown around the campus.

"David!"

"Mindee? What's…?" He got cut off immediately.

"Everyone is screaming."

"Everyone is scared." They stopped in front of him. "We don't understand…we can't hear anything negative. Our minds don't detect anything."

"Try looking through other people's eyes. Someone you know." The Cuckoos nodded and started complying with David's suggestion, focusing all together.

"I'm entering Bishop's min…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Even if it had been Mindee who was talking, the three screamed as one, scaring the crap out of David.

"What do you see?" The three stoic girls. Girls literally unable to feel hardly any emotion, were screaming, and if anything, that wasn't a sign of anything good happening.

"Bishop is hurt."

"Cannonball is dying…"

"It's the man on TV. The Reverend. He's inside the school."

"Stryker is here."

'Oh, no…'

* * *

><p>-Emma Frost-<p>

"Arrogant mind-witch!" At the moment, Emma wasn't doing any better than her students. It looked like some of the Purifiers had been prepared specifically to kill one of the mutants inside the school each, but overall, all of them had been shielded against telepathy, as such was proved by the woman ignoring her command of dropping to the ground senseless blocking her movements.

"Your telepathy is useless against us. Our father has prepared us for all of your demon abilities!" Emma turned to her diamond form…and the woman just stabbed her in the shoulder with her knife. "This is a vibranium blade." It seemed that that woman had been sent specifically to kill her. She gritted her teeth. It hurt like hell. And she was going to make her pay for that.

"You…will pay for that…you miserable cow." The woman just ignored her and turned on her head radio, smiling deviously.

"Father, I have the teacher."

"_Well done Mary, bring me her head."_ The communication was ended abruptly when she was hit by a telekinetic blast from the back by Julian.

"Get away from her!" The blast sent the woman flying away towards her colleagues. In a moment, he and Nori were in the middle of the room. She dashed right by channeling her electricity to hit some of the racist bastards as she moved.

"Kill them!" Shouted another Purifier. But it seemed that they couldn't block Surge's power…however at the same time, unfortunately, Nori had just missed the man who had been prepared to kill her.

"Ahhhhh!" A bullet hit her in the back. Mary had recovered just in time to recover the gun of one of her fallen comrades and aim it at Julian.

"Die!" Julian just smirked and raised a telekinetic force-field…failing to notice that in that case, it had been that had been prepared. The bullet blew through his force field like it was butter.

"What the hell?! How…" He turned around, letting the bullet hit him in the back of his right shoulder. "Argh!"

* * *

><p>-Forge's Lab-<p>

He was in the final stages of completing his work over the past two weeks. He finally started to program it with its protocols.

_Protocol 1: Protect Mutants_

_Protocol 2: Protect Humans_

_Protocol 3: Destroy Sentinels_

_Protocol 4: Preserve Self_

_Designation __

_"Protocol installation in progress."_

"Good, just a few more tweaks..."

He was about to put the finishing touches on the model until an alarm sounded off and the computer answered his curiosity.

"What is it?"

_"Client: Ashida, Noriko. Device: Energy Regulation Gauntlets. Status: Destruction Imminent."_

He needed to know what was going on. What was so terrible that Surge would try to contact him, but not get through to him? "Begin remote shutdown. Get me the Xavier Institute."

_"Contacting..."_

Now he was getting really worried.

_"All communications with the Institute are down."_ Not good. 'Dammit, Scott what's going over there?'

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

He could see some explosions coming from the other side of the school. Where they kept the '198', they called them, but he was sure there were people inside the school too. 'Well, time to get a move on.' He thought as he made several Shadow Clones and signaled them to fan out across the estate to take down any enemies they came across. He made a single Wood Clone for another job outside.

"Alright, while the other boys are taking care of things inside here, go out there and take out the nut jobs with..." He furrowed his brows in concentration trying to think of something really flashy and badass.

"With what boss?"

His eyes shot open and had the perfect idea.

"A Wood Dragon!"

"Nice thinkin' boss." The Wood Clone gave a salute and then broke through the window leaving the original with a sweat drop on his face.

'Why couldn't he have just opened it, then jumped outside to help?'

**"Becauuuuuse there's really no time to be so clean about helping them out you idiot!"**

'Shit! Sorry!'

He decided to make a small stop to his room to get some of his tools. The Executioner's Blade would be really handy in carving people up. Heads would roll tonight…literally.

The Wood Clone ran out towards the scene of the fight and formed the proper hand signs to bring it out.

"Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!"

Then the massive serpentine dragon rose from the ground and the clone jumped onto its head, heading out to deal with the enemy at the gates.

* * *

><p>-Sooraya-<p>

"Uhhh…" Sooraya's mind took in her undressed state, and immediately began to search for the one responsible. "Laura? What did you do?" She slowly got up on her feet and out of her bathroom. "Why did you hit me?" She slowly opened the door…and one word escaped her lips. "Allah…"

"Raaa!"

"Waaaaa!" Santo and Cessily were fighting against robed men. Armed robed men wielding guns. The two noticed the girl had opened the door and turned their attention to her.

"Sooraya! Get back!" The metallic girls' first thought was for her safety.

"Holy crap, Dust! I'm not supposed to see you without your special outfit!" Santo's too. But somehow, even in a life or death situation, he was able to make it into a joke…har har. But the Purifier who was about to shoot Santo from behind got surprised by the girl's sudden appearance. Why? Because she was supposed to be dead.

"The Muslim? But that's not possible…" They had lured her there using the false angel. "You're dead…" This was impossible!

"Turaab." Because in the visions she single-handedly killed them all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She began to rip the flesh from their bones using her sand.

"Reverend, come in! Reverend!"

* * *

><p>-Stryker-<p>

_"Reverend, we're encountering heavy resistance from the 198."_

Stryker had the task of leading the purge, and that was why he was just slowly patrolling the corridors of the school alongside Matthew, the Hitman, and his right-hand man.

"They are not the primary target. Keep them away from the mansion as long as possible." He replied to the last Purifier that had contact with him.

"Someone get me a visual on Mary, she's gone radio silent." Matthew decided to comment on that with a very blunt statement.

"She's either in combat or dead."

"Have faith, Matthew. Our victory is assured by God. She has Frost…we'll find the healer and eliminate the rest of the seven while my purifiers deal with the children in their rooms." He was absolutely confident that they would succeed, but then he heard a loud cry over the radio.

_"Father! An unknown enemy has engaged us! He's…cutting us to pieces with a large cleaver! He…GYEARGH…!" _then he heard another voice over the radio,_ "You're gonna pay you sons of bitches!" _Before he could understand what was happening, he received another communication._ "Reverend! We're under attack outside by a large dragon! It's flattening our forces and devouring them! We need to retreat!"_ That wasn't in the vision, what on Earth was going then, he was growing fearful that tonight was going to force them to make a second strike on them, and it would not be easy, the last thing he needed was another disturbance in his path. Unlucky him, he received just that over the comms channel.

_"Reverend! We've had a visual on the mutant Dust. I repeat, Dust is alive."_ And that made his 'faith' shake even further.

"No…no, that isn't possible. She's dead. The vision confirmed it. God himself foretold…"

_"She sees me…oh, god she's…AAAAARRHGHH!"_

Something had gone wrong. But nonetheless, they would win, they had to win. "Matthew, we proceed with God's plan. The lords stands with us. No matter what lies in our path" David thanked God for the training that made him and the Cuckoos able to get unnoticed by the two men. Josh and Laurie weren't far behind them.

* * *

><p>-Most of the New X-Men-<p>

"Uhhh…" Great…the last thing she needed was someone yelling in her head, after the smoke cleared from their recent fight. Her new gloves were damaged badly and she couldn't control her electricity anymore, so she was forced to ditch them or risk getting them melted into her skin from the heat of the flames in the hallway.

"Surge! Surge, pull it together!" Julian tried to get her to get back to her senses, as difficult as that could be, she was stunned or something. Odds are she had some sort of concussion.

"Shut…up…Julian…I…" A gun came in her vision. "Oh, crap." The woman was pretty resilient. Mary, right? And sadistic too, judging from her creepy ass smile.

"Now you die, demon." That's when Laura had finally arrived to slice 'n' dice the Purifiers

"Aaaaargh!"

"Noooo."

"Oh." Noriko, Julian and Emma watched with awe and relief as the Wolverine clone saved their lives by ending the Purifiers. Her claws cut through flesh and metal like they were wet paper. Just three Purifiers were standing in the room after five seconds. Laura clawed the woman through her heart and lungs, while the bald one opened fire on her from behind. It hit her, but it didn't stop her. She somersaulted and kicked the blonde purifier in the face with enough force to snap his neck and slashing the bald one across the chest and stomach, effectively gutting him, and landed gracefully on her feet like a dancer.

"WHOA."

"OHMYGOD!" Dust, Mercury and Rockslide arrived just in time to see a very cool and at the same time frightening image. Laura, her hands soaked in blood and her body splattered with it, retracting her claws.

"It was a trap, Sooraya."

"You…you took my place?" Santo suddenly felt like a grade 'A' asshole for saying that he hated 'the clone'. How could you hate a person who was willing to go that far to protect a friend?

"I believe Allah didn't want you to die." Replied Laura again.

"Uh!" Julian had taken out the vibranium knife embedded in Emma's shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Keller. Now let's keep moving, shall we?" While Santo helped her back to her feet, Laura hadn't finished moving yet. She kneeled down on the bald purifier. The only one still alive.

"Laura?" She and Cessily had noticed that one of her claws was out again.

"Laura, what are you…" Laura held the man's head up, and then ran the claw right through it, from the back, earning a synchronized 'WAAAAAAAAAH!' from Cess and Nori. And a… "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" From Santo. Believing it to be just cheap ass violence you'd see on TV. "Man she totally finished him."

"Wait, I…I can read his mind, now." She began to search for the information she needed, and she found the answers. "It's been Stryker this whole time."

"Though I walk…through…" Laura lifted the man's head to show that she had run the claw through a strange device that they had attached behind their heads.

"They all have these." It was some sort of implant that blocked Emma's telepathy. She sniffed it. "So did Icarus. It smells like death."

"Stryker was responsible for Jay's wings…" She kept on searching through the man's mind, knowing that his time was running short along with her time to gather the info. "For the bus attack…for Laurie...there's something else…overshadowing everything…no…no! He's dead. Damn it! There was something else…some kind of 'device'."

As they were recovering, they saw two Purifiers; one armed with a flamethrower, and the other pointing their weapon directly at them, and they were too far away for any of the mutants to take action.

"Burn in hell demons…" The tip lit up and just as they were about to pull the trigger, a massive black blade impaled him from behind and picked him up bringing him closer to the other Purifier, and the flamethrower went off, setting the Purifier on his right in flames.

"GYYYAAHH! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

"Oh, I'll help you alright." Then without warning a hand picked up the Purifier and then closed its' fist around him, splattering the wall with blood, guts, and flames. He tossed the other body out the window, which then revealed a massive Dragon that appeared to be made of wood biting down on several Purifiers. Their jaws hung low as they witnessed the extremist's being slaughtered for whole sale.

* * *

><p>-Outside-<p>

The Wood Clone Naruto sat on top of the Dragon's head as he directed it to attack the Purifiers whilst avoiding the Sentinels and keeping them away from the mansion.

"Man, as radical as these guys are, they are smart enough to realize that they ain't got a chance against a giant Dragon. They really should've known better than to try and take on the enemy on their home turf."

The dragon continued to flatten the enemy with its massive wooden body mass and devour them one by one. It took some damage from their grenades, but its trunk was sturdier than steel, and that was so badass!

'Though I will admit, it is really cool to have something like this on hand.'

"**You didn't think that the Jutsu was cool before."**

'Th-that was a completely different situation and you know it too furball!'

"**Hehehehe."**

* * *

><p>-Inside-<p>

"Well, now that I know that you guys are alright, my clones are still tiding up the rest of the place and my Wood Dragon tending to the lawn, we can finally take out the bastard responsible for all this crap." Naruto had the giant cleaver on his back and dispersed his Susanoo, he was then attacked in a vicious hug by Nori and almost suffocated him. She pulled back and had her hand gripping firmly on

"What the hell! You don't go scaring us like that dammit! What if you died?! Seriously?" She was really happy to have her friend back around, and not a moment too soon.

Naruto looked a little sheepish after that. "Uhmmm….my bad..?"

"Dude…you just ripped one in half and then you crushed the other into sticky pieces…" Santo was pointing his shaky finger at the now white haired ninja.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I meant to do. It was either them, or ya'll, so that's actually a really easy choice for me. And in case you guys are wondering, yes I have killed before in previous fights, but not in cold bloodlike these bastards." He snarled the last few parts out with venom and nudged one of the downed Purifiers in the head. The kid's spines had chills that went up and down when he said that, but he turned his attention back to Emma.

"So what's going on? Who are these guys?"

"It's the same people that attacked Laurie and the bus. They…" Emma was interrupted by a new set of thoughts coming to her head. David, Josh and Laurie along with her girls.

_"Miss Frost? I'm with Mindee and the girls. We could use a hand. Josh and Laurie are also here."_

_"We've got Stryker. Oh, no..."_

_"Onyxx!"_

"No."

Nearby, Josh had heard the whole thing and had a drlark scowl on his face. "DJ..." He was determined to make good on what he told Laurie that he would kill them.

* * *

><p>-The Students-<p>

"Watch it! Argh!" It was the first time an explosive bullet hit him. And even if it wasn't a major area, it sure hurt. But he didn't have time for that. They had to get away. Telepathy was useless. They had verified. And he was just useless. They had to run…leaving an injured Onyxx, the other 'rock dude', behind.

But what really caught Stryker and Risman's attention was Laurie. She was walking around even after Risman himself confirmed the kill. Their eyes were wide in disbelief. They had no explanation other than that it was done by the hand of Satan himself.

"Find them and kill them for sure this time Matthew. Especially the girl. Collins cannot live!" He gritted his teeth in anger and frustration at the fact that a major threat was still around.

"Yes, father. I will bring her head this time as proof of her death." Matthew obeyed and started his pursuit of the kids, hastily…as he would not allow his prey to escape him. Not again.

"God is with you, Matthew. Always remember that, do not let them deceive you." Stryker watched Matthew go after the four students while ignoring the moans of pain of the 'demon' he had just injured using the power of his glove. He just smiled. "Now, to fulfill my destiny."

"You will do nothing, William." He turned to the source of the voice. Emma Frost. Along with the New X-Men. "Your destiny ends now." But now, there were three things tonight that shook his faith. An unknown student with white hair, strange eyes and a massive blade hoisted in one of his hands and the Muslim girl, Dust.

"The Muslim…I don't understand…God showed me your death…I made it happen, you abomination…" He was pissed off more so than ever. "I killed you!"

"Be silent!" Sooraya was as enraged as him if not more so. "No God would condone such horror! Such hatred! You are the abomination!"

"And you…who are you? You weren't in the vision." He turned his sight to Naruto.

"I'm the guy who has killed about 30 of your men ever since I woke up, along with bringing out that Wood Dragon outside thrashing them around." He paused. "Actually scratch that 62. My clones just dispelled. I'm also the one who brought Laurie back from the dead you murderous bastard." Naruto decided to flare his Susanoo in the hopes of seeing absolute fear in the man's eyes. Success for a bit actually until he steels himself...lightly if anything.

Stryker now saw the ethereal being enveloping Naruto and showed the three glowing eyes, and the horns protruding from the head, he thought aloud. "Now...now I see! You are Satan himself! Come to protect what's left your diseased, and filthy children. God is testing me." He raised his gloved arm into the air, energy starting to crackle. "I will not fail you, Lord. I will slay your once faithful servant and secure my place in Heaven!"

"Watch out! He's gonna…"

"I am your serv…" Both Nori and Stryker stopped halfway because of the same person but for different reasons. Noriko because she saw another Naruto behind him with some sort of rod that came from his palm, coming down on the glowing arm, nothing to worry about there. While Stryker on the other hand...well...you get the point...

"GYYYEEAAARGHH!"

Naruto sliced the arm off completely and punched him in the face to stop his screaming temporarily. He rose up with only his one arm left and grabbed a hold of his stump of an arm, groaning in pain. He looked back and forth between the two Naruto's and was in absolute fear that he failed. While the students could only watch and try to hold back their dinner from the sickening scene.

He spun around to make a run for it to nurse his wound back at his church, but was cut short as he saw the healer grab a hold of his face and his vision became blurry until dark was took a hold of him.

"YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" His hands were turning black while Stryker's body began to get covered with…black bubbles? "DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Stryker ran out of air, but he found that his body couldn't do anything but scream.

"DIIIIEEEE!" In a few seconds, Stryker was dead, under the even more petrified gazes of everyone but Emma and Naruto in the room, but then, when the Reverend's body fell to the ground, killed by what would be later known as Josh's 'Death Touch'.

"AAAAAHHHH!" It was Josh's turn to scream, his whole body had turned from gold to black.

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

Some hours later, the situation had calmed down. The other senior X-Men had returned, along with a heavy contingent from the O*N*E. Other agents, paramedics, etc.

"I lost nine ground soldiers, and we still don't know what caused the Sentinels to freeze up like that." Colonel Miguel Reyes inspected the battle zone that the school had become, he just couldn't help but let out some kinda rant. "Cannonball and the boy called Onyxx are critically wounded. Bishop and Beast suffered minor injuries, as did Emma Frost, but thank God there weren't any actual casualties. Several, of the attackers were seen escaping the Institute after the Sentinels came online, but an earlier report stated that the Ronin kid was riding some kind of wooden dragon around the grounds killing and scaring off many of the Purifiers, so we really don't know how many could be dead, aside from what bodies and body pieces we could pick up." The kid was one hell of a fighter, he gave him that much. "Although, one of them was identified as Matthew Risman, a contract killer. He escaped with whatever was left of the assault force, along with half of his face torn off." But he had a listener. Valerie Cooper. "And you said just ten kids stopped these guys?"

"Frost's squad. But I heard the one that killed Stryker isn't doing so well." She replied.

"Too bad." And he meant it. He turned his attention to what they had removed from the Reverend's severed arm. The huge pink gauntlet. "Any idea what that is?"

"No…" Replied Valerie, eyeing the strange device as well. "But I'm going to find out."

Elsewhere, two other heads were talking. Scott was Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, for the first time in a while, I think I can say somewhat yes. But we were still caught off guard, and people got hurt. It could have been worse, a lot worse. So for now I'm alright." Emma was honest with only a few people, and Scott was one of them. But now her mind was on one thing. The meeting over Naruto. "How did it go?"

"We talked it over, and with Stephen's standing as an Avenger and our own good credit, it's been decided that it's best if he stays here at the Institute. After Stark and SHIELD's debacle with the Thor clone, and the covert Thunderbolts program that was kept from official eyes and ears, O*N*E doesn't want the possibility of his abilities getting out to anyone. Though Cooper and Reyes will want to hear his story from himself, and I think that several others want to hear it too." She knew what he meant, but it was damn good thing that he wouldn't be handed over to the government. "We knew we couldn't keep him a secret forever."

* * *

><p>-The Med Bay-<p>

His skin was now completely black, and he kept his eyes wide open.

"He's not talking. Not responding to anyone." Explained David, having been the one who had talked with the medics. "He's been like that for six hours. And, of course, his skin."

"I don't think Foley could do that…" Julian tried to find the words, but since they still didn't know what Josh had done to the Reverend, he opted to say something else. "What he did."

"It was always possible…but I don't think Josh was ever supposed to use his powers like that." He went from a healer to a killer had the feeling that his hypothesis was right.

"At least he killed that psychotic fucker." Santo found at least one good thing out of the nightmare. David cursed under his breath and slapped the reinforced glass separating them from the room below.

"Why do guys think Stryker believed he could just walk in here like that? He seemed so positive that he could…"

"Because he was insane, David." She had just fastened her old gloves back on, as her new ones were broken as hell.

"I'm not so sure, Nori…so anyone interested in getting answers on our new friend?"

"Yes." It was an answer in unison from the rest of the kids.

* * *

><p>-Naruto-<p>

He went back to his old room to put the Blade back in its seal, and to try and wanted to put his clones to work outside but, several people were already hard at work doing their jobs, and figured he'd just get in the way. So he opted to try and get some answers from Kaguya, but alas, he was denied the opportunity as he heard Scott knock on the door frame to get his attention.

"Naruto, there's a few people that want to ask you a few questions, among other things."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but realized that after reviving the dead would definitely warrant some suspicion, and it seems like he was getting a chance to explain himself. He wouldn't tell the question seekers everything, but rather just try to vaguely answer them with things that would satisfy them, no way in hell was he going to tell them about the Tailed Beasts and Kaguya, although Cyclops, Emma and Hank already knew about them, so he figured he could tell the other X-Men about himself more so in detail.

"Uhhh...alright, just let me put on something that doesn't have patches of blood on me." He held out his shirt as it had several large and dark bloodied up spots, even the smell was getting to him.

"No problem, just head to my office once you're ready. Don't take too long though."

Naruto nodded as Cyclops left to oversee the rest of the recovery of the mansion.

He tidied up himself after dealing up the blood soaked clothes into a seal for washing later. He made his way towards Summer's office where more than likely the people were waiting, he ran into a few of the students, notably Julian and Cessily, they caught sight of the white haired shinobi and grabbed his attention.

"Alright blo...err...whitie..." Yeah not the best nickname for him, but he needed his attention. "You got some explainin' to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I've got go talk with the teachers and some other people 'bout what I did. You could eavesdrop if ya'll wanted to, you know."

The two students looked at each other thinking that the teachers wouldn't let them know about their new teammate, however it seemed Ms Frost had mentally overheard the conversation and decided to step in.

_"Gather your teammates, and head Mr. Summer's office if you want to hear his story."_

They silently said yes and headed back to the med bay to get their friends as continued Naruto to walk to the office and stepped in with some of the students running behind him to catch up so that they didn't miss a detail. The students the senior X-Men and the O*N*E heads were all either sitting or standing around the office.

"Alright where to begin...?"

"How about the beginning?" Logan asked rhetorically.

"Hey, there are a lot of place that I could begin, since this is a very long and drawn out story. And I'm not joking, seriously...the events of my life where made centuries before I was even born."

Emma decided to step in and help out with things. "Perhaps it would be simpler to do both show and tell, it might make things better to see the events."

Naruto thought for a moment on whether or not they'd even believe what they'd see, but he decided to just say 'fuck it' and let them believe it or not.

"Alrighty then. Okay let's take a trip down memory lane."

Emma pulled them into his sub-consciousness and masked the Tailed Beasts and the castle from everyone's sight for the time being. And the scenery changed to that of a massive tree that was twice the size of the Empire State Building. Everyone was in awe of a natural structure that was this big…

* * *

><p>-Sometime Before-<p>

Only after the whole incident had been cut off he had managed to contact them. Scott had just finished explaining to him what had occurred through the night, and why they had the meeting with O*N*E at their HQ.

"Just let me know if there's anything you need. I'll be there in another week…and Scott…" The reason he had been up at that late in the night. "I'm bringing something with me. I think you'll like it."

_"I'll look forward to it. I could use some good news. Oh, and Forge…Storm was asking if you were coming to the wedding?"_

"Can't make it. I sent a card." A quick reply to immediately cut off the argument. Cyclops understood. He and Storm had a thing for a while, but it wasn't meant to be at the time.

_"Understood. Cyclops out."_ Forge didn't even have a minute to turn off the communication when another, but heavy electronic voice sounded off behind him.

_**"Target Located: Primary Objective Complete."**_

"What…" And then he saw it, hovering in the air just outside the window. It was damaged, it was missing an arm and various other parts of its structure, but it wasn't impossible to recognize it.

_**"Declaration: The Maker Has Been Found."**_ Nimrod.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Crusade, hope I got it right though, as I find myself thinking that there was more I could've done to make this better. So now Naruto has to explain himself a bit to the X-Men and O*N*E...hopefully without the threat of being thrown in a cell to be pricked and prodded like a lab rat. <strong>

**No way is he gonna let a repeat of what happened in his world happen here. Originally I was gonna have Naruto explain himself in this chapter, however I decided to go ahead and setup Nimrod and save it for the next chapter. The next chapter will continue to the Nimrod arc as it has finally met its match. So continue to vote on the pairing poll on my profile, read, review and favorite. No flames as they will be deleted. Thank you guys :)**


End file.
